Survival Challenge
by Mylysd
Summary: Depois de seus pesadelos e uma estranha ligação, Daphne está a ponto de saber os segredos obscuros sobre o assassinato de seu irmão. Obs: Repostando alguns capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Muito bem, pessoal, venho esclarecer algumas coisas:**_

_**Primeiro, estou postando essa fic em um outro site, e nela eu estava dando uma "melhorada" nos primeiros capítulos, pois faz tempo que a escrevi, e achei melhor repostá-la para ficar mais agradável de se ler. Então achei que seria injusto não re-postar os outros capítulos aqui também, foi aí que tive essa ideia. Então, espero que aproveitem, e que eu tenha deixado a fic melhor pra vocês! :3**_

* * *

><p>Haviam se passado 17 anos desde que o irmão mais velho de Daphne, Michael Blake, havia sido assassinado. Para Daphne, foi difícil encarar os fatos de que seu irmão foi morto na frente dela, sendo ela apenas uma criança.<p>

Os anos se passavam e ultimamente a ruiva tem tido noites mal dormidas, vendo que começou a ter pesadelos com aquele evento.

"Mike!" A mulher gritou, acabando de acordar, devido a um outro pesadelo que teve.

Fred, que dormia no quarto ao lado, havia acordado também. Ele, desesperado se levantou rapidamente e correu até o quarto de sua namorada.

"Daphne, o que houve?! Você está bem?"

"Me desculpe, Fred." Ela respondeu ainda ofegante. "Eu estava tendo outro pesadelo com Mike..." ela pôs as mãos no rosto "Eu sinto tanta falta dele."

Fred a abraçou forte, tentando acalma-la. Ele

"Daph, não se preocupe, eu estou aqui."

"Fred..." ela sussurrou. "Promete que não vai me abandonar?"

"Eu te amo, Daphne. Sabe que eu nunca te abandonaria."

Daphne se aconchegou mais ainda em seu abraço, sentido-se um pouco melhor.

"Você... pode dormir comigo esta noite?"

Fred respondeu sorrindo "Sim."

Ainda envolvida nos braços dele, aos poucos seu sono retornava, logo mais ela fechou seus olhos, e adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, já pela manhã, Daphne acordou esperando encontrar Fred ao seu lado, mas ele não estava lá.; ele já havia saído. Ela saiu de sua cama, tomou um banho e pôs uma roupa simples. Em seguida ela desceu as escadas e foi tomar o café da manhã. Quando chegou até a cozinha, encontrou Fred, terminando de comer. Salsicha, Scooby e Velma não estavam na casa, pois haviam saído para uma viagem.

"Bom dia, bela adormecida." Fred levantou se da cadeira e foi dar um beijo em Daphne.

"Como eu não percebi você saindo do quarto? Você sempre faz barulho..." Ela disse ironicamente.

"Você estava com uma cara tão bonita que eu não quis acordar você."

"Que bom que Velma não está aqui. Você sabe como ela não gosta que agente acorde muito tarde. Já são quase onze horas."

"Eu sei..." Ele deu uma rápida risada e continuou "Então o que você quer fazer hoje? Não temos nada para fazer, então, que tal se nós saíssemos?"

"É uma boa ideia... espere." O telefone começou a tocar, quando Daphne estava prestes a sentar na cadeira para tomar café.

"Alô?" O identificador de chamada constava que a ligação era desconhecida.

'Sua vida está prestes a mudar. É melhor tomar cuidado com as pessoas que você mais ama. Se não elas terão o mesmo destino que seu irmão.'

"Quem está-?" Antes de ela terminar de falar, o telefone já tinha sido desligado.

"Daphne você está bem?" Fred perguntou estranhando a expressão no rosto dela.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks<strong>

**By**

**Mylysd**


	2. Chapter 2

"Daphne responda, quem estava no telefone?" Fred percebeu que Daphne estava séria, com um rosto perplexo. Ele se levantou da cadeira e se aproximou dela.

"Eu não sei..." ela respondeu olhando para ele "Eu só conseguia ouvir a voz de um homem."

"E o que ele falou?"

"Foi uma espécie de aviso... para ter cuidado com as pessoas que estão próximas a mim, senão..."

"Se não o quê?"

"Terão o mesmo destino que o meu irmão."

"Não acredite nisso, Daph. Isso deve ser alguma piada ou algo do tipo."

"Fred." Ela disse num tom perplexo. "Isso aconteceu há dezessete anos. Não tem como aquilo ser uma piada."

"Daphne, você precisa descansar. Você não vai deixar que uma ligação lhe deixe abalada.

Daphne olhou para o telefone, retornando seu olhar novamente para seu namorado, que sorria para ela.

"Tem razão..." ela balançou a cabeça tentando acalmar-se. "Vamos sair então..."

"Tudo bem."

Fred e Daphne foram para o carro, mas não usaram a Máquina de Mistério como de costume, optaram pelo carro de Fred e foram para o restaurante. Daphne aparentava não estar com o mesmo rosto sorridente. Ela estava sentindo um pouco de receio, mesmo Fred dizendo que estava tudo bem; ela ainda tinha um pressentimento de que alguma coisa iria acontecer.

"Chegamos, Daphne."

"Desculpe, eu não ouvi o que você disse." Ela falou um pouco distraída.

Fred olhou para o rosto dela, que parecia distante.

"Daphne, se você quiser nós podemos voltar para casa, sem ressentimentos."

"Não, tudo bem, vamos sair."

Fred e Daphne saíram do veículo. A mulher esperou para que ele pudesse estacionar num outro lugar. Quando ele voltou, seguiram em direção à entrada do lugar. Entretanto, a mulher parou antes vendo que esquecera de sua bolsa dentro do carro.

Quando ambos se viraram, um barulho ensurdecedor os atingiu jogando-os no chão; aquilo era o resultado de um bomba que acabara de explodir na porta do restaurante.

Demorou alguns segundos até que Fred pudesse se levantar e recobrar a total consciência; e quando finalmente se levantou, notou que Daphne não se mexia.

"Daphne, você está bem? Responda!" Mas, nenhuma resposta veio.

Ele a sacudiu um pouco esperando alguma ação, e a moça mal conseguiu falar.

"Minha cabeça... dói."

"Melhor eu leva-la para o hospital."

"Não... eu... estou bem" ela respondeu um pouco atordoada.

Em questão de minutos, uma verdadeira confusão tomava conta do lugar: jornalistas, policiais, vários curiosos também se mantinham presentes. Duas ambulâncias chegaram logo depois, e o casal foi atendido.

Fred já estava melhor, enquanto Daphne estava sendo atendida. Ele tentou se aproximar do local da explosão, mas os policiais presentes o impediram. Apenas de olhar o local de longe já se tinha uma ideia do estrago causado; ele não sabia se houve feridos, mas ouvia dizer de três pessoas que haviam perdido suas vidas e os feridos chegavam a cinco.

Havia também um tumulto do lado de dentro, com pessoas insistindo para saírem do restaurante; as portas de emergência foram abertas sem muita rapidez, e logo depois várias pessoas corriam para fora, com mais receio do lugar desabar ou algo do tipo.

"Freddie, você está aí?" Daphne levantou se da maca e ficou de pé indo em sua direção.

"Calma, Daph não precisa se esforçar tanto." Ele respondeu.

"Não duvido que aquele aviso era real..."

"Eu não tenho muita certeza disto. Sei que o melhor que você pode fazer é descansar.

"Mas, Fred, como posso descansar sabendo disso?"

A conversa dos dois foi interrompida por uma dupla de policiais que os chamaram para dar um depoimento. Sem esperar muito, ambos foram levados até a delegacia. Após uma hora e meia, os dois voltaram para casa, já exaustos.

A ruiva sentou no sofá, respirando fundo e observando aquele telefone de onde veio a ligação. Aquilo para ela, com certeza estava ligado. E não demorou muito até que seu celular recebeu uma mensagem, de um número não identificado. Nele, havia números que davam a enteder que eram coordenadas para um lugar desconhecido.


	3. Chapter 3

"Precisamos nos mover." Disse a ruiva. Ela parecia estar determinada a continuar.

"Daphne, não podemos confiar nessa mensagem! Isso pode ser uma armadilha."

"Não vamos saber se não tentarmos, Fred. E essa pode ser a nossa única oportunidade de saber a verdade."

"Ainda não estou muito muito confiante sobre isso."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio; cada um pensando no argumento do outro. Fred não poderia deixá-la seguir viagem sozinha se ela estivesse disposta a prosseguir; e Daphne ansiava saber de toda a história que a polícia não revelou à ela, mas não poderia deixar seu namorado naquela situação. Um dos dois tinha de ceder.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e ele finalmente falou.

"Tudo bem, mas escute. O primeiro sinal de perigo extremo, nós vamos esquecer de toda essa história."

Ela sorriu: "Obrigada, Freddie. Agora, precisamos saber qual o lugar que essas coordenadas nos levarão."

"Vamos fazer assim: eu procuro o lugar e vejo o avião, e você arrume suas coisas."

Foi necessário alguns minutos até que Fred conseguisse achar a localidade; logo depois ainda teve de procurar um serviço que os levasse até lá, sendo que mal sabia se o lugar possuía um aeroporto. Enquanto isso, Daphne terminava de arrumar sua mala. Ela preferiu levar apenas uma bagagem, pois não sabia o lugar para onde ia, então optou pelo básico, algo raro para ela.

Ao final do dia, já estava tudo pronto, praticamente; as malas dos dois, o serviço contratado, e as coordenadas já estavam sob o conhecimento deles. Agora, já era hora de dormir e a ansiedade já tomava conta de Daphne.

"Está tudo bem, Daph?" Perguntou o loiro, ao falar à porta do quarto dela. Ele já estava pronto para dormir e apenas foi até lá para vê-la.

"Você não vem?" Retrucou Daphne, já deitada na cama.

O loiro respondeu sorrindo e balançando a cabeça.

"Seria mais fácil se eu pegasse meus pertences e me mudasse para seu quarto."

"Então vá dormir."

"Eu não disse que não queria vir."

O loiro então se aproximou dela, e deitando ao seu lado esquerdo, Daphne se aconchegou em seus braços.

"Está nervosa?" ele sussurrou.

"Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não..." ela respondeu.

Fred olhou para cima "Também estou nervoso." e em seguida beijou a testa de Daphne.

Os dois se beijaram antes de ficarem numa posição para dormir; passado o tempo, ambos caíram no sono.

No dia seguinte, já acordados e prontos para sair, eles ajeitaram os últimos detalhes antes de pegarem um táxi e seguirem até o aeroporto.

"Não tive um pesadelo desta vez, o que me anima." ela falou enquanto entregava sua mala para Fred.

"Precisa dormir comigo mais vezes, não vê? Estive com você essa noite e você dormiu como um anjo."

"Cale a boca!" Daphne começou a rir e deu um leve tapa em seu ombro.

"Vamos logo, o táxi já chegou."

Os dois entraram no táxi e chegaram até o aeroporto. E após meia hora de espera, sentados em um banco, dois homens apareceram: um aparentando ter quarenta e cinco anos e o outro mais jovem, com uma idade que mostrava ser de vinte anos.

"Você deve ser o piloto." Fred disse, se levantando e apertando a mão do mais velho.

"Steve Thompson, muito prazer." ele apertou a mão do casal e logo em seguida falou: "esse aqui é Matthew, meu co-piloto.

"Olá." Disse timidamente o jovem de cabelos castanhos.

"Prazer em conhecê-los, eu sou Daphne Blake, esse aqui é Fred."

"Você deve ser o homem que nos contratou." Steve assentiu.

"Isso mesmo."

"Então o senhor já tem as coordenadas do lugar para onde vamos, não é?" O piloto perguntou.

"Sim, já as tenho."

"Então vamos partir." completou Matthew.

Eles foram até a parte onde se localizavam os aviões, e então os dois avistaram o avião em que iam partir. O modelo era um Jumbo cinza, um pouco envelhecido, mas que parecia ser confiável. Sem mais perguntas todos os quatro entraram no avião.

Steve e Matthew seguiram até a cabine do piloto, e Fred os seguiu, deixando Daphne sentada em seu lugar.

"Vou lhe falar as coordenadas." Fred falou se aproximando dos dois.

"Tudo bem." Steve respondeu.

"Apenas me responda uma coisa: essas coordenadas nos levam até uma ilha, não é mesmo?"

"Deixe que eu as coloque no painel."

Fred começou a repetir os números enquanto Matthew os digitava no painel. O loiro reparou na cabine notando que haviam modernos equipamentos, fazendo contraste com o visual exterior.

"Pronto, tudo certo."

"Obrigado." Fred assentiu e voltou para seu lugar, sentando ao lado de Daphne.

"Fred?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim."

"Você disse que o lugar para onde vamos é uma ilha?"

Fred respondeu normalmente. "Sim, eu havia lhe dito isso antes."

"Oh, me desculpe. É que eu lembrei de algo, mas é melhor esquecer."

"Tudo bem."

O avião começou a se mover, levantando voo logo depois. A viagem teria o tempo previsto de treze horas, até a ilha. E quem sabe, Daphne finalmente poderia descobrir os segredos por trás da morte de Michael.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks<strong>

**By**

**Mylysd**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Desculpe a demora em atualizar o capítulo, aproveitem.**_

**Um homem alto e moreno estava com um revólver apontado para a cabeça de Fred, e uma mulher também morena estava ao lado dele. Eles haviam encontrado rapidamente Fred e Daphne dentro da caverna.**

"Vocês devem ser os assassinos de quem ouvimos falar." Fred comentou.

"Nós já estamos famosos Carlos." Isabella riu sarcasticamente.

"Como vocês nos encontraram?" Daphne perguntou.

"Isso não é da sua conta."

"Já chega de conversa, vamos direto ao assunto. Fred, diga adeus à sua amada." Carlos falou.

"Nosso chefe disse para nós não matarmos a Daphne, mas não disse nada sobre atirar nela." Isabella comentou.

**Antes de Carlos apertar o gatilho, Fred foi rapidamente falar com Daphne.**

"Daphne, eu quero que você fuja para a outra saída da caverna, agora."

"Eu não vou sem você. Eu não vou deixar você como aconteceu com meu irmão."

"Daphne, eu não estou brincando, vai agora." Fred olhou para Daphne com um olhar tão sério nunca antes feito por ele.

"Acabou o tempo de despedida, Jones." Carlos atirou duas vezes contra Fred, que caiu no chão com o impacto. Daphne começou a correr logo depois de Fred ter sido atingido.

"Aonde você pensa que vai senhorita Blake?"

**Isabella já estava apontando o seu revólver para atirar em Daphne. Ela estava prestes a apertar o gatilho, quando houve uma atitude inesperada de Fred. Ele conseguiu usar o pouco da força que restava, pegou a arma que estava consigo, e atirou no peito de Isabella, na esperança de proteger sua amada Daphne.**

"Eu...não...vou...deixar você...matar a garota que eu amo." Fred mal conseguia falar, ele já estava perdendo as forças, e desmaiou.

**Daphne parou de correr, e tentou voltar para a caverna, mas estava tão escuro, e a lua era a única coisa que iluminava o caminho de Daphne. Ela tropeçou em uma pedra, e caiu ladeira abaixo. Ela não conseguia se levantar, porque estava exausta e com medo. A única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi deitar se no chão e chorar.**

"Foi tudo culpa minha meu irmão ter morrido, eu devia estar com ele naquele momento. Se o Fred morrer, eu não vou aguentar ficar sem ele, e eu nunca vou me perdoar."

"Como você ainda teve forças para atirar nela? Isso não interessa agora, eu vou acabar com você!" Carlos foi atirar em Fred, mas foi atingido por uma faca nas costas.

"Eu quero que você pegue essa mulher, e vão embora agora!" Uma voz familiar falou.

**No outro lado da caverna, Daphne ainda estava deitada e pensando em Fred, quando ela viu um vulto na frente dela, parecia ser um rapaz.**

"Você está bem?"

"Q...quem é você?" Daphne perguntou, e sacou a arma que estava com ela. Ela queria se defender, mas suas mãos tremiam.

"Acalme se, eu não vou te machucar, eu vim aqui para ajudar."

"Você ainda não me disse quem é você."

"Você já me conhece."

"Matthew?"

"Isso mesmo."

"Eu vou matar você!"

"Por que você quer me matar?"

"Porque você e Steve nos abandonaram nessa maldita ilha." Daphne estava falando e remendo ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu acho melhor falar com você quando voltarmos à caverna. Você aparenta está com muito frio. Tome meu casaco."

"Obrigado. Mas eu ainda estou com um pouco de raiva."

"É normal agora vamos."

"Ah." Daphne tentou se levantar, mas caiu de novo.

"O que foi Daphne?"

"Eu estou muito cansada!"

"Não se preocupe, se apoie em meu ombro."

"Matthew, obrigada, se você não tivesse chegado talvez eu não sobrevivesse."

"De nada." Houve um pequeno silêncio quando Daphne resolveu falar.

"Fred! Nós temos que ajuda-lo."

"Não se preocupe, Steve está com ele."

**Dentro da caverna, Fred já estava retomando a consciência, Ele não estava enxergando claramente o homem que estava na frente dele.**

"Quem...é...você?" Fred estava falando pausadamente, porque, estava sentindo muita dor.

"Não se preocupe, eu vim para ajudar. Sou eu, Steve."

"Não acho...que você possa me ajudar...no estado que eu...estou."

"Eu posso sim, agora fique quieto."

"Fred!" Daphne mal esperou entrar na caverna, e já foi para o encontro de Fred. Ela não aguentou a emoção de ver Fred naquele estado e começou a chorar.

"D-daph!"

"Fred eu já falei para você ficar quieto." Steve falou com Fred e estava prestes a pegar um bisturi de sua bolsa.

"Steve, o que você vai fazer com ele?"

"É uma operação bem longa."

"Operação?"

"Sim. Eu vou retirar as balas dentro do peito dele."

"Você é médico."

"Sou sim. Mas eu quis ingressar na carreira de piloto."

"Não se preocupe Daphne, vai ficar tudo bem."

"Freddie aguente firme. Eu te amo." Daphne chegou bem perto de Fred e segurou a mão dele bem forte. Fred deu um leve sorriso, mas ao mesmo tempo o tempo de vida dele estava se esgotando.

"Sem querer incomodar o casal, eu acho melhor você e Matthew saírem um pouco, porque isso aqui vai demorar."

"Matthew, você ainda não me falou o porquê de você e Steve terem voltado até a ilha."

"Nós estávamos no avião, já tínhamos decolado..."

_**Flashback**_

"Steve, por que estamos deixando eles na ilha?"

"Nós fomos pagos para fazer isso Matthew, ou você não se lembra."

"Steve se eu soubesse que eu iria participar disso, eu nunca teria concordado."

"O que você quer que eu faça que eu volte pra lá?"

"Poderia ser eu e você naquela ilha."

_**Fim do Flashback**_

"Então você conseguiu convencer Steve a voltar com o avião. Você é bom mesmo."

"Obrigado."

"Eu não sei o que eu faço agora. O Fred está mal e eu não sei mais como chegar até o outro lado da ilha."

**Daphne não sabia o que fazer já que Fred estava sendo operado improvisadamente. Carlos estava ferido e com Isabella nos braços. Mas ela já estava morta. Carlos tentou ligar para seu chefe, o homem misterioso.**

"Chefe, por favor, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Eu estou com um ferimento enorme nas costas, Isabella está morta, e se eu não for socorrido rápido, eu também vou morrer!"

'_Você teve uma chance, e perdeu, agora vai ter que arcar com as conse_q_uências.'_

"Mas chefe?"

'_Eu pensei ter contratado os melhores profissionais, mas eu vi que você e sua irmã são apenas lixo! Eu vou desligar, e adeus.'_

"Ele vai me pagar!"

**Passado se algumas horas, Steve já havia terminado a operação em Fred.**

_**Eu demorei a postar o capítulo, porque eu retornei as aulas. Então eu estou acordando muito cedo, mas eu vou fazer o possível para continuar escrevendo regularmente.**_

**Thanks**

**By**

**Mylysd**


	5. Chapter 5

**Já havia amanhecido na pequena ilha de Champa. Steve já havia terminado a operação em Fred. Matthew estava dormindo, mas Daphne estava acordada faz algum tempo. Ela não conseguia dormir. A única coisa que ela conseguia pensar, era na operação. E se algo desse errado? Ela estava pensando positivamente, mas depois de todo aquele tempo, era difícil acreditar. Matthew havia acabado de acordar.**

"Pensei que você estava dormindo." Matthew estava comentando com Daphne.

"Eu não consigo dormir."

"É por causa do Fred não é?"

"Sim."

"Eu sei que vai ficar tudo bem com ele." Matthew colou sua mão no ombro de Daphne.

**Steve havia chegado ao lugar onde Matthew e Daphne estavam. O rosto dele aparentava estar normal.**

"Steve, como ele está?" Daphne falou ansiosamente.

"Melhor você vê lo."

**Matthew foi acompanhar Daphne, mas foi barrado por Steve.**

"Matthew, deixa ela sozinha. Ela precisa de um tempo a sós com Fred. Além do mais, a única pessoa que ele quer ver agora é ela."

**Matthew e Steve saíram da caverna. Daphne estava começando a ficar nervosa, mas respirou fundo e foi até o encontro de Fred.**

"Freddie?" Daphneencontrou Fred ainda deitado no chão.

"Daph?"

"Fred? Eu fiquei tão preocupada com você!" Daphne se ajoelhou ao lado dele e começou a chorar.

"Daphne, não chore por mim, eu já estou melhor."

"Mas você..." Daphne foi interrompida por Fred.

"Por você, eu faria isso de novo." Fred começou a acariciar o rosto de Daphne.

"Não fale isso." Daphne encostou a sua mão na mão de Fred, e começou a beijá-lo carinhosamente nos lábio. Não durou muito tempo até que Daphne quebrou o beijo.

"Eu tomei uma decisão, e, eu vou com Matthew até o outro lado da ilha."

"O quê? Você não pode ir." Fred tentou se levantar do chão.

"Fred não se esforce."

"Daphne você não pode ir, é muito perigoso."

"Fred, eu sei, mas eu vou tomar cuidado."

"Então eu vou também." Fred tentou se levantar de novo, mas foi impedido por Daphne colocando a mão em seu peito. Sua camisa estava rasgada para Steve ter feito a cirurgia.

"Por favor Fred não se arrisque de novo. Você já fez muito por mim."

"Não adianta Daphne, eu devo proteger você."

"Eu não posso deixar você se arriscar de novo. Você acabou de se recuperar da cirurgia. Eu amo você"

"Por favor Daphne eu prometo que eu vou me cuidar."

"Eu não sei..." Daphne tentou se levantar, mas escorregou e caiu em cima de Fred.

"Fred me desculpe. Eu te machuquei?"

"Não se preocupe." Fred puxou Daphne para mais perto dele.

"Nunca mais me deixe tão preocupada, ouviu?" Daphne deu um leve sorriso.

"Sim senhora." Fred começou a beijar Daphne o mais carinhosamente possível. Eles mal sabiam a noção do tempo, que parecia que horas haviam passado. Matthew e Steve ainda estavam fora da caverna.

"Matt, eu conheço esse rosto. Você está gostando de Daphne, não é."

"Claro que não, por que você acha que iria gostar dela? Ela já tem namorado."

"Eu conheço você, Matthew, não tente me enganar."

"Por que não mudamos de assunto e nos concentramos em algo mais importante!"

**Havia se passado alguns minutos, quando Daphne aparece fora da caverna junto com Fred.**

"Daphne, você já está pronta pra ir?" Matthew perguntou.

"Estou, mas o Fred também vai conosco."

"Tem certeza de que você consegue ir?" Steve perguntou.

"Tenho sim."

"Então eu vou ficar por aqui, para cuidar do avião."

**O telefone de Daphne começa a tocar.**

'_Olá senhoria Blake, como você está se sentindo depois da última noite.'_

"Melhor do que você vai ficar depois que eu for atrás de você!"

"Daphne acalme se." Fred comentou.

'_Fred Jones, eu sinto muito se Carlos e Isabella não fizeram o trabalho como eu pedi. Mas então vamos ao que interessa. Eu tenho uma surpresa para Daphne.'_

"O que foi dessa vez?"

'_Eu vou direto ao assunto. Como eu tinha dito antes, vocês deveriam chegar até o outro lado da ilha, Correto?'_

"Escute aqui, eu não quero saber somente a verdade. A única coisa que você fez até agora não foi nada."

'_A verdade será revelada com o tempo. Quando você chegar até o outro lado da ilha, a verdade será revelada, mas terá que pagar um preço alto.' _ O homem misterioso desligou.

"O que estamos esperando pessoal, vamos até a verdade."

**Fred, Daphne e Matthew se foram, deixando Steve cuidando do avião. Mas essa viagem poderia ser um caminho sem volta. Eles não sabiam o que poderiam encontrar, poderia ser uma armadilha, mas eles nunca iriam saber se não tentar. A verdade poderia estar tão perto, que às vezes os olhos não enxergam.**

"Daphne me desculpe ter que dizer isso, mas não é muito bom você estar muito ansiosa, isso pode ser um mau sinal." Matthew comentou.

"Daphne, eu concordo com ele, a melhor coisa que podemos fazer é tomar cuidado."

"Desculpem-me se eu estou ansiosa, é porque, eu quero saber essa verdade sobre o meu irmão. Eu quero saber o motivo do assassinato dele."

"Ele poderia estar envolvido em alguma coisa." Matthew respondeu.

"Meu irmão nunca iria se envolver em algo que não devia." Daphne parou de andar e aumentou seu tom de voz, fazendo com que os outros dois parassem de andar.

"Acalme se eu só dei uma opinião."

"Meu irmão foi como um herói para mim. Eu não acredito que ele faria alguma coisa de errado." Daphne voltou a caminhar e baixou o seu tom de voz.

**Os três continuaram a caminhar, mas nem desconfiavam que estivessem sendo observados.**

_**Dessa vez eu não vou fazer comentários por enquanto.**_

**Thanks**

**By**

**Mylysd**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Desculpem a demora em atualizar o capítulo de novo, porque eu tive bastantes deveres da escola, mas isso não vem ao caso :). Então aproveitem.**_

**Já havia se passado três horas desde que os três saíram do seu ponto de encontro que era a caverna, para "tentar" chegar até o outro lado da ilha. Steve havia voltado para o avião, mas não havia comunicadores, os celulares e o rádio do avião não tinham sinal naquela ilha. Eles ainda estavam sendo observados não por um, mas por cinco homens armados. Um homem que parecia ser o líder do grupo ligou para o homem misterioso.**

"Chefe, eu estou na escuta." Um homem que parecia ser o líder do grupo ligou para o homem misterioso.

'_Muito bem Albert, faça o que quiser com eles, mas traga a garota viva. Eu sei que você não vai me decepcionar.'_

"Sim senhor, Albert desliga."

"Senhor, qual é o plano?" Um dos homens que estava com Albert perguntou.

"Vamos esperar eles chegarem até o alvo, e depois atire em todos, menos na garota."

"Por que, senhor?"

"Não interessa, só façam o que eu digo."

"Senhor, eles estão se aproximando do alvo." Outro homem que estava no grupo comentou.

"Muito bem ao meu sinal." Todos apontaram seus fuzis.

"Fred, eu estou com um mau pressentimento." Daphne comentou com um rosto peculiar.

"Não se preocupe Daph, eu protejo você se algo acontecer."

"Vocês ouviram isso?" Matthew comentou.

"O quê?" Daphne e Fred comentaram com um leve tom de dúvida.

"Agora!" Todos começaram a atirar em Fred e Matthew, mas antes que eles pudessem ser feridos gravemente, Matthew conseguiu empurrar os dois até um grande conjunto de árvores para se esconder. Eles se agacharam no meio das árvores para se esconder dos tiros.

"Matthew você nos salvou." Daphne exclamou.

"Estão todos bem?" Fred perguntou nervosamente.

"Nem... todos." Matthew havia levado um tiro no peito bem próximo ao coração. Ele estava sangrando bastante.

"Matthew!" Fred e Daphne gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Daphne, leve Matthew para um lugar bem longe daqui, eu distraio eles."

"Mas e você?" Daphne aparentava estar preocupada.

"Eu vou ficar bem, agora leve ele até um lugar seguro."

"Fred, leve isto."

"O que é?"

"É o medalhão que o meu irmão me deu, é para dar sorte. Eu vejo você depois." Daphne retirou rapidamente o medalhão do pescoço dela e entregou para Fred.

"Boa sorte." Matthew comentou. Daphne o levantou do chão, e eles começaram a andar o mais rápido possível. Matthew estava se apoiando no ombro de Daphne.Fred tomou os revólveres que estavam consigo, esperou que os homens parassem de atirar, e começou a se mover pelas árvores rapidamente.

"Cessar fogo! Eles não devem ter ido muito longe. Vamos atrás deles."

"O que foi isso?" Um dos homens viu um vulto atravessando as árvores. Este foi atrás do vulto, mas não retornou.

"Onde está o soldado?" Albert perguntou.

"Não sabemos senhor." Um dos soldados comentou.

"Vocês três, vão procurar por ele."

"Sim senhor."

**Não se passou muito tempo até, que outro soldado desapareceu. Os outros dois conseguiram achar o primeiro soldado que havia desaparecido, ele estava morto com um tiro na cabeça.**

"Eu vou embora daqui." Um soldado comentou.

"Espere, você vai me deixar aqui?" Tarde de mais ele já havia ido embora. Logo depois ele ouviu em grito. Este começou a correr em direção a Albert, mas não conseguiu chegar, e também levou um tiro na cabeça. Albert ouviu o tiro, e começou a apontar sua arma para todos os lados. Ao final de tudo, todos os soldados foram mortos.

"Quem está aí?" Albert perguntou comum leve tom de nervosismo.

"Quem é você?" Alguém estava atrás de Albert com uma arma apontada para a cabeça dele. Seu rosto estava o mais sério que se poderia imaginar Este era Fred, que se aproximou tão lentamente que Albert não conseguir ouvir seus passos, porque estava nervoso.

**Daphne e Matthew conseguiram fugir para um lugar seguro. Mas Matthew estava tão ferido que não conseguiu ficar de pé e caiu, levando Daphne consigo, eles também ouviram os tiros.**

"Matt, você precisa aguentar firme!"

"Matt? Ninguém nunca me chamou assim antes."

"Então eu sou a primeira?"

"Sim." Ouve um pequeno silêncio.

"Logo eu vou morrer Daphne, agora que eu estava gostando de você." Matthew conseguiu dar um leve sorriso.

"Por favor, não morra."

"Eu te amo, Daphne..." Matthew tentou estender as mãos até o rosto de Daphne, mas não conseguiu. Ele parou de respirar, e morreu. Daphne não conseguiu dizer nada por um instante.

"Tudo o que eu fiz, foi ficar fugindo, enquanto os outros estavam me protegendo, e eu, não fiz nada."

**Fred ainda estava com a arma apontada para a cabeça de Albert.**

"Eu não vou perguntar de novo." Fred comentou.

"Para que você quer saber se você vai morrer?" Albert se virou rapidamente, e deu um soco na barriga de Fred.

"O que foi não consegue mais lutar?" Albert deu um sorriso maléfico. Ambos começaram a lutar, mas Fred não conseguia bater em Albert, porque não era tão experiente quanto ele, e também a ferida não havia cicatrizado totalmente e isso o deixava mais cansado. Fred baixou a guarda e Albert tomou o revólver dele e o derrubou no chão com um soco no rosto.

"Eu já me cansei de lutar." Albert iria puxar o gatilho, mas levou um tiro na cabeça por alguém inesperado. Albert caiu morto no chão.

"Carlos é você?" Fred se levantou do chão.

"Ele era um filho da mãe mesmo." Carlos caiu no chão, porque ele ainda estava com o ferimento que Steve havia feito nele. Fred foi até ele para tentar ajudar.

"Você me salvou, depois de tudo o que aconteceu?"

"Seu idiota, eu fiz isso... para me vingar do... meu chefe." Carlos já estava agonizando.

"Quem era Albert."

"Pra que você quer saber?"

"Escute aqui, você já fez bastante coisa errada e agora está morrendo, pelo menos faça alguma coisa de útil, e não morra como um idiota." Fred falou com um tom bem nervoso. Carlos olhou para o nada por um instante, e depois começou a falar.

"Ele era... o braço direito do meu chefe."

"Qual é o nome do seu chefe?"

"Ele... não tem nome."

"O quê?"

"Ele nem quis ajudar a mim... quando eu fui ferido."

"Por que você não foi atrás dele?"

"Você acha que eu iria atrás... dele desse jeito? Eu seria morto... com os guardas de que guardam aquele lugar!"

"Que lugar?"

"Quando... encontrar meu chefe, diga para ele se ferrar." Carlos fechou seus olhos, Fred checou o pulso dele, mas ele não resistiu e morreu.

"Eu tenho que encontrar Matthew e Daphne logo." Fred levantou se do chão e foi em busca do lugar onde Daphne e Matthew estavam.

**Levou poucos minutos até que Fred encontrou Daphne ajoelhada, com um rosto triste, olhando para Matthew no chão. Ele percebeu que já estava morto.**

"Daphne!"

"Fred!" Daphne se levantou e foi correndo abraçar Fred. Eles se abraçaram o mais forte e que puderam, e, ao mesmo tempo, eles puderam demonstrar o carinho naquele abraço. Eles não disseram nada por um longo período, até que o silêncio foi quebrado.

"Fiquei preocupada quando ouvi aqueles tiros." Daphne comentou, mas ainda estava abraçada com Fred.

"Você se preocupa muito comigo, Daphne." Fred deu um leve beijo na tesa dela.

"Desculpe se eu só estou querendo cuidar de você." Daphne deu um pequeno sorriso sarcástico. Mas voltou a ficar com o rosto triste quando se soltou de Fred e olhou para Matthew no chão.

"Ele salvou nossas vidas. Ele é um herói." Daphne estava com receio de dizer o que Matthew falou sobre seus sentimentos por ela. Fred não era muito ciumento, mas ela não queria arranjar uma discursão.

"Nós precisamos enterrá-lo."

"Fred não dá para fazer isso. Nós não temos nem uma pá!" Daphne se distanciou de Fred.

"Então, vamos fazer o melhor que pudermos por ele. Nós vamos chegar até o outro lado da ilha, vamos descobrir a verdade, e vamos voltar até aqui para dar o um enterro honrado. Está certo?" Por um momento, Daphne não disse nada, e ficou olhando para Matthew.

"Daphne, você está bem?"

"Desculpe, depois de tudo o que aconteceu com agente, você ainda quer continuar?"

"Mas é claro! Nós estamos quase chegando, não podemos parar agora." Fred tentou se aproximar de Daphne, mas ela se afastou mais ainda dele.

"Você já fez o impossível por mim, não precisa se ariscar tanto." Daphne falou com uma voz tão baixa que estava quase roca. Fred se aproximou atrás dela, e começou a sussurrar no ouvido dela.

"Eu nunca vou abandonar você, porque eu te amo." Aquele foi o momento em que Daphne se sentiu mais segura.

"Obrigado Freddie, só você para me confortar em uma hora dessas."

"Vamos indo então." Daphne e Fred voltaram a caminhar e deixaram o corpo de Matthew, na esperança de chegar até o outro lado. Mas o homem misterioso já estava à espera deles em um lugar desconhecido do outro lado da ilha, eles estavam perto.

"Senhor, eles estão vindo." Um soldado comentou com o homem misterioso em uma espécie de sala de controle.

"Muito bem, agora me deixe sozinho."

"Sim senhor." O soldado saiu da sala, esse homem levantou-se da cadeira de onde ele estava e ficou em frente a uma grande janela. E começou a pensar consigo mesmo.

"Se você soubesse toda a verdade, não precisaria chegar a esse ponto, Daphne."

"Fred, conseguimos, chegamos até o litoral."

"Mas, não há nada aqui." Fred havia se distanciado de Daphne, quando de repente, ele ouviu um pequeno barulho, quando se virou para ver Daphne ela estava caída no chão.

"Daphne!" Fred voltou correndo para vê-la, e avistou um dardo que estava no pescoço dela.

"O que é..." Fred não conseguiu terminar de falar porque ele também foi atingido por u outro dardo.

_**Eu vou pedir desculpas de novo pela demora em atualizar o capítulo. Mas dessa vez foi um capítulo bônus :D . Se alguém notou o nome "Albert", foi porque eu me baseei no vilão Albert Wesker de Resident Evil**_. _**Obrigado e comentem se quiser. Eu não posso me esquecer de agradecer a minha irmã Ana Soslyne, valeu mana! **_

**Thanks**

**By**

**Mylysd**


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi pessoal, primeiramente eu peço desculpas a todos que estavam acompanhando minha Fanfic e ficaram aguardando os capítulos seguintes, por favor, me perdoem. Eu prometo que eu irei fazer o possível para terminar logo a Fanfic. Eu espero que vocês aproveitem, obrigada._

**Fred foi acordado por estranho ranger de metal, estava sentindo seu corpo pesado e paralisado, por causa dos efeitos do dardo que fora atingido. Sua visão estava parcialmente clara, com seus olhos quase fechando, após isso seu corpo não aguentou e ele novamente adormeceu. Após alguns minutos, já acordado, percebeu que o provável ruído de correntes vinha de sua mão. **

"Onde eu estou?" Perguntou a si mesmo, sua respiração estava ofegante.

**Ele estava acorrentado no chão, em uma pequena sala, sem janelas e mal iluminada, havia umidade por quase toda a sala, uma sensação de terror começou a tomar conta dele.**

"Ei tem alguém aí? Oi?" Fred, gritou, na esperança que alguém respondesse. O fato de Daphne não estar com ele o preocupou ainda mais.

**Tentou gritar inúmeras vezes, mas ninguém respondia, era como se ele estivesse abandonado, sem ninguém disposto a ajudá-lo. Não havia forma de escapar sem que ele conseguisse se soltar daquelas correntes. Achou que não havia mais esperança, baixou a cabeça e pensou consigo mesmo:**

"_Daphne, por favor, me perdoe... Eu não consegui proteger você..."._

**As esperanças pareciam perdidas quando ele começou a ouvir pisadas no chão. Poderia ser alguém a ajudar, não poderia ser Steve. A tranca foi aberta, entraram dois homens, um com a chave na mão vestido com uma camisa e calça jeans, e outro estava vestindo uma jaqueta e calça, e ainda estava armado com uma pistola.**

"Vejo que você já acordou." O homem com as chaves na mão comentou.

"Rápido com isso, Henry, não precisamos ficar perdendo tempo com esse aí!" O homem armado respondeu.

"Eu não chamei você aqui para ficar dando opinião, Philip." Henry exclamou.

"Nunca discuta com um homem armado." Philip chegou a apontar a arma na cabeça de Henry, mas a retirou em seguida.

"Tanto faz." Henry parecia não se importar em discutir com Philip, mesmo estando armado.

"Pra onde vocês vão me levar." Fred tentou acalmar a si mesmo, mas as circunstâncias não são favoráveis.

"Porque você quer saber, você nem sabe se vai voltar vivo." Henry começou a rir sarcasticamente.

"Henry pare de brincar e vigie ele enquanto eu solto ele das correntes."

"_Essa é a única chance de eu sair daqui, e salvar Daphne." _Fred pensou rápido enquanto era livrado das correntes.

**Fred se levantou do chão, Philip já estava com a arma apontada para ele. Qualquer movimento em falso poderia ser fatal...**

"Vamos resolver de outro jeito!"

**Daphne foi levada a uma sala por um homem que estava armado. Seus olhos vendados e suas mãos estavam amarrados por uma corda. **

"Retire a venda dela e já pode se retirar." Uma voz misteriosa que vinha da sala respondeu. O homem que levara Daphne até a sala retirou-lhe a venda e saiu.

"Que lugar é esse?"

Uma luz vinha do fundo da sala, uma silhueta de um homem na frente de uma grande janela. Daphne foi deixada no meio da sala, onde a luz só entrava pela janela, era um homem alto.

"Finalmente você veio." Uma grave voz veio do fundo da sala, a mesma voz que atormentou Daphne nos últimos dias.

Ele se aproximou mais dela de modo que ela não conseguisse ver seu rosto. Ele usava um, sobretudo e sua cabeça estava encapuzada.

"É você..."

"Então você lembrou-se de mim."

"Porque você me trouxe aqui?"

"Por que lhe vim fazer uma proposta."

"Você quase me mata só para me perguntar alguma coisa. Eu vou embora daqui." Daphne deu as costas e tentou abrir a porta.

"Eu não faria isso se fosse você. Lá fora existem centenas de guardas. Se eu fosse você eu calava a boca e prestasse atenção no que eu tenho a dizer." Daphne preferiu não arriscar e voltou se para o homem.

"Porque você fez isso tudo? Porque você tentou matar a mim e Fred? Não se lembra do restaurante?" Daphne começou a tomar uma atitude desafiadora. O homem se afastou e deu as costas para ela.

"Aquilo era um pequeno desafio."

"Desafio? Várias pessoas ficaram feridas."

"Aquilo foi só uma consequência. Eu vou ser direto. Eu quero que você se junte a mim."

"Você tá brincando?"

"Você acha que eu iria brincar com isso?"

"O que você quer então?"

"Como eu disse quero que você se junte a mim."

"Eu não entendo, porque eu?" O homem encapuzado se virou até ela e começou a balançar os ombros de Daphne, depois se afastou.

"NÃO ENTENDE! Uma garota como você vai acabar morrendo no mundo à fora, não se lembra o que aconteceu com seu irmão!"

"Como você sabe do meu irmão?"

"Sei muito mais que isso, sei dos olhos cheio de lágrimas de uma garotinha com medo que seu irmão morra, o medalhão entregue..." Logo após isso Daphne sentiu um aperto no coração e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

"Mike... é você?"

"Sim."

**Ele tirou seu capuz e o que Daphne enxergava era um homem alto, sem barba de cabelos castanhos até o pescoço, com olhos frios, não um jovem ensanguentado tentando proteger a irmã.**

"Como você está vivo?"

"Aquilo foi tudo um plano meu desde o começo."

"Mas e os tiros?"

"Usei um colete."

"Mas e o enterro? Eu vi você dentro do caixão?"

"O que você viu foi nada mais que um boneco."

"Eu não entendo, porque você fez isso?"

"Quando se entra para o tráfico, você precisa arranjar um modo de desaparecer."

"Eu nem reconheço mais você." Daphne tentou enxugar as lágrimas, mas elas continuavam a cair.

"Essa foi a minha escolha irmãzinha, eu espero que você também faça a sua escolha, voltar para aquele mundo ou se juntar a mim, seu irmão mais velho." Michael deu um sorriso malicioso.

"E quanto a Fred?"

**Fred conseguiu segurar Henry girando para frente e segurando seu pescoço, automaticamente Philip começou a atirar, mas os tiros consequentemente acertaram Henry.**

"Não há como escapar." Philip comentou.

"Quer apostar?"

**Por sorte, Henry carregava consigo um facão, Fred avistou e atirou o mais forte que podia em Philip. Por pouco ele errava.**

"Não se preocupe Daphne, eu vou te achar." Fred escondeu os corpos e tomou a pistola de Philip, e foi em busca de Daphne.

"Você não precisa dele, Daphne, ele não é bom para você!"

"Ele sempre esteve ao meu lado quando eu precisei, ao contrário de você."

"Então você não vai ficar comigo não é?"

"O meu irmão nunca faria isso."

"Aquele Mike que você tanto amava agora está morto. Ou você concorda em ficar comigo ou..."

"Ou o quê, você vai me matar?"

"Isso significa que não."

"Você adivinhou."

"Você não me deixa escolha."

**Bom eu resolvi deixar o final do capítulo na expectativa, mais uma vez eu peço desculpas pela eterna demora em atualizar a Fanfic, espero que tenham aproveitado, eu desejo a vocês um ótimo Ano Novo e ano que vem vai ter mais capítulos das duas Fanfics minhas.**

**Thanks**

**By**

**Mylysd**


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi gente primeiramente eu agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando minha fanfic eu considero muito que vocês lêem bom não tenho nada de importante a dizer então leiam e divirtam-se _

"O que vai fazer Mike?" Daphne falou de um jeito como se estivesse o encarando e isso o deixou nervoso.

"Já chega! Vou fazer o que eu já devia ter feito há 17 anos!"

**Da sala pouco iluminada viu-se um vulto negro e uma faísca saindo da direção em que estava Michael. Tudo escureceu.**

**Fred continuava sua busca por Daphne, mas a circunstâncias desfavoreciam. A cada porta adentro via se a mesma coisa: Paredes de ferro, corredores estreitos, além dos homens que guardavam aquele lugar. Havia momentos que Fred não podia atirar porque isso poderia chamar a atenção deles e no momento não é uma boa idéia. Toda vez que Fred entrava em uma sala ela simplesmente ou estava vazia ou havia alguém, nenhum sinal de Daphne. Fred já estava mais que nervoso, quando para piorar, ouviu-se uma rajada de tiros, três no exato.**

"Daphne?" Fred tentou correr em direção ao barulho, mas não se ouviu mais nada, outra vez ele estava perdido...

"Mike?... Por quê?..." Daphne acabara de cair no chão, ela olhou pra si mesma e viu o sangue. Michael foi até o encontro dela e se agachou para falar em seu ouvido:

"Irmãzinha tola, eu estou aqui só a negócios, eu tentei te dar uma chance, mas você recusou. Aquele Mike que você conheceu está morto. Encare isso ou morra de uma vez." Michael estava rindo enquanto falava. Ele já

"Esqueci de dizer você não é mais minha irmã porque se fosse não recusaria minha oferta..."

**Michael se levantou e foi embora pela porta de onde Daphne entrou.**

**Fred conseguiu achar um caminho diferente que levava a um corredor largo dessa vez melhor iluminado diferente dos outros e no fim desse corredor havia uma grande porta e uma pequena porta ao lado. Fred foi se aproximando quando ficou frente a frente com Michael.**

"Ei quem é você?" Fred apontou a arma na direção dele por precaução.

"É muita coragem apontar essa arma, não tendo nenhuma idéia de eu estar armado."

"Então você está armado." Michael havia visto o colar que ele havia dado a Daphne anos atrás, mas desviou o olhar rapidamente.

"Você não seria aquele cara que ficava ligando pra Daphne não é?"

"E se eu for?" Seu tom de falar deixava Fred nervoso.

"Cadê a Daphne?" Fred estava aumentado seu tom de voz a cada instante.

"Ei olhe o tom de voz vai acabar no meio dos mortos que nem ela." Fred não podia acreditar ele largou a arma se esquecendo que é perigoso baixar a guarda com um homem armado como Michael

"Daphne... Tá... Morta?"

"Veja você mesmo do jeito que a minha irmã está é provável." Em momento algum Michael retirou seu sorriso sarcástico.

"Sua irmã?"

"Na verdade não é mais."

**Michael deu as costas para Fred e andou até a porta menor, e Fred estava prestes a segui-lo, mas foi interrompido.**

"Prefere me matar a ajudar sua companheira? Típico de você mesmo Fred Jones." Fred parou de segui-lo e foi até Daphne com um enorme arrependimento.

**Fred abriu a porta maior e viu a sala luxuosa cheia de móveis uma grande janela, e, Daphne caída. O sangue dela se esparramou pelo tapete. Ele se ajoelhou pegou o corpo dela delicadamente e não conseguiu reter as emoções e deixou suas lágrimas cair no rosto dela. Mas algo acontece...**

"Freddie? É você?" Ela mal conseguia falar, mas deu seu melhor.

"D-daphne! Daphne Graças á Deus você tá viva. Calma eu vou tirar você daqui."

"Fred?" Daphne apontou para a janela.

"O que é aquilo? Um Helicóptero aqui?"

"Fred... não se... preocupe comigo."

"Aguenta firme Daph." Fred colocou Daphne delicadamente de volta ao chão e foi rapidamente olhar a janela.

**Havia uma espécie de mini heliporto. Por sorte havia outro helicóptero essa era a chance. Fred voltou ao local onde estava Daphne.**

"Não se preocupe Daphne eu vou tirar você daqui."

**Com isso ele a tomou nos braços saiu da sala e tomou a mesma porta que Michael tomou temendo que suas feridas abrissem ou houvesse guardas escondidos. Após descer com cuidado duas escadas, eles conseguem chegar até o mini heliporto.**

"Chegamos agora só falta..."

"Ei quem são vocês?" Um rapaz apontando uma arma pergunta.

"Por favor, eu tenho que levar ela pra um local seguro será que você não ta vendo o estado dela?"

"É claro que eu to vendo."

"Olha vamos fazer um trato você me deixaeu levar ela daqui e depois... Eu volto e fico aqui como prisioneiro."

"Freddie?... Ah!"

"Calma Daph. Então trato feito?"

"Como vou saber que você não tá mentindo?"

"Você vem com a gente. Eu to pedindo, por favor, ela tá muito fraca."

**O rapaz olhou um estante para Daphne e concluiu.**

"Olha só vou fazer isso porque a garota tá assim e porque ele já se foi. Agora vão rápido!"

"Obrigado." Daphne deu um pequeno sorriso fazendo com que o rapaz fizesse o mesmo.

"Vamos Daph e obrigado também."

**Fred foi rapidamente até o Helicóptero, deixou Daphne em um lugar seguro e começou a decolar. Ele sabia pilotar havia aprendido com seu tio tempos atrás com isso veio a calhar. Não havia tempo a perder agora eles tinham que estar do outro lado da ilha em pouco tempo, senão poderia ser fatal para Daphne.**

"Ah cadê eles já faz mais de 11 horas que aqueles malucos se foram, não sei por que ainda não fui embora só por Matthew." Steve pensava enquanto fumava um cigarro.

**Ouviu se um ruído pelas árvores, Steve já ficou em alerta com medo de que fosse alguém prestes a atacá-lo, mas mesmo assim ficou ali por instinto. Após alguns minutos o helicóptero consegue pousar em uma área aberta. Houve uma breve pausa e a porta se abre. Fred já estava saindo com Daphne nos braços.**

"Ei! Steve! Eu preciso de ajuda! Ei!"

"Garoto o que aconteceu com ela?"

"Não dá tempo de explicar você tem que ajudar ela. Ela tá muito ferida, por favor!" Fred entregou Daphne nos braços de Steve.

"Tá, mas cadê o Matthew?" Steve falou preocupado, Fred trocou o olhar de preocupado para o olhar decepcionado.

"Não!"

"Por favor, ajuda ela! Ela é tudo pra mim." Fred voltou o olhar para Steve de novo.

"Eu vou fazer o que posso depois vamos para o aeroporto do país mais próximo."

**Demorou duas horas Fred estava esperando do lado de fora do Avião onde Steve estava operando Daphne, quando Steve saiu.**

"Steve então ela tá bem?"

"Vamos embarcar logo! Ela precisa logo de um Hospital."

**Com isso Fred entrou no avião e viu Daphne adormecida.**

_**Bom pessoal resolvi terminar aí porque se eu terminasse antes vocês poderiam ficar me cobrando mais LOL felizmente eu consegui atualizar mais cedo que antes vamos comemorar LOL Bom eu agradeço se comentarem se gostaram ou não aceito opiniões e mais pode ser que uma Nova fanfic venha em breve. A Daphne não está morta já estou me adiantando.**_

**Thanks**

**By**

**Mylysd**


	9. Chapter 9

Oi gente eu já quero que vocês aproveitem o máximo que tenho a oferecer. Além do mais eu soube de um monte de pessoas que ficaram tristes sobre o que aconteceu com Daphne, não se preocupem e divirtam-se.

**Daphne estava no fundo do avião, ela estava dormindo pela primeira vez depois de várias horas de 'terror' o Sol já tinha se posto e outra vez estava a anoitecer já está na hora de sair da ilha.**

"Daphne? Daphne?" Fred observou o rosto de Daphne, era a primeira vez depois de tanto tempo que ele a via dormir tão profundamente sem preocupações, é como se nada de ruim acontecesse.

"Cala a boca garoto, deixe ela descansar."

"Desculpe, mas ela tá bem?" Fred deixou Daphne dormir e foi sentar em um dos bancos. Steve foi até onde Fred estava e comentou.

"Olha não posso arriscar fazer uma viagem longa até os Estados Unidos vou pousar no país mais próximo."

**Fred deu um longo suspiro, ele também estava exausto não poder ter descansado depois de ser baleado.**

"E qual é o país mais próximo?"

"Equador."

**Cinco horas depois o avião de pequeno porte chegou ao espaço aéreo de Equador. Antes Steve pediu permissão à torre de comando para depois pousar no aeroporto internacional ****Mariscal Sucre**** da capital Quito. As pessoas que estavam no aeroporto ficaram assustadas com a ambulância aguardar os passageiros saírem do avião. Steve foi o primeiro a sair e chamou os paramédicos para entrarem no avião logo após vieram Fred e um dos médicos segurando Daphne nos braços. Todos foram da ambulância direta para o hospital.**

**Três meses depois, após um longo tratamento para Fred e Daphne além das consultas dela no psicólogo enfim eles voltaram a sua vida nem tão normal após o ocorrido.**

"Daphne? Daphne?" Daphne estava olhando na janela de seu quarto a cidade e como sempre aprofundada em pensamentos.

"Desculpe, você me chamou?" Daphne se virou para Fred.

"É sobre Michael não é? Nós podemos superar isso e..." Daphne se virou para a janela de novo o fazendo parar de falar.

"Eu tomei uma decisão..." Antes que Daphne pudesse terminar o telefone toca na sala. Fred foi até lá para atender Daphne foi junto com ele, mas caiu na secretária eletrônica:

"_Oi Fred, oi Daphne, tudo bem? Eu soube o que aconteceu com vocês, e se pudesse voltar agora mesmo com Shaggy e Scooby eu voltaria, mas agora não podemos, está havendo um problema aqui nos aeroportos, então resolvemos prolongar mais a viagem, espero que esteja tudo bem tchau."_

"Ah não deu tempo. Eu queria tanto falar com ela." Daphne se afastou de Fred e sentou no sofá que ficava ao lado do telefone.

"Fred, eu já tomei minha decisão... Eu vou atrás do Michael." Daphne olhou para Fred e ele viu seu seus olhos, olhos de alguém determinado. Mas ele não gostou da ideia.

"Não posso deixar, Daphne olha só pra você, você acabou de se recuperar! Não posso permitir você procurar aquele cara, não depois do que aconteceu."

"Fred eu sei, mas não posso deixar ele solto..."

"A policia pode cuidar disso, o FBI..."

"Fred?" Daphne olhou nos olhos dele, ele se desviou do olhar e sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Aquela vez eu quase perdi você... Não posso me arriscar de novo." Daphne segurou a mão de Fred e pôs sua cabeça no ombro dele.

"Eu sei que é difícil Fred, mas não posso deixar ele solto por aí, se ele fez isso comigo, ele vai fazer isso com mais gente, imagina, pessoas inocentes sofrendo, não eu não posso deixar. Você entende?"

"Vamos dizer que você vá procurar por ele, mas por onde começar nós não temos nada!"

"Bom esse tempo que agente estava se recuperando, eu fiz uma pesquisa, e acho que posso ter uma pista." Fred olhou para Daphne com um rosto desconfiado.

"Espera, você acha que tem, não estou muito confiante nisso."

"Ok me deixa simplificar, eu tenho quarenta e cinco por cento de certeza, está bem pra você?" Daphne respondeu com um sorriso.

"Está bem eu só vou por você, por mim você ficava aqui comigo."

"Obrigada amor." Daphne levemente segurou seu rosto e o beijou.

**Daphne se deitou no colo de Fred e ficou lá por um tempo, ela mesma tentou ficar um tempo sem pensar no que estava prestes a fazer em breve. Ela se levantou e fazendo com que Fred acordasse do seu pequeno sono.**

"Está na hora." Daphne se levantou e pegou seu notebook que estava na mesa, deixando Fred sentado no sofá.

"Então, por onde agente começa?" Fred falou num tom meio sarcástico. Daphne sorriu para ele, e voltou para o notebook.

"Eu estive pesquisando uns tempos atrás, dados sobre o tráfico, e pelo visto, o Mike, quer dizer o Michael não era do tipo que obedecia a ordens, ele é uma de comandante"... Fred interrompeu Daphne.

"Comandante?" Ele deu um leve sorriso.

"Ah eu sei lá eu não entendo muito dessas coisas." Daphne olhou pra ele o que o fez rir.

"É deu pra perceber."

"Vamos dizer que ele é do tipo que comanda aquela área, está bom pra você, senhor perfeição?"

"Desculpa linda, eu não aguentei."

"Ok, mas o que não entendo, foi quando ele me disse que está no tráfico, seria o tráfico de drogas?"

"Geralmente sim, mas..."

"Mas o que?"

"Não, esquece. Eu dizia que o maior índice de tráfico está alto em apenas um lugar."

"E qual é?"

"Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas? Como tem tanta certeza que seu irmão pode estar lá?"

"E não tenho, só sinto que ele esteja."

"Daphne, é arriscado demais, você tá atirando no escuro, é imprudente." Fred aumentou seu tom de voz ao mesmo tempo em que se levantou. Daphne em seguida olhou para ele.

"Fred, não podemos desistir!"

"Não!" Fred disse tão alto, que fez Daphne recuar.

"Desculpe, é que não posso perder você de novo." Fred tentou se aproximar de Daphne, mas ela recuou ainda mais. Daphne olhou para baixo e respondeu baixo.

"Não..."

"Faça o que quiser então, eu não vou." Fred se virou e andou em direção as escadas, mas foi interrompido.

"Tá me dando escolha?" Fred se virou de volta para Daphne.

"Não posso te obrigar a ficar. A escolha é sua, mas espero que tome a certa." Fred subiu as escadas e em seguida entrou em seu quarto.

**Daphne sentou-se no sofá e pensou por alguns minutos, ela se levantou e tomou sua decisão. **

"Desculpe Fred, eu tenho que por um fim nisso. Com ou sem você..." Daphne fechou seu notebook e foi até o chaveiro pegar a chave de seu carro, mas achou melhor pegar a chave da moto de Fred, porque a sua estava no conserto. Pegou seu telefone e foi até a garagem.

"Alô, quem tá falando?"

"Kenny, sou eu Daphne!"

"Daphne! Caramba quanto tempo, você nunca mais me ligou."

"Desculpe, eu tive uns problemas, mas isso não importa agora, preciso de um favor."

"Favor? O que foi agora?"

"Não dá pra explicar aqui, posso contar com você?"

"Tá bom..."

"Você ainda mora naquele lugar?"

"É moro sim, pode vir."

"Valeu amigo."

**Daphne deu partida na moto, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível para chamar atenção de Fred.**

**Ela estava na estrada, e por ela lhe vieram vários pensamentos, inclusive sobre seu irmão.**

"Eu vou dar um fim nisso nem que eu acabe com você, irmão."

_**Bom gente não culpo vocês por me odiarem nessa demora de atualizar os capítulos, mas o mais estranho é que toda vez que posto um capítulo é em época de prova... Mas isso não é importante =) Espero que tenham aproveitado, se quiserem comentem, até logo.**_

**Thanks**

**By**

**Mylysd**


	10. Chapter 10

Oi gente, peço desculpas por ter "abandonado" a fanfic. Além do livro que eu estou escrevendo, eu também tenho outra fic para o blog do Scooby .. Então espero que vocês não tenham perdido a esperança com essa fanfic (kkkkk). Leiam e aproveitem!

**Fred ficou um tempo dentro de seu quarto, deitado na cama, ficou pensando somente no que Daphne havia dito. Ele não queria se ela envolvesse envolve com seu aparentemente irmão. Mas ele mesmo sabia que se eles deixassem o problema para as autoridades, provavelmente iria ignorá-los, e futuramente a situação iria piorar. **

**Ele se levantou, e desceu as escadas até a sala. Procurou por Daphne pela casa inteira, mas já era tarde, ela já havia saído e levado sua moto.**

"Que droga Daph!"

**Demorou mais ou menos meia hora até que Daphne chegasse à casa de Kenny. Ela não reparou muito na paisagem. Era uma casa comum, como todas as outras, exceto pelo grande lago. Não é à toa que Ohio exibe uma bela paisagem, repleta de lagos.**

**Ela Foi até a porta e tocou a campainha temendo que fosse endereço errado. Esperou alguns minutos, e logo a porta se abre. Um homem grande a recebe.**

"Daphne? Daphne é você, quanto tempo!" O homem vai até seu encontro e lhe dá um abraço bem apertado, fazendo Daphne se assustar.

"Kenny? Nossa Kenny, você meio que, cresceu!" Enquanto Daphne falava, ela reparava seu amigo: Cabelos grandes castanhos, até o pescoço, barba castanha bem feita, um físico muito bom, como se fosse um modelo aposentado. Camisa de manga, calça jeans, e sapatos sociais.

"Não pense que um nerd como eu ficaria gordo, e cheio de espinhas!" Ele começou a rir.

"Não mesmo." Daphne deu um leve riso.

"A que idiota eu sou, venha, pode entrar, mas não ligue para a bagunça." Kenny fez um gesto para que Daphne entrasse.

**O amigo de Daphne mostrou algumas partes da casa, como a cozinha, a sala... Não havia nada de "anormal", o que Daphne achou estranho.**

"Ken, não queria ser chata, mas que tal se nós fôssemos logo ao assunto?" Daphne comentou enquanto tomava uma limonada oferecida por ele.

"Ah me desculpe!" Kenny ficou surpreso com as palavras dela, e guardou a jarra de limonada.

"Não, eu que peço desculpas..." Daphne sorriu para seu amigo.

"Bem, venha comigo." Ele a levou para perto da lareira na sala de estar.

"E então?" Daphne comentou sarcasticamente.

"Veja." Kenny tirou do bolso um pequeno controle, e apertou em direção à lareira. Uma luz começou a piscar.

**De repente, a lareira começou a se mover para a direita, abrindo uma passagem secreta. Kenny convidou Daphne para ir primeiro, mas preferiu que ele fosse primeiro.**

**O que sei viu, foi uma longa escada, além do corredor escuro e meio estreito. Mas logo em seguida as luzes foram acesas simultaneamente. O caminho era um pouco longo, mas logo quando eles chegaram, Daphne ficou totalmente surpresa: Ela estava em um tipo de mini base, com vários computadores, aparelhos de alta tecnologia. O espaço era incrivelmente grande. Ela não conseguia falar direito, estava admirada com o lugar.**

"Todos esses anos não foram em vão." Kenny foi andando na frente, e Daphne foi logo atrás.

"Nossa, esses anos, você planejou tudo isso?" Daphne pôs a mão em seu ombro.

"Foram cinco anos..." Kenny sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima, e virou-se para o computador. "Depois que eu saí da CIA, eu praticamente desapareci do mundo... " Kenny suspirou não muito satisfeito.

"Kenny, você é um gênio!" Ela se abaixou para poder alcançar seus olhos, e fez um gesto orgulhoso. Os dois se olharam por um tempo, mas logo ele quebrou o silêncio.

"E então, me conte por que veio, me diga direito toda essa história." Ele puxou um outra cadeira próxima para que ela se sentasse.

"É uma longa história, preciso lhe contar do começo..."

**Fred ainda não sabia o que fazer, ele ficava dando voltas pela sala, como se estivesse esperando pelo filho nascer em uma sala de parto. Ele estava inquieto, o nervosismo estava tomando conta de sua mente, o impedindo de pensar em uma ideia.**

**Até que do nada, algo lhe vem à mente. Ele pôs a mão em seu bolso, e retirou o celular, depois começa a procurar na agenda telefônica. Logo que ele achou o número desejado, uma mulher atendeu:**

"_Seguradora No Lost, em que posso ajudar?"_

"Oi, aqui é Fred Jones eu preciso que você localize a minha moto." A mulher demorou um breve tempo a responder, pois digitou o nome dele, no banco de dados.

"_Foi algum roubo senhor Jones?"_

"Não, eu emprestei mina moto para minha namorada, agora não sei onde está."

"_Sim, agora me diga o número da placa..."_

**Ele pensou por um tempo para lembrar dela...**

"_Senhor?"_

"Desculpe, não estava me lembrando."

**Ele rapidamente deu os dígitos, mas antes que pudesse dizer os dois últimos, ele hesitou. Um pensamento lhe veio: Será que isso era o certo? Se ele continuasse, talvez depois, Daphne iria achar que ele não confia nele. Mas talvez seja o certo a fazer, ela poderia estar correndo perigo, se seguisse até o fim.**

"_Por favor aguarde um momento."_

**O nervosismo dele se misturou com um pouco de raiva. Afinal, ela sai e pega sua moto sem nem dizer nada, Deus sabe onde ela pode está agora. Quem garante que ela já não está em um aeroporto, pegando um voo para Las Vegas? Para piorar, eles já estavam sendo pressionados. Depois que eles conseguiram sair daquela ilha, as polícias americana e chilena começaram a investigar, e logo acharam os homens em que Fred havia atirado. Por incrível que pareça, todos estavam vivos, mas logo foram presos. Um mês depois, os dois ainda estavam em tratamento, e logo começaram a receber chamadas da polícia, e do FBI, procurando respostas. Está sendo um processo demorado, então qualquer ato dos dois, que as autoridades achem suspeito, seria um problema.**

"_Pronto senhor, aqui está, vou mandar o endereço por sms, o senhor vai pedir segurança armada?"_

"Não será necessário, obrigado." Fred comentou temendo arrepender-se depois.

**Ele desligou o celular e esperou a mensagem. Sentou-se no sofá e esperou. Foram poucos minutos de espera, mas que o deixou nervoso. Assim que ela chegou, ele mal olhou, e já foi pegar as chaves. O carro que ele tinha estava na revisão, então o único jeito foi pegar a Máquina de Mistério.**

"Então pra quê precisa de minha ajuda?" Kenny ainda não estava entendendo o porquê que sua amiga pediu sua ajuda.

"Preciso que você me dê algo que me ajude a encontrar meu irmão, qualquer coisa, você é tão inteligente!" Daphne levantou-se de sua cadeira e ficou andando em círculos.

"Como o quê? Armas?" Ele observava Daphne andar para todos os cantos.

"Eu não sei, não acho que seja uma boa ideia eu me envolver com isso, de novo..." Ela voltou a sentar-se, abaixou a cabeça e pôs as duas mãos no rosto.

"Eu não posso ajudar você desse jeito Daphne, olhe acalme-se e me diga o que fazer." Kenny pôs a sua mão no ombro esquerdo dela, para acalmá-la.

"Preciso que você que me dê apoio, me ajude saber onde meu irmão está!" Ela o encarou nos olhos, deixando-o comovido.

"Ah Daphne, sinceramente, não sei por que você quer tanto achá-lo." Ele desviou o olhar dela.

"Ele é meu irmão Kennny! Eu preciso achá-lo, eu tenho que convencê-lo de parar com isso!" Ela novamente se levantou.

"Mas ele tentou matar você! Não entende?!" Ele também se levantou.

"Eu sei! Mas, eu tenho que tentar." Daphne ficou de costas para ele, e se apoiou em uma mesa. "Eu o amava muito, nem sabe o quanto, eu queria saber por que ele se transformou nisso." Uma lágrima involuntariamente de seu rosto. "Ainda não consigo acreditar que ele tentou me matar. É por isso que quero dar um fim nisso!" Ela se voltou para ele.

"Espero que você esteja ciente do que vai fazer." Kenny a encarou nos olhos.

"Eu também Ken..." Ela olhou para baixo, triste.

"Sente-se vamos começar. O que você vai fazer primeiro?" Seu amigo novamente puxou a cadeira para perto de si, e a convidou para sentar. E se virou para o computador. "Primeiro, é melhor você comprar uma passagem de avião, para Las Vegas."

"Eu sei, eu ia comprar depois de conversar com você?" Daphne comentou sarcasticamente. "Mas você não vem comigo?" Ela ficou confusa.

"Você sabe que é perigoso se eu sair daqui." Ele respondeu fria e claramente.

"Mas eu preciso de você!" Ela apertou seu braço firme, ele olhou para ela, mas sem reação.

"Me perdoe Daphne, mas você sabe muito bem o que acontece se eu sair daqui..." Ele voltou a olhar para o computador. "Por que você não chama seu namorado? Ele é a melhor pessoa para te ajudar."

"Fred não quis concordar com minha ideia... Por isso pensei que podia contar com você." Ela comentou decepcionada.

"E você pode!" Ele sorriu para ela. "Mas só posso ajudar daqui." Ele tentou acalmá-la.

Daphne ficou em silêncio, fazendo seu amigo estranhar, e logo voltou a falar.

"Tudo bem Kenny, acho que posso dar conta sozinha." Daphne tentou disfarçar dando um leve sorriso.

"Daphne, eu espero que você não tenha aprontado nada!" Fred estava nervoso, batendo levemente no volante, ainda mais porque havia pegado um engarrafamento na estrada. Quase perdendo a paciência, temendo que Daphne fizesse algo de que poderia se arrepender depois.

20 minutos depois, o trânsito já estava fluindo normalmente, ele já estava metros da casa de Kenny, ele não quis parar na porta, para não chamar atenção. Mas mesmo assim, havia alertas de segurança por um grande perímetro.

"Minha moto! Daphne está aqui." A moto dele estava próxima à porta, mas estava sem o alarme. Ele a verificou, e foi bater na porta.

"Problemas." O alerta nos computadores de Kenny começou a soar. "Espero que não seja a polícia, de novo." Ele se levantou, e foi até o centro da sala olhar os monitores.

"Daphne, você reconhece esse homem?" Kenny fez um gesto com a mão para chamá-la.

"Eu... Não... Acredito nisso!" Daphne pôs a mão em sua boca, porque estava chocada, vendo seu namorado aparecendo na tela.

"Céus como ele conseguiu me achar?!" Ela não estava acreditando no que estava vendo.

"Esse é aquele tal de Fred?" Ao contrário de Daphne, seu amigo estava ficou calmo, sabendo que não era a polícia. "Não vou precisar me mudar de novo."

Daphne foi correndo até porta, deixando Kenny para trás, assustado com a velocidade.

"Eu acho que sim." Kenny ficou. Não queria atrapalhar a conversa dos dois.

Ela estava tão nervosa, que mal conseguia destrancar a porta. Quando ela abriu, deu de cara com ele.

"Daphne!" Fred não se conteve de emoção, e a abraçou fortemente, fazendo-a gemer de dor.

"Fred? O que está fazendo aqui?" Ela se soltou dele, poder falar.

Quando ele se lembrou do que ela fez, logo perdeu o sorriso.

"O que deu em você? Saiu sem avisar, ainda pegou minha moto!" Ele estava aumentando seu tom de voz porque estava inconformado.

"Fred me deixe explicar..." Fred fez um gesto com a mão para que Daphne parasse de falar.

"Me deixa entrar primeiro?" Ele saiu entrando sem mesmo a permissão dela. Ele tentou investigar para tentar algo de incomum, como um possível amante.

"O que você está fazendo?" Daphne entrou e fechou a porta, estranhando o comportamento dele.

"Ei, o que está havendo?" Kenny viu Fred entrando na casa, e subiu para pedir explicações.

"Não me diga que você é o amante dela." Fred se virou para ele, cruzando os braços.

"Eu? Não, não sou. Eu sei que sou muito lindo, mas sou apenas um amigo de longa data." Kenny esbanjou um sorriso.

"Menos Ken." Daphne comentou sarcasticamente.

"Então, você veio para ajudar com o plano, certo?" Kenny sentou-se no sofá.

"Plano?" Fred novamente se virou para Daphne. "Daph não acredito que você iria continuar com isso!" Fred ficou chateado, ele já desconfiava que Daphne iria continuar com a ideia.

"Eu preciso continuar Fred! Nós temos que tentar! É a nossa chance de mostrar para a polícia que estamos certos!" Daphne novamente tentou convencê-lo a seguir com o plano.

"Não, você levou isso longe demais..." Ele abaixou a cabeça, em decepção.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Ela ficou com medo de suas palavras.

"Acabou Daphne."

_**Ok essa é a hora em que vocês vão ficar com raiva, mas esperem, antes de vocês me matarem, quero dizer que vou atualizar o capítulo 11 o mais rápido possível para nossa alegria. Porque até eu não ia aguentar ficar meses, anos esperando saber o que vai acontecer não é? XD**_

_**Thanks**_

_**By**_

_**Mylysd**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Oi pessoal, aposto que depois do capítulo 10 vocês queriam me matar né , mas não se preocupem, eu acho XD. Bom não tenho mais nada a dizer, então divirtam-se.**_

"O que foi... Que você... disse?" Daphne não estava acreditando no que Fred havia dito.

"Foi o que eu disse, terminamos." Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dela.

"Kenny depois eu falo com você, até mais." O tom de voz dela havia mudado, estava mais séria, como se estivesse a ponto de desabar e começar a chorar, então ela saiu.

"A-até mais então." Kenny não sabia direito o que fazer, ou dizer. Ele acenou se levantou e ficou olhando para a porta.

"Eu tenho que ir... Desculpe o transtorno." Fred mal olhou para Kenny, e também saiu.

Assim que ele saiu, ele viu que sua moto não estava lá, para variar.

"Que droga, de novo não!"

**Daphne já estava pegando a estrada, mas não conseguiu se conter, lágrimas começaram a cair. Ela não acreditava nas palavras dele, aquilo era um pesadelo. A pessoa em que ela mais podia contar, agora a deixou.**

**Não havia mais escolhas: Ou ela continuava, e poderia ter a chance de parar Michael, ou deixava tudo de lado, e permitir que ele ferisse mais pessoas.**

"Estou longe demais para voltar." Pensou consigo mesma. Ela estava disposta a se arriscar por aquela causa, até mesmo estando sem Fred. Pelo menos podia contar com a ajuda de Kenny, mas não seria a mesma coisa.

"Espero que ela tenha desistido dessa ideia."

**Fred também havia pegado a estrada de volta para casa. Ele queria alcançar Daphne, mas ela era mais rápida. Agora ele temia o que iria ocorrer pela frente. Talvez ela desistisse da ideia, ou ela seguisse em frente, o que ele mais temia que ocorresse.**

"Ah Daph..." Ele deu um longo suspiro, preocupado com ela. Terminar o namoro, não foi uma de suas melhores ideias, mas ele só o fez para o "bem dela".

Ainda na estrada, Daphne já estava decidida a viajar para Las Vegas. Seus pensamentos estavam tão longe, que quase foi atropelada por um caminhão. Ela também sabia que estava sendo "vigiada" pela polícia, então chamar a atenção seria perigoso.

O trânsito estava normal, então ela voltou rapidamente, para casa. Guardou a moto, mesmo pensando em não guardá-la.

**Rapidamente ela correu para seu quarto, e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho. Enquanto a água caía, novamente seus pensamentos a cercaram. Ela pôs a mão na parede, e começou a chorar.**

**Talvez a culpa de tudo isso seja de Michael. A ligação de meses atrás, de repente, mudou a vida de Daphne. Ou talvez a culpa disso tudo seja dela. Largou mão de tudo para ir atrás dele, largou até o seu ex-namorado. Iria partir na intenção de tentar convencê-lo a parar com isso de uma vez. Mas e se ela não conseguisse? E se a informação estivesse errada? Teria viajado milhares de quilômetros para nada? Poderia ser, mas era diferente dessa vez. Sua intuição falava mais alto, como nunca. Ela estava atirando no escuro...**

**Quando saiu do banho, rapidamente vestiu uma calça preta, uma blusa de manga curta branca, e um blazer para combinar com a cor da calça. Pôs suas sandálias, e começou a arrumar as malas, temendo que Fred chegasse e a impedisse de sair. Enquanto terminava de se arrumar ela pegou seu celular para chamar um táxi. Além de ligar para o aeroporto, e depois para um hotel.**

**Fred havia acabar de estacionar o carro na frente da casa, não guardou, pois tinha medo que Daphne tivesse saído para outro lugar.**

**Enquanto isso depois de ter arrumado as malas, ela pegou seu celular para chamar um táxi.**

"Daphne? Daphne cadê você?" Ele entrou correndo na casa, desesperado.

Antes que ele pudesse subir as escadas, ele deu de cara com Daphne, já descendo e com algumas malas na mão.

"Daphne, o que está fazendo? Não me diga que está indo para..."

"Sim Fred, estou indo para Las Vegas." Ela o interrompeu enquanto descia as escadas.

"Não acredito que vai continuar com isso." Ele tentou bloquear o caminho dela. O que a deixou irritada.

"Pode me dar licença? Eu tenho um voo para pegar."

"Por favor, pare com isso! Se você for pode não voltar mais! Você precisa ficar!" Fred colocou as duas mãos nos ombros dela para impedi-la.

"Agora é tarde." Ela começou a andar, dessa vez ele não tentou impedir.

Assim que ela saiu, Fred ficou parado no mesmo canto, nem sequer olhou ela ir embora, não sabia o que fazer.

A ruiva ficou esperando em frente da casa por um tempo o táxi chegar, ela não olhou para trás, estava determinada a prosseguir. Não seria seu ex-namorado que ia impedi-la agora.

Ela ficou preocupada com o atraso do táxi, ficava olhando as horas no celular, chegou até a olhar para casa, mas não avistava mais ele.

"Oi! Desculpe o atraso, o trânsito estava uma droga." O taxista havia acabado de chegar.

"Não tem problema." Daphne esperou que ele parasse o carro.

"Deixe que eu levo suas malas senhorita." O taxista rapidamente saiu do carro para ajudar a jovem.

"Ah, obrigada." Ela sorriu em agradecimento, enquanto guardava as malas também.

Ela entrou no carro, e olhou pela última vez a casa, sede da Mystery Inc. O taxista deu a partida no carro, e foram embora.

Daphne não falou uma palavra a viagem toda. Ficou pensando em tudo, principalmente em Fred, o que foi estranho para ela tentar esquecê-lo. "Será que ele vai ficar bem?" "Talvez eu tenha sido dura demais com ele..." Pensava consigo mesma. "Não, ele quem foi rude comigo, ele quis terminar comigo. Se ele me amasse mesmo, não faria o que fez."

"Senhorita chegaremos ao aeroporto em breve, está tudo bem?" O taxista olhou para o retrovisor.

"Ok... Obrigada." Ela estava tão perdida, que mal sabia o que ele falou.

No meio da viagem, Daphne pegou seu celular para ligar para Kenny.

"Alô?"

"Kenny, preciso de sua ajuda."

"É você Daphne?"

"Quem mais seria?"

"Está me dando broncas, então é você mesmo."

"Desculpe... Estou um pouco nervosa."

"Está tudo bem... Agora me diga o que posso fazer por você?"

"Se lembra do que eu te falei sobre meu irmão?"

"Sim, me lembro."

"Então, preciso que você busque informações sobre o tráfico de drogas, e depois me envie quando eu chegar em Las Vegas. Pode fazer isso?"

"Claro."

"Obrigado meu amigo, obrigado mesmo."

"Você já me ajudou tanto, era o mínimo que eu posso fazer."

Um silêncio de poucos minutos tomou a ligação.

"Preciso desligar, está tudo bem?"

"Ah sim, até mais Daphne."

Ela desligou o telefone, e novamente voltou ao seu silêncio. A viagem demorou 40 minutos. Quando chegaram, novamente não prestou atenção nas palavras do taxista avisando do término da viagem. Ele precisou chamar três vezes até que ela voltasse ao normal.

"Oi? Ah me desculpe, estava tão desligada." Ela deu um sorriso sem jeito tentando disfarçar a situação.

"Não tem problema senhorita." O motorista sorriu. "São 50 dólares."

"Tome, fique com o troco." Ela deu 60 dólares para ele, e saiu do carro.

O motorista saiu do carro, e ajudou Daphne a tirar as malas. Assim que terminou, foi embora.

Ela fez o check-in, esperou por um tempo até entrar no avião, mas antes que entrasse nele, ainda na escada rolante, pensou consigo mesma:

"Adeus Ohio... Adeus Freddie..." E assim, subiu a bordo.

"O que foi que eu fiz..."

Fred estava no banho, assim como Daphne, pensava várias coisas enquanto se banhava.

"Daphne foi embora e é tudo culpa minha!" Ele apertou os punhos, estava furioso consigo mesmo.

"Eu nunca devia ter terminado com ela...!" Lamentava-se a todo o momento. Agora era tarde, ela já deve estar em Las Vegas.

**Ele saiu do banho, mais deprimido do que quando entrou, mal quis colocar uma roupa, ficou com seu roupão mesmo. Se jogou em sua cama, pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça, e ficou olhando para o teto. Ficou lá por vários minutos, por incrível que pareça, não pensava em nada. Virava a cabeça de lado, várias vezes. E quando deu por si avistou seu celular. Do nada lhe vem algo à mente.**

"Kenny..." O rapaz rapidamente se levantou da cama, pôs uma camisa branca de longa, sua calça casual azul, um sapato, e depois de ter terminado de ser arrumar, foi até a garagem pegar sua moto.

"Só podia ser ela..." Ele tentou dar a partida, mas viu que as chaves não estavam provavelmente poderiam estar no quarto de Daphne.

Quando chegou até o quarto dela, percebeu que a porta estava trancada.

"Daphne vai me matar depois." Ele respirou fundo, tomou impulso e arrombou a porta.

Não precisou procurar muito, as chaves estava em cima da cômoda. Antes que de pegá-las, ele viu um porta-retratos ao lado. Havia uma foto dele e de Daphne, tirada anos atrás. Eles estavam nas montanhas do Alasca, depois de resolver outro mistério, estavam abraçados. O sorriso estampado nos rostos dos dois, não dava para imaginar o que eles estavam passando agora.

"Ah Daphne..." Ele pegou a foto olhando apenas para o rosto dela. Ficou um tempo olhando para ela, até se esquecendo do tempo.

"Tenho que ir..." Pensou consigo mesmo, e pôs de volta a foto. Saiu do quarto, mas não conseguiu fechar a porta por causa do arrombamento.

"Eu resolvo isso depois..." Ele correu até a garagem, pegou a moto e foi embora.

**Daphne já estava no avião, mal havia chegado à metade do caminho. Então começou a procurar em seu computador, algumas informações sobre o tráfico de drogas em Las Vegas.**

"Senhora, aceita alguma bebida?" A aeromoça lhe mostrou o carrinho com as bebidas.

"Não, obrigada." Ela sorriu em resposta.

De repente, ela começou a sentir-se estranha, como se estivesse sendo vigiada. Talvez Michael esteja vigiando ela todo esse tempo. Desde o ataque no restaurante, até agora. E se o plano desse errado? Se seu irmão estivesse mesmo a vigiando, tudo o que ela havia planejado teria sido em vão. Ele poderia fugir para um ligar distante.

Mas se ela estivesse mesmo sendo vigiada, talvez houvesse um espião dele presente dentro do avião, pronto para matá-la a qualquer momento...

"Acalme-se Daphne!" Pensou. "Isso só é coisa da sua cabeça!" Ela tentou seu acalmar, mas nada a impedia de descartar a ideia de que poderia estar certa.

"Com licença, aeromoça?"

"Sim, deseja algo?" A aeromoça voltou-se para Daphne.

"Eu queria um chá para me acalmar. Ficar nas alturas me deixa nervosa." Daphne tentou disfarçar sua preocupação.

"Sim temos, já vou lhe servir." A aeromoça sorriu em resposta.

"Obrigado."

Enquanto seu chá ainda não chegava, Daphne continuava a olhar seu computador, ainda tentando entender as informações que havia recolhido, e não percebeu a presença de um homem se aproximando dela.

"Com licença, você é Daphne Blake?"

_**Nossa não vou comentar muito se não posso estragar a história XD. Espero que tenham gostado, agradeço à todos por estarem lendo essa fic, vocês são demais! Até a próxima pessoal **___

_**Thanks**_

_**By**_

_**Mylysd**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Oi pessoal, primeiramente venho pedir desculpas à todos vocês por ter 'abandonado' essa fic. Falo a verdade quando digo que essa fic é uma das minhas favoritas. Eu tive muita coisa pra fazer nesses últimos anos, além disso eu fiquei desanimada em escrever também, eu confesso. ****Mas prometo que farei o possível para terminar essa fic com o melhor possível e não desagradar vocês. Obrigado também aos comentários que recebi por esta fic. Eu os li novamente e isso me deu uma 'animada' Obrigado novamente, e aproveitem.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ela se virou para ele, vendo um homem branco de cabelo raspado, vestido de terno preto, como um típico homem de negócios.<strong>

"_E agora o que eu faço? E se ele for um maníaco tentando me matar?!" _Ela pensou consigo mesma engolindo em seco.

"Senhorita Blake é você?" O homem continuou.

"S-sim... S-sou eu..." Ela gaguejou, temendo que tivesse feito a escolha errada.

"Isso é ótimo!" Ele se alegrou e sentou ao lado dela.

"Ótimo?" Ela estranhou.

"Claro! Minha filha é uma grande fã sua!"

"Sério?! Digo, que ótimo!" Daphne respirou mais aliviada.

"Eu não queria te incomodar, mas será que poderia me dar um autógrafo? Minha filha ficaria muito contente." O homem retirou de seu terno um pequeno bloco e uma caneta.

"Posso sim, claro!" Ela respondeu contente.

**Antes que Daphne começasse a assinar, ela viu outro homem, cabelos pretos também vestindo terno preto, duas cadeiras à frente. Ele olhou para ela com olhos diferentes do normal.**

"Senhorita Blake?" O homem que estava ao lado dela estranhou o comportamento de Daphne.

"Ah desculpe, me distraí por um momento. Mas qual é o nome dela?"

"É Carine, com c."

"Ok." Ela o assinou, e entregou para ele.

"Muito obrigado, e desculpe o incômodo." Ele deu uma leve tapinha no ombro, e voltou para seu lugar.

"Não há de quê..." Ela deu um meio-sorriso.

**Daphne ainda não estava tranquila, depois de ver aquele homem olhando para ela, sua mente ficou agitada. Ela estava em um tremendo conflito por dentro. E se aquele rapaz for mesmo um espião, era o que ela queria saber.**

"_Não posso simplesmente perguntar para ele, seria algo idiota de se fazer."_ Pensou. _"Melhor esquecer, estou ficando paranoica." Daphne respirou fundo, e fechou seus olhos para relaxar._

**Fred novamente chegou até a casa de Kenny. Ele tirou o capacete apoiando-o na moto e retirou as chaves da ignição.**

"Ah..." Ele suspirou fundo e se dirigiu até a porta.

"Vamos abra logo essa porta!" Fred estava fervendo de raiva, todo aquele estresse das últimas horas, o fizeram mudar de humor rapidamente.

**Quando ouviu o destrancar da porta e esta abrir, ele se calou, esperando a figura que iria aparecer.**

"Você de novo?! O que quer desta vez? Sua ex já deve estar em Las Vegas." Kenny sorriu ironicamente, apoiando seu braço na fresta da porta.

"Foi por isso que vim até aqui. Eu preciso da sua ajuda! Posso entrar!?" Fred mal respirou ao dizer aquelas palavras.

"Ei, espera aí amigo você..."

"Obrigado." Fred interrompeu Kenny entrando em sua casa sem reservas.

"Ninguém merece..." Kenny suspirou fundo, e fechou a porta.

"Então, porque veio até minha humilde residência?"

"Humilde? Eu sei que você tem todos aqueles equipamentos caros." Fred riu ironicamente cruzando seus braços.

"Como sabe disso?" Kenny franziu a testa.

"Daphne havia me dito sobre você uma vez... Ah, Daphne..." Fred hesitou ao lembrar-se dela. Por um momento havia até se esquecido do motivo de estar na casa de Kenny.

**Kenny notou a expressão triste no rosto do loiro. Sentiu pena dele, como qualquer um sentiria depois de presenciar o término de um namoro.**

"Eu sei que fui muito rude antes, mas preciso que me ajude, é sobre Daphne."

"Veio aqui para me pedir conselhos?" Kenny também cruzou os braços.

"Estou falando sério!"

"Calma amigo, estava só brincando. Sente-se." Ele apontou uma cadeira próxima à Fred para se sentar.

"Você tem de me contar sobre tudo que ela veio buscar aqui."

**Kenny olhou para ele por alguns segundos, depois desviou seu olhar, expressando estar preocupado.**

"O que foi?" Fred estranhou sua reação.

"Sinto muito, mas prometi que não... Contaria nada."

"O que foi que disse?!" Fred alterou sua voz, o que fez Kenny recuar de seu lugar.

"Desculpa, mas foi ela que me pediu que não contasse nada." O homem suspirou, preparando-se para falar novamente. "Enquanto estava no táxi, ela me ligou duas vezes. Na segunda vez, ela parecia estar preocupada... Ela me disse desse mesmo jeito: 'Por favor, não conte para Fred sobre o que falamos, eu não quero envolvê-lo nisso.'"

"Não pode ser..." Fred olhou para o chão, novamente ele mudou de humor de zangado, para triste. "Eu devia ter ido com ela." Sussurrou.

"Eu sinto muito..."

"Não! Não sente! Daphne está correndo perigo, e ainda sim você se recusa a me dizer!" O loiro se levantou da cadeira de onde estava para encará-lo.

**Kenny o encarou por alguns segundos, depois olhou para outro lado. Sentiu pena do pobre homem que estava preocupado com sua 'ex'. Logo mais a realidade veio à tona.**

**É certo que Daphne poderia se cuidar sozinha, mas dessa vez ela iria confrontar seu irmão que estava envolvido numa rede de tráfico de drogas. Seria algo muito arriscado para ela ir sozinha.**

"Está bem, está bem. Eu lhe darei as informações, mas você vai ter de prometer que vai me defender, caso ela queira me matar." Kenny se levantou, pegou do bolso seu controle e apontou para a lareira.

"Sabia que poderia contar com você."

**Enquanto isso, Daphne mal conseguia se concentrar em sua pesquisa, estava preocupada demais ou paranoica demais. Mesmo tentando esquecer, quando ela colocava algo em sua cabeça, não tirava até ter certeza. E aquele homem que olhou para ela com certeza tinha algo suspeito. Mas agora não poderia saber até ele sair do banheiro.**

"_Eu preciso mesmo de umas férias." _pensou consigo mesma.

**Enquanto aquela figura ainda permanecia no banheiro, Daphne voltou para seu notebook, lembrando-se que ainda não havia feito uma reserva em um hotel em Las Vegas. Algo que não a preocupou muito, pois a cidade possuía diversos hotéis.**

**Logo após ter feito sua reserva pela internet, fechou seu computador e recostou sua cabeça na poltrona, suspirando de cansaço. Cansaço do longo dia, dos seus problemas. Nos últimos meses, sua vida tem girado de ponta cabeça. Foram tantos acontecimentos num curto intervalo de tempo.**

**Ela fechou seus olhos, e adormeceu pedindo que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um longo pesadelo, poderia ser longo, mas mesmo assim seria apenas um pesadelo. Infelizmente, nem tudo é como as pessoas querem que seja. Então se não pudesse ser o que ela queria, a ruiva desejava que tudo aquilo acabasse rapidamente para que ela voltasse a ter ou tentasse ter uma vida normal de volta. E o único modo seria enfrentando seu próprio irmão.**

**Passada as horas, Daphne acordou com uma voz que dizia que a viagem chegou ao fim.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bom pessoal espero que não tenham achado (ou acharam mesmo assim) esse capítulo muito tedioso. Como vocês já sabem voltei a escrever agora, então esse capítulo foi mais para aquecer a fic e eu já planejava escrever essa parte assim mesmo. Até a próxima :3<strong>_

_**Thanks**_

_**By**_

_**Mylysd**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Oi pessoal, quero sempre agradecer à todos vocês que estão lendo minha fic. Vocês não sabem o quanto isso significa pra mim. Muito obrigado!**_

_**Atenção, o nome do hotel na história é fictício, então qualquer semelhança com algum hotel de seu conhecimento será uma mera coincidência. B-)**_

_**Então **_**acomodem-se, peguem pipoca, refrigerante e vamos acompanhar essa novela a seguir.**

* * *

><p>"Mas já?" Daphne comentou consigo mesma. Ela bocejava várias e várias vezes, quase voltando a dormir novamente. O cansaço ainda estava presente, depois de vários acontecimentos num curto tempo.<p>

**Ainda sonolenta, ela começava a se preparar como os outros passageiros para descer do avião, e poucos minutos depois, ela já estava dentro do aeroporto esperando suas malas.**

**Enquanto isso, em Ohio já estava anoitecendo, e Fred terminava de preparar suas malas. Ele colocou várias roupas na cama para se decidir quais usaria quando estivesse lá, pensando em não levar muitas já que imaginava não ficar em Las Vegas por muito tempo, pois estava decidido em trazer Daphne de volta o mais rápido possível.**

"Daphne estava certa. Acho que preciso renovar o meu guarda roupa." ele pensou. Na verdade Fred tinha várias roupas, mas metade delas suas eram calças azuis, camisas brancas de gola com mangas longas e o seu lenço laranja. Sem contar seu sapato marrom com fivela.

"Pois bem, que seja." Ele suspirou fundo, vendo que não tinha muitas opções, ele pôs algumas roupas e alguns pertences e ao todo, precisou de apenas uma mala média.

_Daphne precisaria de uma mala grande só para guardar sua maquiagem. _Fred, de repente, se viu rindo, em seguida olhou para a foto de Daphne em seu criado-mudo. Por um breve momento ele esqueceu de todos os seus problemas, e logo depois se via arrependido de não tê-la impedido de sair por aquela porta.

**Aquele sentimento de culpa o atormentava em todo o momento, desde a ida de Daphne para Las Vegas. Ele se sentia o responsável por ela, e acontecendo alguma coisa, ele nunca poderia se perdoar.**

"Não se preocupe Daph, eu estou indo."

**Fred pegou a foto dela para observar mais de perto. Ele**** estava determinado, ele sentia que nada poderia impedi-lo. Por ela, ele iria até o fim.**

**Passaram-se 10 minutos que Daphne estava esperando suas malas aparecerem na esteira do aeroporto. Seu maior medo era que, no pior das hipóteses elas poderiam ter sido extraviadas ou roubadas. Ao todo, ela levava 3 malas: uma grande, média e uma pequena. Sua mala mais 'preciosa' era a mala média, a qual ela guardava sua maquiagem importada. Ela sempre reclamava de Fred que dizia que metade de suas malas tinham apenas produtos de beleza.**

_"Isso não é verdade Fred! Você sabe muito bem que eu só preciso de uma mala apenas." _A mulher respondia com orgulho.

"Ah, finalmente!" Ela exclamou quando viu suas 3 malas chegando 'sãs e salvas'.

**Seu próximo passo era pegar um táxi e seguir em direção ao hotel Gran Marita, que se situava no coração de Las Vegas. A partir daí, era necessário administrar todas as informações adquiridas sobre Michael e sua atividade pela cidade e começar o trabalho detetive, descobrindo a exata localização de seu** **irmão.**

**Após um pequeno conflito ao tentar equilibrar suas malas, ela saiu andando se arrependendo de não procurar por um carrinho antes, achando que podia dar conta daquilo tudo sozinha. **

**Daphne estava tão distraída enquanto caminhava, que mal notou um homem vindo à sua frente. Os dois se chocaram e quase que as malas dela caem. O homem se recompôs rapidamente e saiu andando sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Tudo foi tão rápido que ela mal conseguiu ver seu rosto, que estava quase imperceptível pelo boné que ele usava.**

**Daphne ia abrir sua boca para falar algo, mas notou um papel que foi deixado em sua mão direita pelo choque com aquele homem. Ela se virou para procurá-lo, mas ele já tinha desaparecido na multidão de pessoas que estavam no lugar.**

**Ela abriu o papel pela curiosidade, e foi então que seu humor mudou.**

_**"Que bom que você veio."**_

_Então ele sabe que eu estou aqui. Eu já esperava por isso. _

**Daphne agora estava novamente no território inimigo, dessa vez não era como naquela ilha. Dessa vez ela estava sozinha. Seria um trabalho árduo e perigoso, mas ela estava disposta a arriscar. Ela já sabia que Michael não teria piedade nem ao menos de sua própria irmã, então precisava ter cuidado um cuidado redobrado.**

_Não posso perder mais tempo, preciso pegar um táxi e ir para o hotel._

**Daphne olhou para trás por uma última vez pensando em quem poderia ser a pessoa que lhe entregou aquele bilhete, com certeza seria um 'empregado' de Michael ou algo do tipo. Em seguida ela olhou para sua frente e caminhou para a área de táxis.**

"Para onde a senhora deseja ir?" Disse o táxi ajudando a mulher com suas malas.

"Hotel Gran Marita, por favor."

**Fred já estava ao caminho do aeroporto, ele preferiu pegar um táxi ao invés da Mystery Machine. Enquanto ele obsevava a estrada, ele ouviu o seu celular tocando.**

_"Espero que já esteja dentro do avião."_

_"Vá com calma, eu não tenho culpa do trânsito piorar por aqui. Mas enquanto isso, você já deve ter tudo o que preciso, não é?"_

_"Mas é claro que sim."_

_"Então diga."_

_"Daphne está se hospedando no hotel Gran Marita, no coração de Las Vegas."_

_"Gran Marita?" Fred pensou. Por um momento aquilo lhe chamou a atenção._

_"Sim."_

_"Eu sinto que já ouvi falar nesse nome, mas não me lembro muito bem."_

_"Pois bem, posso continuar?"_

_"Prossiga."_

_"Parece que ela está se dirigindo para lá agora"_

_"Você rastreou o celular dela?"_

_"Você quer ajuda ou respostas?"_

_"Esqueca Kenny, mas espero que isso não nos traga problemas futuramente."_

_"Terminei. A única coisa que irei fazer agora é mandar o endereço do hotel, e você que se vire, Jones."_

_"Obrigado por quase nada, Kenny."_

_"Ingrato! Da próxima vez, faça sua própria busca!"_

_"Desculpe! E antes que desligue, pode me fazer um último favor?"_

_"Diga."_

_"Você pode fazer uma pesquisa me dando as informações daquele hotel? Sua história, fundador, quando foi construído?"_

_"Está bem."_

Fred ouviu o barulho do telefone, e quando olhou para sua tela, notou que Kenny já havia desligado.

"Ele desligou na minha cara!" Fred mostrou o celular para o motorista do táxi, que olhou pelo retrovisor sem entender nada.

**40 minutos depois de uma desconfortável viagem de táxi, Fred havia chegado ao aeroporto de Ohio. Ele fez o check-in e algum tempo depois já estava dentro do avião.**

"Senhor, gostaria de uma bebida?"

"Não, obrigado."

**A aeromoça assentiu para Fred, e prosseguiu com o seu carrinho alguns passos.**

"Espere! Senhorita aeromoça?"

**A mulher retornou para Fred, e este sentiu uma leve culpa por tê-la chamado após dispensá-la.**

"Sim."

"Poderia me dar um chá? Para me acalmar? A ansiedade está acabando comigo."

"Nós temos chá sim, espero que logo vou-lhe servir."

"Ok, obrigado."

**Enquanto esperava o chá chegar, Fred recostou sua cabeça na cadeira, e fechou seus olhos.**

_"Daph, o que eu não faria por você..."_

**Segundos depois, ele abriu seus olhos, suspirou e disse em voz baixa:**

"Eu preciso mesmo de umas férias..."

**Quando a aeromoça retornou com seu chá, Fred agradeceu e deu um pequeno gole.**

_"Se Velma estivesse aqui, ela com certeza ia rir de mim." _Fred deu uma leve risada lembrando-se de sua amiga que zombava dele por tomar chá, já que Fred zombava dela por tomar chá.

**Após pequena viagem de táxi, Daphne finalmente chegou ao hotel Gran Marita. Ao sair, ela primeiro olhou para a grande fachada colorida e iluminada do hotel. Típico de Las Vegas. Seus olhos ficaram admirados com a grandeza do hotel e da própria cidade. Ela já esteve algumas vezes com a Turma, mas nunca parou para olhar com precisão a Cidade do Pecado. Luzes, sons, pessoas, aquilo tudo era algo inexplicável, de um jeito bom e ruim.**

**Daphne agradeceu o motorista pela ajuda com as malas depois de ter o pago. ****Quando a mulher estava pronta, ela entrou no hotel, e sentiu uma sensação estranha, de que algo estava errado...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá pessoal, primeiramente eu venho agradecer à você que tem a paciência de me acompanhar todo esse tempo com essa fic. Obrigado mesmo, vocês são demais.<strong>_

_**Eu não sei se alguém percebeu, mas achei legal dar as mesmas ações e falas para Daphne e Fred. Como se os dois estivessem "ligados" um com o outro. (coisa de shipper) Não pensem que eu afundei com o ship não, eu amo muito essa dupla (;-;) **_

_**A fic ainda não acabou (ainda não?) então tem muita coisa pela frente (aguentem aí). :-B**_

**Thanks**

**By**

**Mylysd**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oi pessoal, espero que estejam gostando dessa fic. Eu agradeço à todos vocês que estão acompanhando-a desde 2011 e haja tempo! \(O_O)/**

**Espero que não estejam cansados de tantos anos lendo e lendo, e nada de um final. Mas não se preocupem, (ou se preocupem) pois ela está perto dos capítulos finais. \(._.) Mais uma vez eu agradeço à vocês que me aturaram todo esse tempo, seus lindos. :3**

Atenção: Haverá uma pequena mudança no formato da história: Os textos grandes deixarão de ficar em negrito, pois aquilo prejudica o modo de ler.

**Obrigada e boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Fred permaneceu em silêncio praticamente por todo o percurso. Mesmo tendo ao seu lado direito um senhor de idade que insistia em conversar. O loiro respondia para não deixá-lo mal, mas fazia-o apenas por obrigação.<p>

"Você faz certo em aproveitar sua juventude. Eu na sua idade mal saía de casa."

Ele olhou mais uma vez para o senhor de idade. "Na verdade estou procurando por alguém. Uma mulher, na verdade."

"Ah, uma mulher? Eu tive uma esposa, mas ela morreu há dois anos..." Fred conseguiu sentir a tristeza em suas palavras. Perder alguém especial era uma das piores coisas do mundo. Se não, a pior. Ele pensou em Daphne, e se os dois conseguiriam ficar juntos por tanto tempo, por toda uma vida.

"Sinto muito, senhor." ele respondeu.

"Não. Não se preocupe jovem. Posso dizer que fui feliz, e aproveitei o máximo de nosso tempo juntos... Espero que você consiga o mesmo."

"Obrigado." Fred respondeu com um meio sorriso. Ele desejava naquele momento poder viver com Daphne o mesmo que aquele senhor viveu com sua esposa. Cada vez mais o loiro sentia dentro de si que deveria cuidar dela.

Fred, que antes mal queria conversar, acabou passando quase toda viagem falando com aquele senhor a qual ele mal sabia seu nome.

Após a chegada da ruiva ao hotel, ela notou algo estranho. Como se algo não estivesse certo. Quando ela pôs seus pés dentro do edifício, ela caminhou até a recepção localizada centralmente no fundo do saguão. Passando pelo local ela sentia como se as pessoas que estavam ao redor dela estivessem a observando.

Ao todo, haviam oito pessoas no saguão: a recepcionista, o porteiro, dois faxineiros, um carregador de malas e três turistas, duas mulheres e um homem.

_"Acalme-se Daphne. São só pessoas normais, fazendo seu trabalho normal." _

Então Daphne se aproximou da grande bancada oval de madeira.

"Boa noite, posso ajudar?" Disse a recpcionista mostrando um sorriso quase forçado.

"Boa noite, eu fiz uma reserva nesse hotel, então gostaria de um quarto."

"Seu nome?"

"Daphne Blake."

"Ah sim, senhorita Blake..."

A recepcionista usou o computador à sua direita, digitou algumas coisas, pegou uma chave e voltou-se para Daphne.

"Aqui, senhorita Blake. Quarto 48."

Daphne pegou sua chave e notou o carregador ajudando-a a pegar suas malas.

"Obrigada."

Os dois se dirigiram até o elevador, dentro dele havia apenas uma pessoa, o ascensorista. Os dois entraram e o botão do quinto andar foi acionado.

Os últimos detalhes foram feitos, o carregador pôs as malas de Daphne dentro do seu quarto, e a mulher agradeceu dando dez dólares de gorjeta ao jovem, que agradeceu e foi embora.

Daphne fechou a porta garantindo se estava trancada. Depois caminhou alguns passos para frente e se jogar na cama de casal à sua esquerda, esticando seus braços. Estava cansada demais para abrir suas malas e arrumar suas roupas no armário. Ficou lá por alguns minutos para administrar-se e ter os primeiros pensamentos sobre o que fazer daqui em diante. Ela pensou que o melhor a fazer fosse entrar em uma banheira com água quente e sais de banho.

Sorte dela é que no banheiro, tudo já estava 'reservado' para ela. É por isso que ela adorava hotéis de luxo.

Ela girou a torneira de água quente, esperou alguns segundos e começou a se despir. Quando a água estava no nível desejado, ela despejou alguns sais de banhos que estavam próximos. Então ela entrou dentro dela, e recostou-se fechando seus olhos. Já que não estava em Las Vegas em férias, aquilo não era lazer, toda essa viagem, sua procura, resultaria em uma única coisa. O motivo que a tirou de seu descanso:

"Mike."

Quando terminou seu banho, ela pegou o roupão branco com o logo do hotel que estava no gancho do banheiro e vestiu-o.

Agora, mais disposta, ela abriu sua mala grande pegando seu notebook.

"Será que esse hotel tem wi-fi?"

A tela dizia um nome escrito: '**grnmrthotel**' e nele dizia que não havia senha.

"Bem melhor."

A ruiva então voltou à suas pesquisas sobre o tráfico de drogas na região, acessando todos os sites que Kenny havia lhe informado, além de alguns arquivos da polícia.

"Apreensão de drogas... Máfia de Las Vegas... Assaltos... Survival Challenge... Survival Challenge?!"

Aquele nome chamou a atenção da mulher. Ela olhou para o aquivo em seu computador, mas não achou nada de útil, a única opção foi a forma mais óbvia: Procurar na internet.

"Vamos ver... Survival Challenge..." Ela digitou esse nome no site de busca, e encontrou no primeiro link algo interessante.

Quando clicou no link, ela achou um site de um cassino em Las Vegas que abrigava um jogo único chamado Survival Challenge.

_**"Survival Challenge. Um jogo único encontrado somente no Cassino Champa."**_

"Só pode estar brincando comigo..."

Champa. Um nome a qual ela não vai esquecer tão cedo. Aquela ilha onde tudo deu errado, a ilha onde ela e Fred quase foram mortos... Matthew. Aquele turbilhão de emoções e pensamentos vieram à tona.

"Tudo isso era um jogo. Michael estava brincando comigo esse tempo todo!" Daphne apertou seus punhos com todo o ódio que sentia. Foi quando ela parou para pensar em seu irmão. Seu próprio irmão. Michael havia enlouquecido e precisava ser detido.

Como uma pessoa carinhosa e bondosa como Michael poderia se tornar frio e calculista? De uma hora pra outra, o filho de um milionário tornou-se chefe de uma rede de drogas, em que envolvia uma ilha, agora um cassino. Aquilo era demais para ela.

Quando pensou já estar ciente da situação, Daphne foi surpreendida novamente quando viu na logo do cassino, uma figura familiar:

O brasão da família Blake.

* * *

><p>Eu só quero dizer que a coisa vai ficar feia (?.?), então preparem-se (ou não) psicologicamente. Ou então aguardem o próximo capítulo (B-D)<p>

**Thanks**

**By**

**Mylysd**


	15. Chapter 15 (special)

**Olá pessoal! Espero que estejam gostando dessa fic, a qual tenho muito carinho em escrevê-la. Como de costume, venho sempre agradecer à vocês que acompanham essa história!**

**Neste dia, a fic estará comemorando (?) seu aniversário de 3 anos! (are you kidding me? ¬¬) Então parabéns para esta fanfiction, parabéns à você e que a acompanha desde tempos remotos, muito obrigada! Parabéns a todos vocês que me aguentaram até hoje! (haha) Só não vai ter bolo porque estou sem dinheiro para comprar xD.**

**Como um presente, hoje será um capítulo mais que especial 3 B-) **

**Dessa vez ele terá mais palavras que os capítulos normais. Então ele deve valer por dois ou três capítulos. Não é à toa que eu estou chamando de especial :p**

_**Atenção: À partir daqui a fic pode ficar um pouquinho mais matura, então é um aviso. Mas não se preocupem, não é nada de extraordinário, tudo para manter a fic em sua devida classificação.**_

* * *

><p>"Finalmente cheguei..." disse o loiro entrando no aeroporto de Las Vegas. Seguindo para a esteira, onde pegaria suas malas, ele deu meia volta lembrando-se de seu novo amigo que havia feito dentro do avião. Era incomum conversar com alguém sobre sua vida pessoal e profissional, sendo que ele mal sabia seu nome, ou o porquê de estar no mesmo avião, e que provavelmente nunca mais iria encontrá-lo na vida.<p>

Fred pegou sua mala e encaminhou-se para a área de táxis. Três minutos passaram-se. O cansaço já se mostrava evidente, de tanto procurar. "Se a Mystery Machine estivesse aqui, nada disso estaria acontecendo" pensava. A única coisa que via, eram diversos táxis seguindo partida e deixando o aeroporto, enquanto ele ficava ali, indo e voltando pela calçada, olhando para todos os lados em busca de um carro amarelo.

Algumas caminhadas depois, o loiro avistou um carro que acabava de chegar. Ele não hesitou e correu para encontrá-lo. O homem que saiu do carro, vestia uma camisa de manga longa branca abotoada, calça social preta e sapatos também sociais. O homem tinha cabelos grisalhos, sem barba e aparentava ter uns 39 anos.

"Boa noite, o senhor gostaria de seguir viagem?" disse o taxista apertando a mão de Fred.

"Sim, eu gostaria de ir até o Hotel Gran Marita, por favor."

"Está bem, vamos."

O taxista foi até o porta-malas para que Fred pusesse sua bagagem dentro. E então os dois entraram no carro.

Fred pegou o seu celular para ver se havia recebido alguma ligação, ou alguma mensagem, quando um sms recebido lhe chamou sua atenção:

_**"Jul. 28. Parabéns." **_A mensagem foi enviada de um número peculiar "**07282011"**

"Que estranho. Não conheço esse número." Fred ignorou a mensagem, verificou se no seu celular não havia mais alguma coisa. Havia também uma chamada não atendida de Kenny. Fred retornou a ligação e três toques depois, foi atendido.

_"Eu não consigo entender. Como uma pessoa como você consegue esquecer de fazer uma reserva no hotel?" _Kenny comentou sarcasticamente.

_"Não precisa se preocupar. Basta eu pedir um quarto quando chegar até lá, não é?" _O loiro respondeu.

_"Ah... Não é assim que as coisas funcionam naquele hotel..."_

_"Como assim?"_

_"Não há mais quartos sobrando. E você deveria ter feito uma reserva com antecedência."_

_"Não, não pode ser..."_

Aquelas palavras acabaram com a chance de Fred de poder estar no mesmo lugar em que Daphne permanecia, já que seus planos se baseavam naquela meta. E agora, seu medo é de ficar hospedado em um hotel longe dela. Ele suspirou e esfregou seus olhos lamentando todo o ocorrido.

_"Mas, como eu demais, eu tive a liberdade de fazer uma reserva para você."_

Fred teve sua esperança renovada, já estando mais aliviado de ter eliminado um problema.

_"Obrigado, eu te devo uma."_

_"Deve mesmo."_

_"Espere... Daphne está bem?"_

_"Pelo jeito, acho que sim, ela ainda está no hotel."_

_"Mas como você sabe disso? Não me diga que rastreou o celular dela?"_

_"Claro que não...! Rastreei seu computador, até mais."_

"Alô? Alô?" Fred olhou para a tela do seu celular, logo depois percebeu que Kenny havia desligado. "Eu não acredito, ele desligou na minha cara de novo, olha só!" ele apontou para o taxista, que virou para olhá-lo e levantou uma sobrancelha para encará-lo.

Antes de guardar o celular, ele recebeu outra mensagem, dessa vez eram links e arquivos em texto junto com imagens anexadas, a maioria sobre o tráfico de drogas e algo envolvendo um cassino em particular.

O brasão da família Blake. Era só o que faltava nessa história. Na verdade, não era 'o' brasão da família, mas sim um brasão com uma incrível e detalhada semelhança do original. Qualquer Blake notaria a aparência, e Daphne não teve dúvidas, Michael estava envolvido nisso.

"Mas o que um cassino tem a ver com tudo isso?" Ela levou a mão direita ao queixo. Seria apenas um plano de fundo para esconder o esquema do tráfico? Era o que queria saber.

Sua cabeça estava muito confusa, eram tantas informações de uma vez que ela precisava parar um pouco e colocar a cabeça no lugar. Ela sabia que seu próximo destino era o Cassino Champa, só não sabia como arrancar informações de lá.

A ruiva levantou-se da cama, deixando o computador de lado e se dirigindo até a janela à sua frente, ela abriu e deixou que o ar da cidade invadisse seu pequeno espaço. Seus olhos se perderam na imensidão de Las Vegas, uma cidade que não dormia. A combinação de luzes e cores, seus sons, pessoas caminhando para lá e para cá, era uma sinfonia bizarra, uma ópera sem maestro.

De repente seus olhos se fecharam, e ela deixou que a brisa de começo da noite a guiasse em seus pensamentos. A brisa estava fria, foi quando ela abriu seus olhos e percebeu que ainda estava com seu roupão de banho. Ela então abriu sua mala grande e separou um vestido de sua cor preferida. Ela vestiu-se ali mesmo e minutos depois, ela estava com seu vestido de manga longa, sem o seu lenço verde, seu cabelo estava solto, nem sua tiara roxa ela quis colocar. Apenas o seu vestido roxo bastava para ela.

Daphne retornou para a janela para tomar mais um pouco de ar, e logo seus pensamentos voltaram. Enquanto estava envolta em sua mente, os ventos a levaram a pensar em alguém, alguém que lhe fazia falta.

_"Será que ele está bem?" _pensava.

Ela ainda estava triste pelo término tão repentino de seu namoro que parecia durar para sempre. Não tinha como voltar atrás, ela precisava seguir em frente, e enfrentar seu irmão. No fundo ela ainda sentia algo por ele, que não ia passar tão cedo.

Daphne estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos, que mal ouviu a porta tocar. Já na terceira tentativa, ela 'acordou' e correu até a porta.

"Há quanto tempo, não é, Daph?"

"Não... Pode... Ser...!" Daphne aos poucos perdia a voz com suas palavras. Ela não conseguia acreditar que aquela pessoa estava à sua frente.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Fred?!" ela disse quase rangendo seus dentes, olhando para o loiro parado em frente à ela a observando com um sorriso torto.

"Eu estou hospedado aqui, no andar de cima. Mas você não vai nem me deixar entrar?" Fred respondeu franzindo a testa.

"E eu deveria?"

"Acho que sim..."

"Errado!" Daphne bateu a porta com força. Todos aqueles pensamentos que ela teve, perguntando se Fred estava bem foram todos deixados de lado e esquecidos. Aquela raiva estava de volta, dessa vez mais intensa.

"Ah Daphne, não acredito que vai me deixar aqui, sozinho neste corredor!" Sem resposta.

Fred encostou sua testa na porta, apoiando seu braço direito acima da cabeça e dirigiu sua visão para baixo. _"Será que ela nunca vai me perdoar? Será que eu fiz toda essa viagem para isso?"_

"Por favor..." sussurrou. Ele pensou até que Daphne não o escutou, pelo contrário, ela estava ali, apenas esperando alguma reação por parte dele.

Segundos depois ele saiu de sua posição, já pronto para sair, foi quando ele ouviu a maçaneta se mover e a porta se abrir.

"Entra logo...!" A mulher sem hesitar puxou o braço dele para dentro, fechando a porta.

"Obrigado..."

"Eu devia ter acabado com você quando tive chance..." ela cruzou seus braços.

"E quando foi que você teve a chance?" para provocá-la, ele também cruzou seus braços e tentou imitar a expressão de raiva que ela tinha.

"Não interessa! Agora o que veio fazer aqui? Não me diga que veio apenas para me imitar."

"Mas é claro que não! Eu vim por sua causa!"

"Se for para tentar me convencer a voltar, já sabe que minha resposta é não."

"Eu sei. Isso tudo tem a ver com o Survival Challenge, não é?" Daphne ia sentar-se na cama novamente para pegar o seu notebook, mas parou quando ouviu aquela frase.

"Como você sabe disso?" perguntou ela, desconfiada.

"Tive minhas fontes." ele respondeu sorrindo orgulhosamente.

"Kenny." Daphne rapidamente apagou aquele sorriso saindo de seu rosto.

"Está bem, foi ele. Mas o que importa?" Fred deu de ombros, arrancando um pequeno sorriso de Daphne.

A ruiva então se sentou na cama e pegou seu computador

"Então, sabe de alguma coisa que possa nos ajudar?" Ela falou em direção à ele.

"O mesmo que você, provavelmente." Fred então aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se ao lado direito de Daphne, aconchegando-se perto dela para olhar o notebook. A ruiva primeiramente estranhou sua atitude, olhando para ele. Os dois se encararam por poucos segundos, mas que fizeram alguma diferença nos pensamentos de Daphne. Os poucos segundos se passaram e logo em seguida os dois se dirigiram até o aparelho.

"Bem, o que temos até agora?" Daphne comentou.

"O melhor seria organizar tudo o que temos... Todos os arquivos que temos, as informações..." Fred pegou o celular e pôs ao lado da tela do computador de Daphne para comparar os dados.

"Além de nossas memórias..." Daphne completou.

"Sim. Vamos primeiro lembrar de tudo o que vivemos esses últimos meses. Nós sabemos que devemos seguir até o Cassino Champa, mas será perigoso demais se nós entramos na jaula dos leões sem nenhum conhecimento à respeito." Fred levou sua mão ao queixo para pensar.

"Isso é verdade..."

"Bem, tudo começou com aquela ligação que tive coincidentemente depois do pesadelo que tive na noite anterior, três meses atrás... _Sua vida está prestes a mudar..." _Daphne começou.

"Nós achamos que tudo aquilo era um trote, mas não era. Ignoramos a mensagem e fomos até aquele restaurante, onde quase fomos mortos." Fred continuou.

"Espera Fred" Daphne levantou sua mão. "Aquilo foi muito estranho, uma pergunta me veio agora..."

"E qual é?"

"Como ele sabia que nós iríamos para aquele restaurante? Isso era impossível! Você nem ao menos disse o nome do restaurante!"

Fred de repente, levantou-se da cama, seu rosto parecia pálido, pensativo demais.

"Fred, você está bem?"

"Foi... Tudo culpa minha...!" Disse o loiro à ela, um forte tom de lamentação saindo de sua boca.

"Fred?" Daphne começou a se preocupar com ele, ela também se levantou seguindo até ele.

"Antes de dormimos, naquela noite, quando você teve aquele pesadelo, eu havia recebido uma ligação de um amigo, dizendo que... Tinha preparado uma reserva especial para nós dois naquele restaurate..." Fred levou suas mãos ao rosto, rapidamente, e Daphne notou que ele estava queimando de raiva.

"Fred..." Daphne não sabia o que falar. Ela não poderia pôr a culpa nele, pois ele não era culpado, ela lamentou aquilo.

"É tudo culpa minha! Droga! Por que eu fui ser tão idiota! Eu quase matei nós dois!"

"Não foi sua culpa, Fred! Você não sabia!" Daphne apoiou sua mão direita no ombro esquerdo dele, mas ele rejeitou.

"Mas é claro que foi minha culpa! Como eu fui acreditar naquilo?!" Ele respondeu com sua voz alterada. "Tudo isso está acontecendo por minha causa!" Berrou.

Daphne sentiu uma grande tristeza dentro de si. Novamente aquela raiva dele foi embora, e foi substituída por pena. A mulher hesitou primeiramente, mas depois aproximou-se dele ficando frente à frente. Fred olhou para ela, esperando uma resposta, ou algo parecido, mas apenas assistiu as duas mãos dela tocando seu rosto vermelho de raiva. Aquilo, de alguma forma, esfriou sua cabeça quente, aos poucos ele sentia aqueles dedos delicados acariciando sua pele.

"Fred... Não foi... Culpa sua." Naquele momento toda raiva dela havia desaparecido. Ela aproximou seu rosto ao dele, olhando cada detalhe do rosto dele tornando-se mais sereno.

"Sinto muito, Daph..." ele sussurrou. "Sinto muito por ter... deixado você sozinha."

Daphne desviou o seu olhar. Ela não esperava que ele viesse tocar no assunto do término de seu namoro. Foi pega de surpresa dessa vez.

Ela então, soltou sua mão do rosto dele, e ficou olhando para o chão. Fred pensava que talvez ela não quisesse mais ficar com ele. Talvez seus pensamentos estivessem certos. Talvez fosse melhor que eles não ficassem juntos.

"Daphne..."

A mulher, de repente, virou-se seu olhar novamente para ele, e num ímpeto cravou seus lábios nos dele, pegando-o de surpresa. Ambos fecharam seus olhos e abraçaram-se. Daphne apoiou seus braços no pescoço de Fred, enquanto ele apertava ainda mais suas mãos em sua cintura.

Não era segredo, nem mistério que os dois sentiam fortemente falta um do outro. Talvez aquele beijo tenha traduzido tudo o que sentiam naquele momento. Eles precisavam daquilo, eles necessitavam um ao outro, eles ansiavam-se um ao outro.

Os dois pararam rapidamente para respirar, e Fred aproveitou para fazer um pequeno comentário.

"Ainda está com raiva de mim?" perguntou ele, sorrindo.

"Estou." Daphne não esperou e retomou o beijo, ainda mais apaixonado que antes.

Eles estavam prontos para mais um beijo, quando uma batida na porta os interrompeu.

Daphne foi até a porta, deixando Fred um pouco desorientado.

"Serviço de quarto." um rapaz aparentando ter 24 anos, vestindo roupas do hotel apareceu, carregando um carrinho.

"Mas eu não pedi nada..." Daphne respondeu.

"Cortesia da casa." O homem pegou a tampa em formato de cúpula revelando uma espécie de banquete para duas pessoas.

"Tudo bem então, pode entrar."

O empregado deixou o banquete um uma mesa próxima à janela. Fred, que estava de bom humor, lhe deu uma gorjeta de dez dólares. O rapaz agradeceu e foi embora, deixando Fred e Daphne sozinhos.

"Foi você que fez isso, não foi?" ela olhou maliciosamente para Fred, que franziu sua sobrancelha.

"Dessa vez eu não fiz nada." disse ele, aproximando-se da mesa. Ele abriu a bandeja e observou "Uau, isso sim é uma comida chique!"

"Mas quem garante que isso não é obra do Michael? Quero dizer, a comida pode estar envenenada ou com sonífero!"

"Daphne, às vezes nós temos de arriscar. A vida é feita disso, de se arriscar e seguir em frente."

"Nossa Fred, você foi bastante profundo..."

"E não podemos desperdiçar essa comida que deve estar muito boa!"

Daphne olhou para Fred, e depois olhou para a mesa.

"O que é isso? Acho que é chique demais para mim." Fred apontou para a grande bandeja.

Daphne analisou bem o prato, com uma porção para duas pessoas além uma caixinha de fósforo acompanhado de duas velas. "Hum... Isso é Magret de pato ao perfume de mel, com especiarias."

"Você é boa nisso." ele bateu palmas admirando sua habilidade.

"Sair com sua família para esses restaurantes caros adianta alguma coisa." ela sorriu de volta.

"Eu acho que até os heróis precisam de um tempo para descanso, não é?" Ele caminhou até ela e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios. "Então, vamos jantar?"

A ruiva assentiu e os dois sentaram-se em suas cadeiras, sendo que Fred ajudou-a a se sentar. Antes de se servirem, Daphne notou algo incomum. Um bilhete dobrado estava entre as velas. Primeiramente, ela logo pensou que era coisa de Fred, armando um jantar romântico para reconquistá-la.

"Ei, o que é isso?" Disse ela pegando o bilhete e abrindo-o.

_**"Parabéns por esse dia. 28, Jul. Cortesia da casa."**_

"Que estranho..."

"O que disse?" Fred perguntou mal notando o bilhete.

"Não, não é nada, vamos comer."

Os dois então serviram-se e começaram a comer. Eles não falavam muito no decorrer do jantar, apenas meias palavras, algumas perguntas sobre a comida, mas nada grandioso. Eles nem ao menos tocaram no assunto que estavam discutindo: o Cassino Champa, Survival Challenge, Michael, nada. Aquele tempo foi reservado somente à eles. Estavam ali, frente à frente, jantando, como se nada estivesse acontecido. Mesmo que quase não dirigissem uma palavra ao outro.

Terminado o jantar, os dois ainda não falavam. Não porque não queriam, mas é que não sabiam como começar uma conversa, depois de tudo que passaram anteriormente com o beijo, eles simplesmente não conseguiam mais dizer algo.

Foi então que Daphne levantou da cadeira e puxou levemente o braço esquerdo dele para que ele também se levantasse. Fred estranhou sua atitude, mas depois deixou que ela o levasse até a janela, onde antes Daphne havia permanecido. Os dois se poiaram no parapeito da janela e observaram o lado de fora da cidade.

"É uma linda vista, não é?" Daphne disse em voz baixa.

"Sim..."

Nenhuma palavra em seguida, o silêncio novamente tomou conta daquele quarto. Novamente eles voltaram à estaca zero.

"Bem... Parece que está um pouco tarde." Daphne não sabia a hora ao certo, mas ela acho melhor desse jeito.

"É... Eu também acho que é hora de dormir." Fred assentiu, saindo de sua posição na janela.

"Vejo você amanhã?" Daphne perguntou ainda permanecendo no parapeito.

"Sim."

O loiro então seguiu até a porta e saiu deixando Daphne sozinha, ainda olhando para o lado de fora do prédio. Por dentro ela se remoía de raiva por não conseguir ter dito alguma coisa. Do lado de fora, Fred seguiu o corredor e antes de chegar ao elevador para subir ao seu quarto, mas parou no corredor e olhou para trás. Ele também não estava contente por não ter feito ou dito alguma coisa quando estava com ela.

"Droga!"

Daphne já não estava mais disposta a mexer em seu computador, então ela o desligou e deixou-o no criado mudo. Ela então pegou sua mala grande que estava próxima à porta, abrindo-a e pegando uma camisola de seda fina. A mulher se despiu e pôs a camisola, sentindo-se mais confortável. Não havia mais nada a fazer, então ela se deitou na cama. Ela já estava coberta, e pronta para fechar seus olhos, quando ouviu sua porta tocar.

_"Espero que seja algo muito importante!"_ Ela bufou. A última coisa que ela queria no momento era ser chamada na porta, quando já estava pronta para dormir.

"Fred? O que está fazendo aqui?" Ela estranhou a nova aparição dele em sua porta.

"Eu estava me perguntando se você não gostaria de uma companhia?" O loiro olhou para a cama de Daphne logo atrás dela.

"Fred..." Ela suspirou. "Você tem uma cama só sua lhe esperando em seu quarto, porque quer dormir aqui?"

"Eu não quero dormir aqui. Eu quero dormir com você." Ele começou a se aproximar dela. "Além do mais, está muito frio para dormir sozinho, você não acha?"

Daphne sentiu algo dentro de si. Seu coração começou a acelerar depois de ouvir aquilo, ainda mais com aquele tom de voz que Fred havia feito.

"Entre. Antes que eu mude de ideia!" Daphne apontou para dentro do quarto ainda sentindo um pouco de raiva.

"Bela camisola."

"Engraçadinho."

Daphne foi a primeira a se deitar, como Fred ainda estava com sua roupa, ele começou a se despir na frente dela. Primeiro sua camisa branca, Deixando o seu peitoral definido à mostra o que deixou a ruiva ainda mais admirada, mesmo não querendo demostrar. Logo depois ele tirou o seus sapatos e suas meias. Por fim, ele baixou sua calça, ficando apenas de cueca. Foi quando ele deitou na cama ao lado de Daphne. A mulher, um pouco envergonhada, virou-se opostamente à ele.

"Não disse que estava frio para dormir sozinho?" Daphne comentou sarcasticamente. "Quer dizer, você está apenas de cueca..."

"Não está tão frio assim que nossos corpos não possam aguentar e se aquecer juntos." Ele respondeu.

Apenas o som de suas respirações era escutado. Fred olhava para o teto, sem saber o que fazer. Algumas vezes olhava para Daphne que ainda estava de costas para ele. O loiro não se contentou em estar na mesma cama que ela, ele queria estar mais próximo à ela. Foi quando ele aproximou-se mais ainda seu corpo ao dela.

"Fred? O que você está...?" Daphne sentiu seu coração palpitar mais ainda, ela não conseguia acreditar que eles estavam tão próximos.

"Você ainda está com raiva de mim?" Ele sussurrou no seu ouvido.

Mas não houve resposta, apenas segundos depois ela respondeu.

"Um pouco. Mas ainda estou com raiva."

"Desculpe..."

Daphne virou seu rosto e encontrou o rosto dele. Os dois se olharam intensamente, até que Fred abriu sua boca.

"Eu te amo, Daph."

"Cale a boca."

A mulher se virou de costas para ele, o que deixou-o chateado. O loiro por sua vez não desistia dela, e começou a acariciar sua pele, seus braços, logo depois suas pernas. Depois ele envolveu novamente seus braços em volta da cintura dela, tomando-a para si.

"Nunca mais termine comigo novamente, se não, eu acabo com você." Daphne tocou em suas mãos e as apertou bem forte. Fred deu uma risada, aconchegando-se cada vez mais.

"Amanhã teremos muito trabalho pela frente." Ela disse.

"Então é melhor aproveitarmos o tempo que nos resta." O loiro falou tão baixo que nem ele mesmo se escutou, mas como ele disse ao pé do ouvido, ela o escutou perfeitamente.

"Hum..." Daphne então se virou completamente à ele, e sem esperar, envolveu seus braços no pescoço de Fred, e ambos se encontraram em outro beijo, dessa vez mais intenso e apaixonado do que todos os anteriores.

Por eles, o mundo poderia parar que não se importariam. Eles queriam aproveitar todo o tempo restante para reparar o que aconteceu entre os lençóis que agora os cobriam. O término do namoro acontecera horas atrás, mas para os dois foi uma eternidade. Agora, estavam juntos novamente e dessa vez nada conseguiria separá-los.

A noite passava e os dois continuaram ali, reparando as feridas que foram feitas no relacionamento, um amando o outro.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem pessoal, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo especial que preparei. Também espero não ter passado de classificação (lol) Fiz tudo aquilo na medida do possível para ser uma Fic (T), porque se não... Vocês sabem, eu teria de alterar a classificação da fic ou colocar um aviso na sinopse. <strong>

**Deixe seu comentário (se preferir) se gostou ou não desse capítulo, ou se eu exagerei XD.**

**Mais uma vez, eu agradeço por você, leitor que está lendo esse capítulo e essa fic ao todo. **

**Comentário bastante pessoal: Como eu sou shipper de Fraphne, eu não consigo fazer uma fic de Scooby Doo sem colocar esse casal, não dá gente (lol) =P**

**hashtag #FraphneForever**

**Thanks**

**By**

**Mylysd**


	16. Chapter 16

**Olá pessoal, como sempre, venho agradecer à você que acompanha esta fic. Saiba que é muito especial que você venha até aqui ler minha fanfiction. Obrigada!**

**Peço desculpas pelo pequeno atraso em atualizar a fic, porque eu tive uma crise de alergia que eu pensei que era gripe, então fiquei horrível, caso vocês queiram saber o motivo da minha ausência. O inverno aqui no Brasil está tenso (lol) :3.**

* * *

><p>Já era manhã. Oito horas, a luz do sol invadia o pequeno quarto, acordando os dois amantes.<p>

A mulher foi a primeira que acordou, abrindo lentamente seus olhos e logo notando que não estava sozinha, ele estava ao seu lado, ainda envolto em seu corpo.

"Quem abriu as cortinas?" Fred tentou dizer algo, mas suas palavras quase não saíram.

"Já são oito horas, está na hora de levantar." Daphne pôs seus pés no chão olhou para o relógio digital à frente dela, pregado na parede.

"Me dê mais cinco minutos..."

"Fred, nós temos muito trabalho pela frente, não se lembra do que eu lhe disse ontem?"

"A única coisa que eu me lembro é como você foi bem ontem à noite." o loiro começou a rir, deixando Daphne um pouco corada.

"Fred!" Ela virou-se para ele, dando um tapinha em seu braço.

"O que foi?" Fred sorriu e abraçou gentilmente cintura dela puxando para mais perto.

"Vamos logo, temos de nos preparar para seguir ao cassino." A ruiva soltou-se do abraço dele, e se encaminhou até a janela.

"Não podemos sair agora, está muito cedo!" Disse ele arqueando sua sobrancelha.

"Eu sei, gênio!" Ela virou seu rosto para encará-lo, sorrindo ironicamente.

"Bem, então vamos tomar café, pelo menos..."

O dia dos dois estavam tendo um dia aparentemente 'normal', mal parecia que estavam a ponto de confrontar um homem que forjou seu próprio assassinato, tentou matá-los diversas vezes e ainda por cima está envolvido numa rede de tráfico de drogas. Talvez eles não queriam pensar muito naquilo enquanto tentavam seguir com seu dia, mas de qualquer jeito, seria inevitável.

Daphne seguiu para o banheiro para que pudesse se arrumar e Fred saiu do quarto dela para arrumar-se em seu próprio quarto. Alguns minutos depois, o loiro estava de volta, batendo na porta e sendo atendido por Daphne. Os dois se olharam, percebendo que usavam a mesma roupa casual de sempre.

"Nós temos de mudar nosso guarda roupa." Disse Daphne olhando para suas roupas e as de Fred.

"Concordo."

A ruiva permitiu que o loiro entrasse, para que depois Fred ligasse para o serviço de quarto, pedindo um café da manhã. Em seguida, o rapaz chegou com um carrinho, trazendo dois pratos com ovos e bacon e um suco de laranja para completar.

Fred e Daphne comeram ali mesmo, no mesmo lugar em que jantaram na noite anterior. Novamente, nenhum assunto foi comentado sem que durasse mais de um minuto.

"Se eu soubesse que ficaria aqui o tempo todo, eu nem teria feito uma reserva para mim." Disse o loiro rindo, após mastigar seu pedaço de bacon. Daphne apenas deixou escapar uma risada. É claro, se não fosse pelo seu 'repentino' término, os dois teriam reservado um único quarto.

Uma hora e meia se passou, desde que os dois haviam acordado até o término de suas rotinas, tais como o banho e o café da manhã. Agora que estavam praticamente 'prontos' para começar o dia, apenas um item os distanciava de seu verdadeiro objetivo: Eles não tinham um plano definido.

Ambos estavam sentados na cama de Daphne, e ela, segurando seu notebook, ligava-o, enquanto Fred apenas a observava.

"O que faremos agora?" Fred perguntou. "Bem, agora que você está no comando..." ele enfatizou a última frase, tendo até um leve toque de ironia. "Talvez você saiba o que fazer quando entrarmos naquele cassino."

"Eu nunca disse que estava no comando, foi você que me deixou à própria sorte, querido." Ela respondeu no mesmo tom adicionando um sorriso.

"Pensei que havíamos resolvido isso ontem... Querida." Disse ele, cruzando seus braços.

Antes que Daphne dissesse alguma coisa, seu celular que estava ao seu lado, começou a tocar.

_"Bom dia! Dormiram bem?" _Era Kenny no telefone.

"Põe no viva-voz." Fred sussurrou para Daphne, que atendeu seu pedido.

_"Provavelmente seu namorado deve estar com você, então serei direto já que não precisarei dizer a mesma coisa duas vezes para os dois..."_

"Oi pra você também, Kenny." O loiro quase gritou assustando até mesmo Daphne.

_"Bem não tenho muitas informações, mas creio que as poucas que obtive serão de bastante uso... Para começar, eu vou citar um nome, que talvez vocês devem conhecer, ou não. Vocês conhecem Reinald Chaser? Então, ele foi o fundador original do Cassino Champa, o mesmo nome da ilha a qual vocês 'visitaram'..."_

"Reinald... Chaser?" Daphne comentou.

"O que foi Daph, reconheceu este nome?" Fred arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Reinald Chaser. Ele era um amigo de negócios do meu pai também é o dono de uma frota de restaurantes. Existem boatos de que ele comanda alguns hotéis pelo mundo. Mas eu não entendo, o que ele tem a ver com tudo isso?"

"Deve ser assim que ele e Michael provavelmente podem ter mantido contato." Fred respondeu.

_"Pois é."_

"Mais alguma coisa que você pode nos informar?" Daphne perguntou ansiosa por mais alguma coisa que envolvesse aquele homem.

_"Pelo que eu descobri, o cassino existe desde sua fundação, há 10 anos atrás..."_

Tudo agora estava fazendo sentido para Daphne. Dez anos atrás, quando seu irmão havia supostamente morrido, foi o ano da criação do cassino. Aquilo provava que Reinald e Michael tinham alguma ligação.

"Como eu não havia descoberto isso antes?"

_"Talvez porque, o antigo nome do cassino era Cassino Red Light."_

"Mesmo assim, é como se... A resposta estivesse bem na minha frente. É tudo tão estranho, mas, obrigada Kenny."

_"Não quer mais alguma coisa?"_

"Você tem alguma ideia sobre o que seja o verdadeiro Survival Challenge?" Fred tomou a palavra.

_"Por incrível que pareça, todas as informações que eu achei não eram verídicas. Eu não conheço ninguém que realmente 'jogou' aquele jogo. Tudo aquilo é muito oculto, não têm informações, pistas, nada. A única forma de realmente saber sobre o Survival Challenge, é se ele for jogado."_

"Hum, entendi."

_"Mais alguma coisa?"_

"Não, Kenny, obrigada... Por tudo." Daphne respondeu, e desligou.

Após deixar seu celular de volta ao criado mudo, Fred estranhou o rosto que Daphne apresentava, ela tinha um olhar vazio.

"Daphne, você está bem?"

"Estou sim. O que temos a fazer agora é nos preparar para essa noite."

Fred aproximou-se dela para olhar seu rosto, que agora estava mais sério e pálido que nunca.

"Daphne, você não está pensando em se infiltrar naquele cassino e jogar aquele jogo bizarro?"

"E nós temos outro jeito?" Daphne enfim voltou seu olhar para o loiro. "Você ouviu o que Kenny disse, não há outro jeito de saber!"

"Sempre existe outro jeito Daph! E você sabe o que aconteceu conosco quando resolvemos 'jogar seu jogo' daquela vez...!"

As lembranças retornaram para os dois. Aquele curto tempo que passaram na Ilha Champa foi o suficiente para se ter ideia do que um homem era capaz de fazer, ainda por cima com sua própria irmã.

"Eu sei, mas... Acho que dessa vez... Não temos outra escolha, Fred..." Daphne fez uma pausa, e depois continuou. "Michael passou dos limites e precisa ser detido..." Fred notou uma forte tristeza na voz de Daphne ao dizer a última frase.

Por fora ela aparentava estar normal, mas Daphne sofria muito por dentro. Ela queria que tudo aquilo passasse, que fosse apenas um pesadelo ruim, como seu irmão dizia. Quem dera se ela pudesse fechar seus olhos e quando os abrisse novamente, tudo estivesse bem. Talvez Michael não soubesse o quanto ele machucou sua irmã por seus atos, ou talvez ele soubesse a ponto de ter feito tudo aquilo com ela.

Já passou da hora de cessar o choro _"a hora de chorar acabou, Daphne" _como seu irmão também dizia. Está na hora de ser firme e encarar o que está por vir, não importando o que pode acontecer, mas contanto que **ele **seja impedido de prosseguir.

"Espero que você tenha alguma roupa de gala." Daphne deixou seu computador de lado e se levantou.

"Por quê?"

"Porque hoje à noite, nós vamos entrar."

* * *

><p><strong>Então pessoal, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo aqui. Já chega de enrolar e vamos à luta.<strong>

**Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas o nome **_Red Light_** foi uma homenagem ao novo álbum do f(x) :3 Todos os direitos reservados.**

**Thanks**

**By**

**Mylysd**


	17. Chapter 17

**Olá pessoal, peço desculpas pelo terrível atraso, que tem por motivos: 1- Fui parar no hospital porque passei muito mal; 2- Semana de provas ¬¬; 3- Trabalhos + Semana de provas.**

**Por favor não fiquem com raiva de mim, sinto muito ;-;, mas espero que aproveitem esse capítulo com sabor de luxo :3**

* * *

><p>Nove horas da noite. A cidade de Las Vegas apresentava-se movimentada como sempre. A cidade não parava; diversas luzes brilhavam intensamente, colorindo a noite; ouvia-se ainda os sons, ruídos e barulhos vindo de todos os cantos. Era a melhor hora para os amantes... De jogos.<p>

Já era hora de partir para o cassino Champa, e várias emoções tomavam conta dos dois detetives. Tudo poderia acontecer naquele lugar, por isso todo cuidado era necessário. Daphne era que se apresentava mais nervosa, pois havia a possibilidade de encontrar-se novamente com seu irmão assim que pusesse seus pés no lugar.

Fred não aparentava estar tão nervoso, mas ele temia o que poderia acontecer com Daphne, que era seu ponto fraco.

"Daphne, você está pronta?!" Fred gritou do lado de fora do quarto dando umas pequenas batidas na porta. Ele queria entrar, mas a porta permanecia trancada, temia até que estivesse incomodando os vizinhos do corredor. O loiro já estava pronto; ele vestia um smoking com com um botão e gola de bico e gravata borboleta e sapatos sociais pretos.

"Já estou indo!" ela gritou.

Fred respirou fundo cruzando seus braços. A ansiedade aos poucos tomava conta dele.

Cinco minutos passaram-se, e lá estava Fred, parado no corredor esperando, já envergonhado de ver que as pessoas que passavam por lá o ficavam encarando.

"Vamos logo Daph...!" ele sussurrou.

O loiro já estava cansado de esperar, claro, aquilo era normal de um homem se cansar rapidamente em esperar uma mulher terminar de se arrumar. E quando ele menos esperava, prestes a se sentar no chão do corredor, ele ouviu a tranca da porta. Enfim, Daphne saiu de seu quarto.

"Ai meu..." Disse Fred boquiaberto, observando cada detalhe da mulher.

Daphne apareceu mais elegante do que nunca. Ela estava trajada com um vestido curto preto de alças finas, com cinto ponto cruzado, bainha coquetel e silhueta A. Usava sapatos também pretos, de salto médio, e uma carteira retangular com a cor combinando.

"Daphne você está... Maravilhosa." O loiro mal conseguiu dizer as palavras claramente.

Daphne deu alguns passos até ele, e pressionou seu queixo para fechar sua boca. "Fred, feche essa boca, vai começar a babar na sua roupa."

"Eu... Você... Nós..." Ele continuou a gaguejar, fazendo com que Daphne começasse a rir.

"Vamos logo Fred, antes que a gente perca toda diversão."

Daphne o puxou pelo colarinho e os dois seguiram até o elevador. Quando Fred apertou o botão e os dois entraram, o faxineiro que estava no local empurrando seu carrinho, lançou um olhar para o loiro, o que chamou sua atenção.

Quando os dois entraram no elevador, e a porta fechou-se totalmente, Fred olhou para cima e respirou bem fundo. Daphne, que notou sua expressão, tocou em seu braço direito antes que ele apertasse o botão para o térreo tentando fazê-lo falar.

"O que foi? Está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou.

Fred olhou para Daphne, e com um sorriso irônico, respondeu:

"Eu não sei... Me pergunto se já não estamos sendo vigiados... Quero dizer, estamos no território dele, e..." Fred voltou seu olhar para cima "Ah, esqueça, é bobagem minha."

Após ouvir seu comentário, Daphne teve sua memória à tona, quando lembrou-se daquele recado que havia recebido assim que chegou em Las Vegas. Será que realmente estavam sendo observados? Ou será que aquilo era uma mensagem dele para assustá-la? Infelizmente, era uma possibilidade, e eles precisavam estar preparados para tudo, principalmente quando chegassem ao cassino.

"Fred... Eu tenho de lhe contar uma coisa." Disse Daphne, olhando para o chão, e um leve tom tristonho carregava sua voz.

"O que foi?"

"Quando eu cheguei aqui..." Daphne foi interrompida com um movimento da mão de Fred à sua frente, demonstrando que eles já haviam chegado ao térreo.

"Vamos, o que quer que seja que você tem a me dizer, diga-me no caminho do cassino."

Daphne então assentiu, e prosseguiu ao lado dele até a porta do hotel.

"Você ligou para o táxi?" Perguntou Daphne.

"Eu achei que um táxi não seria um veículo adquado para nós..." Ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, o que fez a ruiva temer seu plano. Daphne confiava nele, mas sempre teve medo de suas ideias.

"Fred. O que você aprontou desta vez?" Daphne alterou levemente seu tom de voz com medo do que veria logo à frente.

"Você vai ver..."

Daphne pedia para que não fosse alguma coisa que Fred se arrependesse depois, nada que causasse muito espanto ou euforia.

Quando chegaram até a porta principal do hotel, foi então que Daphne viu o plano de Fred.

"Uma limousine?!" Daphne exclamou. "Fred! Você alugou uma limousine!"

"Nós estamos indo para um cassino de luxo. Nada melhor do que ir para lá num veículo adequado!"

"Fred, você quer que nós chamemos atenção de todo mundo?!"

"Aposto que mal vão nos perceber, afinal, quantas pessoas alugam limousines e andam por aqui? Mal seremos notados!"

"Eu não sou de perguntar coisas como esta, mas, quanto você pagou por isso?" Daphne olhou para o carro e depois para Fred demonstrando estar totalmente horrorizada.

"Olha só, o chofer está esperando, vamos logo!" Com um sorriso disfarçado, Fred levou Daphne para perto do homem que os aguardava em frente à limousine.

"Vocês deve ser o senhor que está usando nossos serviços." Disse o chofer, apertando a mão de Fred.

"Sim, sou eu. Essa é minha acompanhante, Daphne Blake."

"Muito prazer." Daphne estendeu sua mão para que o chofer apertasse também.

"Não vamos perder mais tempo, então, para onde os dois desejam ir?" O chofer abriu a porta para que os dois entrassem.

Quando os dois entraram, Daphne ficou mais surpresa que antes. Ela já havia andado em um carro como aquele antes. Ironicamente, era o carro em que os pais dela e seu irmão andavam quando iam para festas e eventos importantes. Olhar o interior daquela limousine, lhe deu um sentimento de Déjà Vu. Como se já estivesse nesse mesmo carro.

"Daphne, está tudo bem?" Fred tocou em sua mão direita, fazendo-a voltar à realidade.

"Fred, onde você alugou essa limousine?"

"Eu liguei para uma empresa bastante conhecida por aqui, por quê?" Fred arqueou sua sobrancelha "Não me diga que você está desconfiada?"

"Estamos no território dele, Fred. Não podemos baixar a guarda." Ela respondeu desviando o olhar do interior do carro para fora.

"Não se preocupe, Daph. E o que poderia ser pior? Que a limousine estaria cheia de grampos e nesse momento estamos sendo ouvidos por ele?"

"Talvez você esteja certo."

"Claro que estou! O melhor que devemos fazer agora é parar de sermos tão paranoicos e nos concentrarmos mais em nosso objetivo.

Daphne ficou tão impressionada com aquele momento, que esqueceu de dizer para Fred sobre o bilhete que lhe fora entregue para ela quando chegou. E assim, o motorista deu a partida, e os dois seguiram até o Cassino Champa.

Então pessoal, eu peço novamente desculpas pelo capítulo ser um pouco curto, ou por não ter muita emoção ou drama. E também peço desculpas se não consegui caracterizar os personagens adequadamente; ainda estou aprendendo a fazê-lo ;-;

**Thanks**

**By**

**Mylysd**


	18. Chapter 18

**Olá pessoal, primeiramente quero esclarecer algumas coisas aqui:**

**A primeira é que ultimamente eu estive me preparando para fazer uma espécie de maratona de provas e resumindo, foi terrível. Eu peço desculpas por desaparecer logo nesta reta final, mas prometo fazer o possível para terminar isso aqui logo (lol). Espero que aproveitem este capítulo :)**

* * *

><p>Cassino Champa. Referência no quesito luxo e conforto; Certamente um dos cassinos mais frequentados nos últimos anos. Seu público é geralmente pessoas de alta classe com uma renda acima da média.<p>

A detetive, ao olhar o cassino por fora, já encontrava-se impressionada com a vista. Ela nunca imaginaria que seu irmão poderia estar tão sigiloso e ao mesmo tempo tão acessível. Agora seria a hora de tentar descobrir toda a verdade; E talvez naquele cassino estivessem todas as respostas: o esquema de tráfico de drogas, a ilha, e principalmente, Michael. Todo o motivo de ela estar dando o máximo de si era apenas por causa de uma pessoa. E o pior disso tudo, é que ela mal saberia o que fazer quando tudo aquilo acabasse, se acabasse...

Mas de uma coisa ela estava certa: tudo aquilo, de alguma forma valeria a pena, por mais que fosse doloroso para ela.

Daphne sentia seu coração palpitar cada vez mais rapido à medida que se aproximava do lugar. Ela tentou disfarçar o máximo que pôde, mas Fred, por mais que ela tentasse, conseguia perceber a aflição que a percorria. Ele então, num gesto carinhoso envolveu a mão dele entre sua mão esquerda e a apertou. A ruiva, olhando para ele assim que sentiu o toque, viu sua mente e seu corpo agitados se acalmarem assim que lembrou-se de que ela não estava só.

"Eu estarei sempre aqui... ao seu lado" Ele disse.

"Obrigada Fred... por tudo."

A limousine parou em frente ao portão de entrada do cassino; O choffer saiu para abrir a porta. O transporte já não chamava tanta atenção naquele lugar que era frequentado por gente da mesma classe social alta, mas mesmo assim, ela conseguiu captar alguns olhares.

Os dois saíram. Fred agradeceu e pagou ao motorista naquele momento, que logo voltou para o carro para estacionar em algum outro lugar.

"Bem, vamos entrar antes que a gente perca toda a diversão." Fred olhou risonho para Daphne, tentando animá-la.

"Espere." ela disse puxando pelo ombro. "Vamos ficar o máximo possível em alerta, tudo bem?"

"Claro. Nós estamos juntos nessa, então qualquer coisa, não hesite em me dizer."

Quando chegaram até o portão, foram recebidos pelo recepcionista, que abriu o lugar para eles. Ao caminharem alguns passos adentro, a vista com que se depararam era incrível. Um lugar amplo e decorado luxuosamente. O cassino era realmente uma obra de arte.

Fred foi o primeiro a falar:

"Nossa, eu realmente estou impressionado com isso. Eu certamente não esperava por isso."

"Então o que esperava ver?" Daphne retrucou ironicamente.

"Eu não sei, talvez um lugar tumultuado, cheio de usuários de drogas e traficantes..."

"Fred, às vezes eu me pergunto porque ainda não bati em você... Ou te joguei pra fora do carro."

Daphne o encarou de um jeito sarcástico, mal acreditando que um homem com ele pudesse ter dito algo daquele tipo. Mas então ela pensou duas vezes e imaginou que um homem como Fred **poderia** dizer algo daquilo.

Os detetives olharam ao seu redor enquanto caminhavam entre caça-níqueis e mesas de jogos. O cassino apresentava váios jogos que poderia entreter uma pessoa disposta a jogar (e a pagar) por várias horas. Mas o que chamou a atenção da dupla foram as escadas centrais, que levavam para uma área acima. Eles pararam em um pequeno bar próximo à eles e sentaram nos bancos para observar o lugar com mais calma. O lugar era realmente luxuoso, já era possível reconhecer seu prestígio apenas olhando para os objetos, como as cadeiras e mesas feitas de mogno, como Daphne percebeu ao olhar para elas.

"Talvez nós deveríamos procurar melhor as pistas lá em cima." Fred apontou para as escadas. Daphne olhou para onde ele apontara, e pela sua curta visão até a parte mais alta, ela conseguiu ver algumas pessoas que demonstravam estar vestidas com roupas finas e luxuosas. Aquela deveria ser uma espécie área exclusiva para apostadores com mais 'poder aquisitivo'.

"Entendo." Ela assentiu. "Mas primeiro seria melhor que nós procurássemos aqui, apenas para ter certeza de que não deixamos escapar nada."

"Tem razão." Fred se virou e chamou o barman. "Uísque, por favor."

Daphne arqueou a sobrancelha olhando para o loiro.

"Mal começamos a investigar e você já vai beber?"

"Se quisermos nos entrosar com as pessoas daqui, é melhor que a gente pelo menos pareça que somos daqui."

"Mas... e se a bebida estiver envenenada?" Disse ela com um tom irônico.

"Nunca saberemos se não tentarmos."

Ela soltou um longo suspiro, seguido de uma leve risada.

"Pois bem, faça como quiser." Daphne se levantou, começando a caminhar para a mesa de roleta mais próxima.

Fred observou a ruiva seguindo até lá, parando apenas para conversar com o crupiê. Ele notou a expressão amigável e ao mesmo tempo um pouco sedutora em sua visão. Daphne não tinha como evitar; apenas o seu olhar já conseguia prender a atenão e o coração de qualquer homem, então ela usou esse 'dom' como proveito para conseguir o que quer.

O loiro não conseguiu ouvir o que estavam conversando, e como era mal em fazer leitura labial, ele ficou apenas na expectativa e ansiedade. Seu rosto já emanava o ciúmes que ele senti ao vê-la falando com o rapaz mais ou menos de sua idade. Ele estava pronto para se dirigir até o local, porém, uma força maior o trouxe de volta e o impediu de seguir com seu plano de acabar com a conversa.

Ele virou-se de lado para não ter que olhar para os dois por causa de seu ciúme que estava o remoendo por dentro. Dois copos de Uísque depois, Daphne retornara com uma expressão um tanto sorridente.

"Espero que você ainda esteja sóbrio." Ela riu, apoiando sua mão no ombro dele.

"Já estava pronto para a próxima rodada." Fred respondeu, rindo em seguida.

A ruiva puxou o loiro, que rapidamente deixou alguns dólares no balcão, pagando a bebida que tomou. Eles caminharam para próximos dos degrais da luxuosa escada, que era fechada por uma faixa de veludo vermelho. Quando se aproximaram dela, foram barrados por dois seguranças.

"Boa noite." Disse um guarda de pele morena, cabelos escuros e porte mediano; vestia roupas pretas de um segurança assim com o homem do seu lado. Ele analisou rapidamente o casal e deu uma olhada em sua prancheta... "Esperamos que os dois aproveitem o nosso cassino"... e deu espaço para que Fred e Daphne pudessem passar. O loiro por sua vez sentiu-se um pouco confuso. Daphne percebeu sua expressão e respondeu:

"Entendo o que está pensando." Ela disse. "Mas lembre-se de que estamos no território de Michael. Ele pode estar nos observando a todo esse tempo."

"É isso que me preocupa..."

Antes de começarem a subir os degrais, novamente o segurança tomou a palavra:

"Subam as escadas e caminhem até o inferior, e lá acharam uma porta, onde estarão esperando por vocês..."

Aquelas palavras causaram calafrios simultaneamente nos dois ouvintes, que sem mais delongas, continuaram a subir as escadas sem dizer palavra alguma.

Eles terminaram de subir os degrais, encontrando novamente lugares para jogos. Entretanto ali encontravam-se apens mesas para jogatinas, sem máquinas caça-níqueis desta vez. Várias pessoas reunidas por mesa, as quais algumas olharam sem muita discrição para dois detetives. Os dois, também trocavam alguns olhares para os jogadores.

"O que faremos agora?" Fred sussurrou para Daphne.

"O que o segurança disse, vamos seguir até o lugar indicado."

Daphne continuou a andar, mas foi parado por Fred, que segurou seu braço.

"Espera, mas se for uma armadilha?"

"Nunca saberemos se não tentarmos." Ela respondeu sorrindo."Essas palavras me lembraram de uma pessoa..."

Daphne tomou a frente, e Fred a seguiu, e com isso os dois caminharam até um curto corredor que no fim apresentava uma porta de metal cinza, que não aparentava ter nada em especial. Havia também um homem de terno e gravata em frente à porta que não tirava seus olhos deles. Ele deveria ser uma espécie de segurança, que guardava a porta de possíveis 'não convidados.'

"Fazia muito tempo que não lhe via, mas dediquei meu curto tempo para te fazer uma visita..." O segurança dirigiu sua palavra peculiarmente para Daphne.

Fred foi o primeiro a reagir:

"Mas que..."

"Que bom que você veio." Daphne respondeu interrompendo-o.

O segurança loiro de olhos escuros olhou demorou alguns segundos até responder.

"Muito bem, podem passar." O segurança abriu a porta para deixar que os dois passassem, e logo depois quando entraram, ele fechou a porta. Fred teve a impressão que ouviu um barulho de chave, como se o segurança estivesse trancando a porta.

Ao caminharem alguns passos, encontraram uma estreita escada em formato caracol que descia para um nível mais baixo.

"É agora ou nunca." Disse a ruiva, começando a subir as escadas.

Haviam longos e intermináveis degrais que subiam até uma área acima das áreas de jogos. Após alguns degrais, o celular de Daphne começou a tocar, sendo Kenny que estava falando. Ela atendeu e continuou a caminhar.

_"Daphne, preciso te contar uma coisa."_

"Diga." ela respondeu.

_"Eu estava me perguntando sobre esse jogo, Survival Challenge. Não acha estranho que esse jogo que parece ser tão exclusivo aparecer assim, do nada para você?"_

"Kenny, o que isso tem a ver? Eu acho que qualquer um pode jogá-lo se tiver condições."

_"Pense o que quiser, mas quando eu acessei novamente o site do cassino, adivinhe só? O aviso do jogo desapareceu, como por encanto."_

Daphne parou de descer as escadas pensando por alguns segundos, tentando ainda manter a calma e respondeu:

"Kenny, deve ter milhares de motivos para isso acontecer."

_"E você acha que eu não sei?" _Ele soltou uma risada.

"E então?"

_"Além disso, eu havia entrado neste site um momento antes de lhe passar aquelas informações, e o aviso do jogo não estava lá. O que estou querendo dizer é que, talvez ele tenha feito isso para atrair você."_

Daphne silenciou-se; era como ela estivesse longe dali, num lugar inalcançável de sua mente, que agora apenas pensava no aviso que recebera. Ela já sabia que o tempo todo era que estivesse sendo levada para uma armadilha de rato a qual não estava sendo atraída, pelo contrário, ela estava indo para lá por conta própria.

E após terminarem de subir, encontraram uma port idêntica à porta anterior.

"Daph, tem certeza de que quer continuar?" Disse Fred, antes que Daphne pudesse tocar na maçaneta.

"Eu fiz essa pergunta para mim várias e várias vezes." Ela deu um falso sorriso. "Minhas chances de retorno se acabaram quando eu atendi aquela ligação de Michael tempos atrás."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks<strong>

**By**

**Mylysd**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oi pessoal. Esses últimos dias me deixaram muito triste. A morte de uma grande pessoa me deixou meio que incapacitada de terminar o capítulo. Roberto Gomez Bolaños, você deixará muita saudade; como dizem, gracias por siempre!**

* * *

><p>A porta se abriu. Daphne, respirando fundo, foi a primeira a entrar.<p>

A primeira coisa que viram foi uma forte luz que vinha da sala. A luz não era forte, foi a pouca iluminação das escadas que deram a ideia de que a sala era bem iluminada. Quando seus olhos finalmente se acostumaram com o lugar, notaram que não passava de uma sala ampla e um pouco fria, e no seu interior havia uma mesa ampla de forma retangular simples com nada que pudesse esconder a visão à frente deles. Três cadeiras completavam os móveis que haviam nela: Duas para Fred e Daphne, e mais uma cadeira no outro lado da mesa. Mais à frente havia uma porta de metal.

Não havia ninguém na sala naquele momento, somente eles. O casal se aproximou daquela mesa, ficando ambos em pé, preferindo não sentar naquelas cadeiras.

Fred apoiou suas mãos nas costas da cadeira. "E então, o que faremos agora? Arrombar aquela porta lá na frente" Disse ele apontando para a porta "Ou esperar até que alguém se lembre de nós dois?"

Antes que pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, de repente, a porta se abriu e rapidamente uma figura apareceu. Um homem, de cabelos grisalhos e rosto fino; magro e um pouco baixo vestindo terno e gravata e usando um óculos aparentemente de leitura. Além disso ele trazia além de um sorriso estranho, algo adicional era uma maleta preta. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até aproximar-se dos dois.

"Sejam bem vindos." Ele estendeu sua mão para o casal, mas nenhum a apertou. Sua voz não era tão grossa, mas era profunda conseguindo atingir os níveis mais fundos da sala, ecoando até os ouvidos deles

"Oh..." O homem retirou sua mão desviando seu olhar. "Bem... Vamos nos apresentar, mas antes, sentem-se por favor." Ele estendeu suas mãos para que os dois se sentassem e se sentou logo em seguida deixando a maleta no chão.

Fred e Daphne trocaram olhares tortos e depois se sentaram.

"Novamente, sejam bem vindos a esta sala, as pessoas me chamam de 'Banqueiro', então, que assim seja."

"Você já deve nos conhecer, então vamos ser diretos." Daphne não tirava seus olhos daquele homem que mal dizia seu nome.

"Sim, eu já conheço vocês."

Antes que ele pegasse sua maleta no chão, ele parou e dirigiu seu olhar para Fred.

"Não vai dizer nada, rapaz?"

Fred cruzou seus braços e indiferentemente respondeu:

"Eu prefiro não falar..."

"Pois bem. Antes de começarmos a jogar, já digo lhes digo que não adianta tentar usar algum aparelho de comunicação, pois o sinal dentro desta sala é totalmente bloqueado."

Daphne pegou seu celular para verificar se ele estava dizendo a verdade, e viu que não havia sequer um sinal.

"Eu lhe falei. Uma das regras daqui é que não se pode mentir. Mentir é proibido tanto a vocês quanto a mim."

"O primeiro requisito é entregar qualquer aparelho eletrônico."

"Mas você não disse que todo o sinal é bloqueado?" Fred descruzou seus braços, tendo uma pequena alteração em sua voz.

"Devemos garantir que não tentem burlar o jogo."

"Não podemos jogar se você não nos passa confiança. Como devemos confiar em você, se você nem ao menos confia em nós." Daphne mostrava estar bastante calma. Ela não demonstrou reação alterada e nem ao menos mudou sua expressão.

O Banqueiro deu uma leve risada.

"Você é exatamente como me disseram."

"Como lhe disseram..." Disse a mulher em voz baixa "Michael..."

"Vamos prosseguir." O Banqueiro então retirou dois objetos do bolso de seu terno.

"Passamos então para a segunda regra e requisito: Para jogar este jogo vocês devem, obrigatoriamente, usar esses braceletes." Ele estendeu os itens para os dois.

Fred tomou seu bracelete e o analisou antes de o colocar.

"E se nós nos recusarmos?"

O Banqueiro continuava com o mesmo sorriso um tanto quanto incomum. Ele então abriu um sorriso maior, como se dissesse com toda a graça que podia.

"Vocês serão, como se diz... Serão eliminados do jogo."

Não bastou mas nenhuma palavra para convencer o casal a usar aqueles braceletes. As palavras que eles trocaram antes sobre mentira e confiança anteriormente contribuíram para que eles jogassem o jogo da forma como deveria ser jogado; sem truques, sem atalhos.

"E antes que digam mais alguma coisa" O Banqueiro acrescentou, apoiando suas mãos na mesa. "Se vocês tentarem me matar ou qualquer coisa que me 'prejudique', vocês também serão prejudicados." Ele fez uma pausa para olhar a reação dos dois, que tentavam se manter calmos. "Se eu parar de respirar, essa sala tem um mecanismo que vai trancar as portas e acionar um gás letal que matará vocês em poucos minutos. Simples assim."

O casal continuou a ficar calado. O Banqueiro arqueou uma sobrancelha esperando mais alguma reação, mas parecia que sua palavras os deixaram no fundo, um pouco perplexos.

"Eu disse que aqui a sinceridade era a obrigação, então estou sendo sincero."

"Não temos escolhas..." Daphne foi a primeira a colocar o bracelete em seu braço esquerdo. Fred olhou para ela um pouco decepcionado, e depois para o homem à sua frente.

"Pronto, colocamos os braceletes. E agora, Banqueiro?" Daphne perguntou ironicamente.

"Muito bem. Agora vou explicar-lhes como esses braceletes funcionam." Ele tossiu rapidamente e começou a falar: "O sistema é simples. Estão vendo estes visores LED nos braceletes?"

Os dois notaram uma tela e um brilho azul piscando.

"Isso vai monitorar seus batimentos cardíacos constantemente assim que o jogo começar, simples não é?"

"E o que vem depois?" Fred perguntou.

"A regra é clara. Se o batimento de um dos dois chegar aos 100, o jogo acaba..."

"Como assim, o jogo acaba?" Daphne franziu a testa.

"O bracelete daquele que os batimentos tomar a marca de 100 ira emitir um pulso elétrico que será descarregado pelas suas veias até o coração. Em outras palavras, o bracelete eletrocutará o perdedor."

"Mas o quê?!" Fred então se levantou bruscamente. "O que você pensa que nós somos? Objetos para vocês brincarem conosco?!"

O Banqueiro não demonstrou reação. Ele apresentava como sempre a mesma expressão fria e sarcástica.

"Ora ora, Fred Jones! Quando você e sua parceira concordaram em passar por aquela porta, vocês tomaram conta de todo os riscos que poderiam correr, não é verdade?"

O loiro ficou imóvel. Aquele momento de fúria instantânea poderia ser o fim do jogo para ele, se este tivesse começado. Se o bracelete estivesse acionado, ele estaria morto. Ter ainda o seu nome entoado por aquela voz deixou seu coração a bater mais rápido, e contribuiria para sua morte rapidamente.

"Fred, acalme-se." Disse Daphne, tocando no seu pulso preso ao bracelete. "Por favor."

"Melhor ouvir a dama." O homem de cabelos grisalhos apontou para a ruiva.

Como não tinha mais opção, Fred forçadamente sentou em seu lugar, balbuciando algumas palavras inaudíveis, e olhando para o Banqueiro como se ele fosse o pior inimigo

"Acho que já estamos todos prontos, não é verdade?"

O casal trocou olhares e ambos responderam.

"Sim."

"Então o jogo terá por início em em três...

O nervosismo já começava a tomar conta dos dois, que tentavam se manter firmes para controlar seus batimentos.

"Dois..."

Respirações forçadas e desespero.

"Um..."

Já não havia mais volta. Agora é vencer o jogo e prosseguir, ou morrer ali mesmo.

"Começou."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Para dizer a verdade, este personagem, o Banqueiro foi de inspiração de Daniel Whitehall do Agents of SHIELD, que por sinal é uma das minhas séries favoritas, só pra constar ;D<em>**

**Thanks**

**By**

**Mylysd**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Atenção pessoal, quero deixar bem claro que as colocações que irei colocar aqui sobre batimentos cardíacos são totalmente ficcionais baseadas em uma pesquisa que vi. Eu não pretendo fazer curso de medicina XD**_

* * *

><p>60bpm. Sessenta batimentos por minuto. Era o que o visor no bracelete de Daphne mostrava. Já o de Fred já estava em 73 bpm.<p>

O loiro olhou para seu bracelete, respirando fundo para tentar diminuir o ritmo. Daphne também olhou para o bracelete dele, começando a se preocupar. Ela fez uma careta mostrando preocupação com aquele estado. Fred não fez nada mais e escondeu o dispositivo na manga de seu smoking.

"Por quanto tempo ficaremos aqui?" Disse Fred para o Banqueiro.

"Não se preocupem. Teremos muito tempo até o jogo terminar."

"De quanto tempo estamos falando?" Daphne perguntou entoando as palavras um pouco apreensivamente.

"Reduzimos o tempo em meros números, trágico, não é?" O Banqueiro ajeitou seu óculos olhando para sua maleta que estava no chão. "Deixe que o tempo fale por si... Ou seus corações."

"Nós não podemos ficar aqui por muito tempo."

"Vocês ficarão o tempo que for necessário." o homem de terno respondeu friamente, retornando logo depois a mostrar aquele sorriso. "Relaxem, teremos todo o tempo do mundo para conversar."

"Por que não começa falando sobre você?" Fred inclinou-se sobre a mesa na esperança de poder encará-lo.

O Banqueiro também também inclinou-se.

"Ou melhor, por que não começa falando sobre como quase levou sua parceira à morte naquele restaurante, meses atrás?"

"Como você sabe disso?" O loiro respondeu um pouco nervoso.

"Ele deve ter pesquisado sobre nós, Fred. Não se surpreenda se ele souber sobre essas coisas, até porque, pelo que percebi, esse jogo é nada menos que uma tentativa de nos fazer hesitar e com isso fazer nossos braceletes nos matarem.

"Daphne Blake, estou surpreso com sua capacidade em descobrir os meios deste jogo em tão pouco tempo. Parece que você não é apenas um rostinho bonito."

"Jogue este jogo comigo. Fred não tem nada a ver com isto."

Daphne aparentava estar um pouco mais tranquila que Fred. Era o que seu bracelete dizia. Seu rosto, estava tão sério quanto podia. Ela tentou deixar todas suas emoções de lado para concentrar-se naquele homem à frente dela.

"Pelo contrário senhorita Blake. O senhor Jones tem mais responsabilidade nisso quanto você. Mas não é verdade que ele preferiu terminar o relacionamento com você que ajuda-la em sua busca por seu irmão."

"Aquilo já foi resolvido. Estamos juntos novamente." Fred respondeu olhando para Daphne, que ainda se concentrava no Banqueiro.

"Mas será que você não sentiu raiva por ele ter feito isso com você, Daphne?"

"Vai precisar de muito mais que isso para tentar me tirar do jogo, Banqueiro."

"Não sou eu que vai fazer você ganhar ou perder. Será você mesmo."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

"Mas não vamos ficar calados, vamos conversar, não é?" O Banqueiro se levantou da cadeira e se virou de costas.

"Que tal relembrarmos desses últimos meses? Foram meses bastante agitados. Mal dá para contar no dedo quantas vezes vocês quase foram mortos."

O Banqueiro levou a mão ao seu queixo, virando-se para os dois logo depois. Ele olhava para os lados, para as paredes de metal da sala, para todo e qualquer canto daquele pequeno lugar. Era como se ele estivesse perdido, ou apenas estivesse tentando distraí-los.

"Aquele dia, no restaurante. Onde estava com a cabeça quando quase matou sua namorada, Fred?"

"Eu já disse, aquilo foi um acidente!"

O loiro estava nervoso, à ponto de bater as duas mãos na parede. Daphne na mesma hora olhou para seu rosto e para seu bracelete, que agora oscilava entre 70 até 82bpm. Aquelas palavras pareciam estar tocando no emocional de Fred, que ainda se arrependia de quase ter levado Daphne à morte e terminado seu namoro com ela.

"Fred, acalme-se! Eu já disse que posso resolver isto!" A ruiva respondeu no tom mais rígido que podia. Ela não percebeu que aquilo também a afetou, deixando-a nervosa.

O jogo começava a funcionar. Aquilo os estava afetando, e não foi necessário usar nem a força física. A destruição estava vindo por dentro.

Daphne olhou para seu bracelete, que agora chegava aos 65bpm.

_"O único jeito de conseguirmos terminar esse jogo é seria se ganhássemos tempo para nos acalmar."_

"Parece que a senhorita Blake é a única com razão por aqui."

"Não vai conseguir me deter tão fácil, eu já lhe disse." A mulher respondeu num tom intenso, para tentar disfarçar suas emoções.

O Banqueiro então sentou-se encarando Daphne. E sem tirar aquele sorriso sádico de seu rosto, ele disse:

"Deve ter sido difícil passar por tudo isso, seu próprio irmão fazendo isso com você. Imagine sua família! Como devem ter ficado ao saber que ele é o responsável por isso tudo! É emoção demais, não concorda?"

"Espera." Daphne ergueu sua mão. "Meus pais não sabem sobre Michael." Ela olhou rapidamente para Fred. "Quero dizer, eles acham que meu irmão está morto."

"Será que seus pais estão realmente sendo sinceros?" O Banqueiro então pegou sua maleta no chão e abriu-a. E de lá pegou um objeto e guardou sua maleta. O objeto era na verdade um tablet, que foi ligado por ele, e após alguns segundos entregou à Daphne.

"O que é isso? " Ela perguntou antes de pegar no aparelho.

"Olhe, e tire suas próprias conclusões."

Daphne, com um pouco de hesitação, pegou o tablet e observou o conteúdo. Havia um vídeo na tela mostrando o que parecia ser duas pessoas conversando. O lugar era desconhecido e a visão de seus rostos era impossível de se reconhecer. Aquilo era uma gravação escondida. Não era possível também perceber suas ações, e a única coisa acessível eram as vozes que começavam a ser ouvidas pelos presentes na sala.

_"O que faremos agora? _Disse uma voz feminina.

_"Não podemos fazer mais nada. Deixe que ele prossiga com aquela vida, e que nos esqueça." _Respondeu uma voz masculina.

_"Mas ele é nosso filho!" a mulher insistia._

_"Nosso filho morreu há anos! Aquilo é apenas uma casca oca. Ele já não existe mais." _O homem então respondeu com uma voz alterada.

_"Não diga isso! Daphne nunca iria querer que você pensasse assim!"_

_"Daphne não pode saber sobre ele, e você sabe muito bem que não. Você entendeu?"_

A mulher hesitou por um momento, mas em seguida respondeu.

_"Sim."_

Fim do vídeo. Silêncio na sala. A única coisa a se alterar foram as medidas nos batimentos de Daphne, que já ultrapassavam os 70bpm

"Daphne, aqueles eram?..."

"Meus pais...!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oi pessoal como eu havia dito antes, eu não sou especialista nessas coisas que tem a ver com medicina. Eu usei dados aproximados de como são os batimentos normais de um adulto. Esses dados são ficcionais. Obrigada por ler, e até a próxima!<strong>_

**Thanks**

**By**

**Mylysd**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Muito bem! Está na hora de voltar aos trabalhos de fics aqui, muito bem, muito bem. :B **_

_**Haha espero que aproveitem :3**_

* * *

><p>Daphne empurrou o tablet para longe de si, e com um olhar vazio, preferiu o silêncio.<p>

"Não acredite nele, Daph!" Fred exaltou-se. "Isso é apenas um truque para tentar tirar você do jogo!"

"Como tem tanta certeza?" A ruiva questionou-o ainda sem olhar para ele. Sua voz estava fria, e seu rosto aparentava estar pálido.

"Você mal consegue ver os rostos deles, ele pode ter simplesmente alterado a voz num vídeo qualquer!"

"Fred, não há como ele ter alterado aquelas vozes. Aqueles eram meus pais, eu sei disso."

"Então você vai acreditar nele?"

A ruiva levantou de sua cadeira, sem ao menos responder a pergunta. Ela se afastou dos dois indo para longe, até a porta; levando as mãos ao rosto.

"Pelo visto, alguém aqui tem um coração." O Banqueiro comentou calmamente a Fred.

"Que você quer destruir." Fred em seguida também se levantou, indo atrás de Daphne.

"Não se preocupe, não vou a nenhum lugar." Ela disse ouvindo os passos dele.

"Sinto muito, Daph."

"Meus próprios pais esconderam isso de mim! Como posso ficar bem, sabendo disso?!"

Daphne mostrou seu bracelete para ele, mostrando seus batimentos que já passavam dos 75bpm, e que a cada segundo parecia subir mais. A ruiva silenciou-se.

"Parece que você vai ter que continuar sem mim..." Ela sussurrou, sorrindo.

"Nunca mais diga isso, nós vamos conseguir! Agora acalme-se."

"Quando?..." Daphne disse, virando-se aos poucos.

"O quê?"

"Quando este vídeo foi gravado?" A ruiva virou-se completamente para o Banqueiro.

"Há três anos atrás." Ele respondeu.

"Há três anos... Três anos eu estava ouvindo mentiras sobre ele."

"Devia haver um bom motivo para fazerem isto, Daph!" O loiro disse, puxando-a pelo ombro.

"Bom motivo?! Esconder de mim que meu irmão não estava morto?!"

Daphne já estava com a voz alterada, acelerando ainda mais seus batimentos. Ela parou um poco para respirar, dando conta de que estava discutindo com seu namorando, ao invés de estar ao lado dele. Assim, voltou para sua cadeira.

"Sinto muito. Me desculpe por ter gritado com você, Fred.

"Vamos ganhar este jogo, Daph."

Fred apenas assentiu, um pouco duvidoso, mas mais aliviado por saber que ela não havia desistido de lutar.

"Pelo visto, a senhorita ainda quer continuar jogando! Estou começando a gostar de você, senhorita Blake.

Daphne não respondeu.

"O que foi, não quer mais falar? Vamos! O jogo está ficando mais interessante!" O Banqueiro esfregou as palmas de suas mãos.

"Se vocês estão aqui, é porque concordaram em seguir todas as regras."

"Eu não vou desistir ainda, Banqueiro." Daphne agora parecia estar mais determinada a encarar aquele homem.

"Para demonstrar que estou gostando, serei capaz de esclarecer suas dúvidas." Ele realmente estava animado com os dois, talvez porque nunca havia se empolgado tanto em ver as reações de um jogador. "Ou melhor, vamos fazer um trato: Eu respondo suas perguntas, e vocês respondem as minhas.

"Temos escolha?" Fred perguntou.

"Eu creio que não."

"Quem criou este jogo?" Daphne então abriu sua boca para falar, sem alterações em sua voz.

"Você deve saber, seu irmão Michael."

"Com que objetivo?" Ela continuou.

"Uma boa pergunta. A mente dele é praticamente um mistério. Primeiramente ele criou este jogo no intuito de ser uma experiência..."

"Que tipo de experiência?" A ruiva perguntou demonstrando mais interesse.

"Até que limite as emoções humanas os levam."

"À morte, não é?" Fred arqueou sua sobrancelha.

"Pode ser. Mas tem um significado mais profundo nisto."

"E qual seria?" Ela perguntou.

"Talvez você mesma encontre esta resposta, senhorita Blake."

"O que nós ganhamos, se sobrevivermos a este jogo?" Fred cruzou seus braços.

"Achei que nunca iam me perguntar. Existem 2 prêmios a escolher quando se completa este jogo:" O Banqueiro O primeiro, você se torna um milionário, sem mais; O segundo, e o mais interessante, é a possibilidade de matar quem você quiser, sem exceções.

"Que tipo de jogo é esse? Matar quem eu quiser?" Fred disse aquelas palavras num forte tom de indignação.

"Foi o que eu disse." O Banqueiro respondeu como se nada ruim estivesse contido naquelas palavras.

"Não pode fazer isso com as pessoas, vocês não têm o direito de tirar a vida de quem vocês querem!"

"Nós só atendemos o pedido de nosso vencedores. E o quem você acha que o mais culpado? O que dá a arma, ou o que atira?"

"E quantas pessoas ganharam este jogo?" Daphne questionou.

"Não posso lhe informar."

"Mas você disse que responderia todas as nossas perguntas."

"Presunçosa como sempre, não é, senhorita Blake."

"E então, vai nos responder?"

"Posso dizer que o número de ganhadores é mais impressionante quanto imagina."

"E qual foi o número de ganhadores?"

"Três."

"Três?..." Daphne falou, mostrando estar chocada.

"A ganância levou os perdedores à morte. O desejo de matar alguém, ou tornar-se milionário os destruiu. Os três vencedores que conseguiram chegar até a etapa final demonstraram estar dispostos a ganhar sem temer as consequências."

"Ou enganaram a morte."

"Ou enganaram a morte. É verdade." O homem grisalho retrucou.

"Mas, eu não entendo..." Daphne levou sua mão direita ao queixo. "Por mais que esse jogo possa ser arriscado, eu não vejo como é possível morrer deste jeito." Ela olhou para Fred, que assentiu para ela continuar. "É como se você quisesse que nós ganhássemos... Não faz sentido."

"Prossiga, senhorita Blake."

"Você me mostrou aquele vídeo com a gravação de meus pais. Aquilo me afetou, é claro, mas você não insistiu. Eu realmente esperava que você fizesse algo a mais."

"Me diga, senhorita Blake, essas cicatrizes doem em você?

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta."

"Eu já respondi perguntas suficientes, agora responda-me: Essas cicatrizes doem?"

"Só as cicatrizes psicológicas. Essas sim, doem."

"E você, Fred Jones? Essas cicatrizes doem?"

"Só doem quando eu respiro."

"Deve ter sido difícil para você ter sido atingido por aqueles tiros e ainda defender sua amada. Carlos deveria estar de bom humor, como não o matou rapidamente."

"Você diz como se o conhecesse."

"Isabella deve ter amolecido seu coração, meninos tolos..." O Banqueiro tirou seu óculos, em seguida retirou uma flanela de seu terno e os limpou. "Na verdade eles eram meus sobrinhos." E terminou a frase neutro.

"Seus sobrinhos?" Daphne arqueou suas sobrancelhas. "E não ficou triste pela morte de Isabella?"

"Eles dois escolheram seus caminhos e, bem, tiveram as consequências."

"Você não se importa com a vida dos outros!" Num impulso, Fred bateu na mesa."

"Você não tem o direito de dizer isso, senhor Jones. Não foi o senhor que matou aqueles homens na ilha, inclusive Isabella?" O Banqueiro continuava sem alterações em sua voz. "Acho que você até gostou. Pura adrenalina, a emoção tomando conta e os nervos a flor da pele... Um verdadeiro assassino."

Aquelas palavras atingiram Fred. Sua paciência com o Banqueiro havia se esgotado. Foi então que ele explodiu.

"Cale a boca!" Ele se levantou batendo na mesa logo depois. "Que droga! Você não entende como dói tirar a vida de alguém!" Ele continuava a berrar, dessa vez apontando seu dedo para o homem grisalho. "Isso porque você e Michael são assassinos!"

"Fred!" A ruiva disse de olhos fechados, segurando-se para conter a emoção.

"Não, Daph...! Já chega desse maldito jogo! Eu deveria acabar com-" Fred não conseguiu terminar de falar, entrando em colapso e caindo no chão.

"Blackjack."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Da série: vamos todos atrás da myly para acabar com ela; vem aí este capítulo que vocês leram agora. Mas gente, por favor, eu amo muito vocês, não fiquem com raiva de mim. xD<strong>_

**Thanks**

**By**

**Mylysd**


	22. Chapter 22

"Fred? Fred!"

A mulher, desesperada saiu de sua cadeira e jogou-se até o chão. Ela pôs seu ouvido em seu peito para tentar ouvir as batidas do coração, e como era de se esperar, não se ouvia nada; também não havia respiração.

"Hum." O Banqueiro assistia àquela cena na mesma expressão de sempre: sem reação, frio e calculista.

Não havia como chamar a emergência, já que o sinal do celular era inexistente. Seria uma corrida contra o tempo e um verdadeiro milagre para Fred voltar à 'viver'. A única alternativa seria a ressuscitação cardíaca; ela deveria agir rapidamente e ao mesmo tempo cautelosamente, ou então Fred morreria.

Daphne abriu seu paletó, desabotoando depois os botões de sua camisa. Em seguida ela tapou o nariz dele com os dedos e fez a respiração boca a boca duas vezes.

Logo em seguida ela partiu para a massagem cardíaca, rezando para que tivesse força suficiente para pressionar contra seu robusto peito. Ela pressionou com a força de seu próprio corpo contra ele quinze vezes.

"Está apenas acelerando seus batimentos cardíacos fazendo isto. É inútil."

"Cale-se!" A mulher gritou sem ao menos olhar para ele.

Por dois minutos Daphne tentava fazê-lo acordar, entretanto, todas as tentativas fracassavam. O esforço era grande, já que ela fazia o trabalho de duas pessoas; ela se cansava rapidamente, e quando estava prestes a perder o ritmo, ela se esforçava mais ainda. Aos poucos, Daphne estava sendo consumida pelo cansaço, e perdendo Fred.

"Não adianta, mesmo que você consiga terminar a massagem cardíaca, não há como reanimá-lo."

"Eu... não vou... desistir."

"Por que ainda se preocupa com ele?"

"Prometemos que... sairíamos dessa juntos."

"Seria mais fácil se você continuasse a jogar, por ele."

"Não... Eu não saio daqui, sem ele." Daphne persistia; logo três minutos se passaram. O tempo estava acabando, e com ele, a força da mulher. Ela ficou em silêncio, tentando concentrar-se, mas não conseguiu evitar; ela precisava de ajuda, e tentaria pedir daquele homem que, talvez estivesse na linha da morte e da vida dos dois.

"Por que você... não se importa?"

"Meu trabalho é apenas fazer o que sou ordenado. Não envolvo meus sentimentos nisto, senhorita Blake. Isto é um jogo."

"É a vida... de alguém... que está em jogo."

"Entenda, senhorita Blake. O senhor Jones, neste momento, está sendo eliminado do jogo. Acabou."

"E se fosse... alguém de sua... família?" Daphne rapidamente lançou um olhar para o homem grisalho. "E se fosse alguém, próximo a você?"

Quatro minutos se passaram. Se passasem dos cinco minutos, a vida de Fred poderia estar comprometida para sempre.

Ela tentou alcançar os olhos do Banqueiro e, de alguma forma era como se estivesse pedindo ajuda. Foi a primeira vez desde os minutos anteriores que ela olhou para ele. O Banqueiro, por sua vez, olhou de uma forma diferente. Talvez ela tenha conseguido alcançá-lo. Mas nada era certo; aquele homem era um mistério. Ela não o conhecia, mas ele a conhecia.

O Banqueiro então, se levantou. Ele ficou de costas como se estivesse pensando em algo; refletindo sobre algo. Daphne persistia na massagem cardíaca, agora com poucos segundos até completarem cinco minutos. Depois disso, a chance de Fred sobreviver diminuiria drasticamente.

Ele continuou ali, de pé. Foi quando Daphne deduziu que os cinco minutos haviam se passado. Ela pressionou seus olhos, lamentando que não conseguiu reanimá-lo a tempo suficiente.

"Fred..." Seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos. Seu bracelete já não importava mais, agora, passando dos 80bpm.

"Você não pode fazer mais nada. Agora levante-se."

"Não eu não vou..." Daphne parou de falar quando sentiu um pulso, vindo do corpo de Fred. A ruiva foi para trás por causa do impulso, e logo olhou para o banqueiro, que ainda permanecia de costa para ela.

Ela voltou-se para Fred esperando alguma reação.

"Ah... ah... Daph?" O loiro pela primeira vez, disse alguma coisa. Ou pelo menos tentou dizer alguma coisa.

"Você está bem..." Daphne não aguentou a emoção e jogou-se para abraçá-lo.

"Ei! Não se preocupe... eu estou bem... não se preocupe."

Daphne ajudou a levantar o loiro, que ainda estava um pouco fraco, ajudando-o a sentar na cadeira.

A mulher não conseguia acreditar. O único capaz de fazer aquilo seria o Banqueiro. Mas, o Banqueiro? Isso seria contra as regras, Daphne pensava. O que será que aconteceu, que o homem que estava do outro lado da mesa, os ajudasse? Fred poderia estar morto, mas graças à ele, o loiro estava junto dela, novamente.

"Eu não sei o que dizer..." Disse Daphne dirigindo-se a ele. "Mas... obrigada."

"O bracelete dele apresentou um defeito." O Banqueiro se virou para os dois novamente com a mesma expressão fria.

"O quê?" O casal perguntou.

"Os batimentos do senhor Jones não haviam chegado aos 100bpm, por isso ele não estaria apto para ser eliminado."

"Quer dizer que eu não morri... porque meu bracelete estava defeituoso... Nossa!" Fred sorriu olhando para Daphne, tentando amenizar o ocorrido. Mas ele ainda mostrava a fadiga que sentia após o ocorrido.

"Tente não falar muito. Você estava morto há alguns minutos atrás."

"Parece que você voltou de bom humor, Daph."

Daphne sorriu timidamente para o loiro que acabara de ter de volta.

"Por que você nos ajudou?" Daphne ainda, intrigada com o Banqueiro dirigiu-se a ele, dessa vez, mais séria.

"Eu já disse. O bracelete dele estava defeituoso."

"Não está sendo convincente, Banqueiro."

"Acredite no que quiser, senhorita Blake."

"O que acontece agora?" Fred perguntou.

"Pelo que vi, já não estão mais ligados aos braceletes."

"Então é isso, acabou?" O loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Se estiverem prontos a passar, eu abrirei a porta para vocês."

"Mas..."

"Sim, senhorita Blake?"

"Esqueça."

O Banqueiro tirou um objeto de seu terno. Era uma chaveiro contendo um botão e algumas chaves. Primeiro ele acionou o botão, e no mesmo momento os braceletes de Daphne e Fred fizeram um som agudo, indicando que foram desativados. Os dois em seguida retiraram-os, dando a deixa para que o homem grisalho se levantasse e seguisse até a porta funda, atrás dele. Antes de colocar a chave na fechadura, ele disse:

"Vá em frente, e consiga o que deseja."

O Banqueiro não se referiu aos dois, ele disse aquelas palavras apenas para uma pessoa. Daphne pensou naquilo e viu que aquela frase foi dirigida à ela.

O casal levantou-se. Fred, ainda com um pouco de dificuldade, foi ajudado por Daphne a ficar em pé.

"Você está bem? Não quer ficar por aqui?" Ela disse, segurando-o pelo braço.

"E ficar aqui?" Fred olhou para o Banqueiro dando um sorriso torto. "Por favor, não me leve à mal, mas eu estou cansado de ficar nesta sala."

"Muito bem, prossigam, vencedores."

O Banqueiro mostrou o caminho para eles após desbloquear a porta. Daphne caminhou primeiro, agradecendo-o; algo que nunca imaginaria fazer tempos atrás. Fred foi logo em seguida, deixando que Daphne fosse primeiro, e antes de atravessar a porta, ele parou e se dirigiu ao Banqueiro.

"Obrigado."

O homem apenas assentiu, e então o loiro passou pela porta.

Havia um pequeno corredor com algumas portas, mas uma porta no final chamou a atenção dos dois. Era uma porta dupla, de madeira; este deveria ser o destino dos dois. Poderia ser a última vez que esse encontro entre irmãos pudesse acontecer.

"Michael." Daphne chegou até a porta, e olhando para Fred firmemente, ela a abriu.

O Banqueiro, agora só, pegou os dois braceletes que estavam na mesa. Em seguida, pegou seu tablet. Ele olhou para trás, e depois para a porta à sua frente.

"Liberdade?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Muito bem, amiguinhos. Queria dizer que vocês são muito especiais para mim, e agradeço a todos por terem lido todo esse tempo esses capítulos dessa fic. Vocês são muito especiais para mim. Muito obrigada!<em>**

**_Calma aí esse não é o último capítulo não haha, mas não custa nada agradecer :3_**

**Thanks**

**By**

**Mylysd**


	23. Chapter 23

"Eu trouxe sim, caso você tente fazer algo.""Eu só espero que não tentem me matar novamente." Disse o loiro.

Os dois então entraram na sala. O espaço era incrivelmente grande, como um escritório de uma pessoa somente. Não havia muitos móveis, surpreendentemente. O lugar era frio, e o som se ecoava facilmente. Havia um pequeno sofá de dois lugares à direita deles, com uma mesa e uma estante, logo ao lado. Ao centro, uma grande mesa com um notebook fechado, atrás dela, uma grande cadeira, vazia. Tudo estava silencioso, até que, na janela ao fundo, uma sombra de um homem se concentrava em pé, de costas para os dois.

"Que bom que você veio." A voz familiar disse, virando-se para o casal logo depois.

Ele começou a se aproximar de Daphne, e a mulher, firme em seus passos, também caminhou em direção à ele.

Lentos passos foram dados, até que os dois ficaram cara a cara. Dessa vez, Michael não vestia o capuz que outrora vestira. Ele vestia um terno preto, sem gravata, sapatos sociais e uma camisa branca. Também usava um broche com o símbolo do cassino.

"Fred..." Daphne disse, olhando para Michael.

"Sim?"

"Poderia nos deixar a sós?"

Fred encarou o irmão dela. Ele não era muito diferente do Banqueiro, mantendo a mesma expressão, mas desta vez com um ar mais jovem. Michael mantinha um meio sorriso, mal parecia o homem por trás de toda a história.

"Mas, Daph?"

Fred estava preocupado e receoso de deixar sua namorada junto daquele homem, mesmo sendo seu irmão. Ele quase matou-a uma vez, e o loiro não duvidava muito que ele faria isso novamente.

"Eu vou ficar bem, Fred. Confie em mim." Daphne não se virou para ele totalmente, mas lançou um olhar decisivo, para confiar totalmente nela.

"Está bem. Mas não hesite em me chamar, se precisar." Fred olhou para ela e seu irmão uma última vez, e assim, saiu da sala.

"Enfim, a sós." Michael, ainda sorrindo, pôs as duas mãos em seus bolsos. Ele realmente não aparentava ser aquele que quase destruiu a vida de sua própria irmã. Os cabelos ruivos, já nos ombros, realçavam aquele rosto jovem e aqueles olhos negros. Mas não esconderam algo incomum, uma cicatriz, que partia de sua sobrancelha direita até a base de sua cabeça.

Daphne reparou naquilo, e um por breve momento, esqueceu-se daquele lado obscuro de seu irmão.

"O que... houve?"

"O que houve? Hah, parece que minha irmãzinha se importa comigo, afinal."

A ruiva agora estava mais séria.

"Quando se tem de lidar com um trabalho arriscado como aquele, às vezes temos de lidar com as consequências." Michael retirou sua mão direita do bolso para apontar para aquela ferida cicatrizada.

"Por isso que você usava aquele capuz..."

"Eu não queria assustar você, irmãzinha."

"Como pode falar desse jeito?! Você fala como se não fosse nada de mais, Michael!" Ela disse já numa voz alterada.

"Foi a minha escolha!" Michael retrucou batendo em seu peito.

"E você tentou me levar a isso!"

Ele então se afastou dela, e ficou dando voltas em torno da mulher.

"E pelo visto, foi um erro. Foi um erro meu pensar que você ficaria do lado de seu irmão."

"Consegue ouvir o que está dizendo? Michael, você está matando pessoas!"

"Quem você acha que tem mais culpa? O que dá a arma, ou o que atira com ela?"

Daphne já ouviu aquelas palavras antes. Palavras que vieram do Banqueiro.

"Você é um assassino! Essa é a verdade!" Ela se aproximou o irmão, que agora estava parado próximo à janela.

"E o que você vai fazer, me matar?" Michael seguiu até sua cadeira e lá sentou. "Se você chegou até aqui, foi porque conseguiu passar pelo meu jogo." Ele tirou um celular do bolso de seu terno, olhou rapidamente, e depois o pôs na mesa. "Certamente não esperava por Fred ter sobrevivido, mas, enfim."

Daphne olhou para aquele celular, suspeitando de ser alguma coisa incomum, mas depois olhou para ele novamente.

"Você teve o direito de escolher dois prêmios. É claro que você, minha irmã, não escolheria ganhar um milhão de dólares, não..." Ele abriu um largo sorriso. "Você já é milionária, então para quê ganhar um ínfimo valor? Eu sei porque está aqui."

"Você destruíu a vida de muita gente, Michael."

"São eles que consomem. Eu apenas vendo. São aqueles drogados que se destroem. Las Vegas é um paraíso para os que sabem o que procuram e um inferno para os perdidos... um paraíso infernal, para falar a verdade."

"Você precisa ser detido antes que destrua mais vidas."

"Então veio aqui para me matar. Você não é muito diferente de mim, irmãzinha."

"Eu não sou igual a você!"

"Claro que é! Ou pensa que eu não descobri que você tem uma arma presa em uma de suas pernas?!"

Daphne já esperava que ele pudesse desconfiar de sua arma. Mas ela nunca adivinharia que ele soubesse onde a arma estava escondida. A mulher, com receio de parecer nervosa, tentou manter-se firme.

* * *

><p>"E o que seria? Tentar matar você novamente? Porque essa pode ser sua oportunidade. Não há seguranças por aqui e então..."<p>

"Já chega Michael!" Daphne alterou sua voz. "Olhe para si mesmo. Não se lembra de anos atrás? Aquela pessoa que você era?"

"Aquele Michael morreu, Daphne! Abra seus olhos! Eu não vou mudar e me entregar só porque você está aqui me dizendo isto."

"Michael..."

"Depois de tudo que eu fiz, ainda me surpreendo com sua coragem de vir aqui." Ele deu uma breve risada "Patético."

"Nossos pais..." Ela hesitou "Não sabe o quanto deve ser difícil viver sabendo que seu próprio filho comete atrocidades, e que não se pode fazer nada?"

"Nada?!" Ele se levantou, agora mostrando raiva em sua face. "Eles já sabiam que eu tinha ido embora, e o que eles fizeram? Nada!"

Daphne deu um passo para trás, temendo que Michael fizesse alguma coisa.

"Eles não mal se importam comigo, eles preferem a garotinha da família! A herdeira dos negócios Blake!" Michael berrava, e fazia a mulher recuar mais um pouco. "Você acha mesmo que eles estavam triste por mim? Não me faça rir!"

"Isso, não é verdade."

Ele caminhou até sua estante, e de lá retirou uma pasta e os entregou a Daphne.

"Mamãe e papai poderiam ter feito algo, várias vezes. Mas eles preferiram ficar em silêncio."

A ruiva olhou para o rosto dele uma última vez ante de folhear o que lhe fora dado. Michael agora estava diferente; não apresentava aquela expressão perversa. Ele parecia mais um pobre coitado digno de pena.

"Mas.." Daphne folheou aquela pasta, e após analisar alguns papéis, ela ficou pasma com um trecho destacado que avistou.

_**'Michael August Blake, diagnosticado com esquizofrenia e depressão, será transferido ao hospício de Saint Mary, sendo aceito o pedido de internação dos parentes responsáveis Harry Francis August Blake e Mary Abigail Blake.'**_

"Mike..." Ela olhou para o irmão, mal conseguindo dizer as palavras. Nada mais queria fazer sentido. Seus pais nunca disseram à ela que Michael estava assim, era como se apagassem da história que Michael existira.

"Michael, por que nunca me disse que você estava com problemas?"

"E ia adiantar alguma coisa? As pessoas 'normais' não conseguem entender o que se passa na cabeça daqueles que pensam diferente. Muito menos você."

Daphne pôs a pasta na mesa dele "Então você fez isso tudo apenas para provar a todos que você não precisava de ajuda?!"

"Preciso lhe contar uma verdade." Michael levou a mão até o queixo, voltando a abrir um sorriso. "Tudo aquilo que você passou quando estava jogando agora a pouco, era na verdade uma farsa. Aquele não era o Survival Challenge na verdade."

"O quê?!" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Isso mesmo. Bem, a questão dos braceletes era a única verdade; eles emitiam um pulso se o coração se acelerasse muito, mas convenhamos aqui, meu jogo, o verdadeiro Survival Challenge não se passava ali."

"Que diabos está falando?!"

"Você já jogou esse jogo, Daphne. Não se lembra? Quando você foi para aquela ilha, você já estava jogando."

"Mas, e o que o Banqueiro me disse?"

"Eu pedi que ele dissesse aquilo. Aquele velho sabe mentir bem."

"Eu não entendo. Por que fez tudo isto?"

"Queria saber até quando você chegaria para vir até mim. E pense bem, por que acha que um jogo tão fácil como aquele que você jogou agora, seria vencido por somente três pessoas?"

"Fred quase morreu com seu joguinho falso, Michael."

"Ah." ele riu "Seu namorado é muito estressado. Não sei como ele sobreviveu, na verdade era para ele estar morto."

"Você armou tudo aquilo para matá-lo?" Daphne apontou para a porta, onde Fred deveria estar, com receio de que ele estivesse ouvindo.

"Ele é bem difícil de se matar."

"Meu Deus, Michael..." ela baixou sua cabeça "você está doente."

"Vocês tiveram sorte de eu estar de bom humor, e não precisaram passar pela minha ilha usando os braceletes. Se não, estariam mortos assim que chegassem na metade."

"Quer dizer que..." Daphne parou para pensar em tudo que ele disse. As palavras não quiseram sair. "Michael. Quantas pessoas jogaram esse jogo?"

"Não tenho certeza, talvez vinte e uma pessoas? Isso sem contar você e Fred. Não me lembro bem, eles chegam e perdem tão rápido. Mal conseguem aguentar a primeira hora."

"Então os únicos ganhadores foram...?"

"Isso mesmo que você está pensando. Dois dos três ganhadores são minha amada irmãzinha e seu namorado."

"E... quem foi o outro ganhador?"

Antes que Michael respondesse, a porta se abriu de repente, e sem ao menos dizer alguma coisa, uma figura familiar aparece.

"É bom ver que os dois irmãos estão juntos."

"Banqueiro? O que está fazendo aqui?" Disse Daphne se virando para o homem grisalho. Michael olhou para ele com uma expressão séria.

"Onde está Fred?"

"Não se preocupe, senhorita Blake. Ele está fora de perigo."

O Banqueiro começou a caminhar em direção aos dois.

"Michael." O Banqueiro olhou para o rapaz.

"O que foi?" Ele respondeu.

"Michael você passou dos limites."

O ruivo cruzou os braços e começou a rir.

"O que foi agora, todos agora estão se rebelando?!"

"Pelo visto você tem memória curta, não é?"

"Do que você está falando?" Michael mostrava estar entendiado.

O Banqueiro balançou a cabeça sorrindo falsamente. "Seu desgraçado."

Sem ter tempo de reações imediatas, o Banqueiro retirou uma arma do bolso do terno rapidamente, e atirando em seguida.

"O que foi isso?!"

Fred agora estava dentro de uma das salas do corredor. Ele caminhou até a porta para tentar abri-la, mas não conseguiu. Ele estava trancado, batendo fortemente na porta, desesperando para saber da situação, e temendo que aquele tiro fosse a ver com ela.

Daphne não viu nada, apenas um clarão, logo depois viu seu irmão caindo, tentando se apoiar na mesa. A ruiva pegou arma presa em sua perna e apontou para o Banqueiro, aproximando-se de Michael.

"O que você fez!" Ela disse, com suas mãos tremendo ao apontar a arma.

"Você não sabe nem a metade do que ele fez."

"Eu sei que ele é uma pessoa cruel, mas matá-lo não vai adiantar muita coisa!"

"Então por que veio para cá, senhorita Blake?"

Daphne pensou por um momento e olhou para o irmão caído.

"Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso!"

O Banqueiro virou de costas, começando a caminhar em direção à porta.

"Aonde está indo?" Ela perguntou.

"Michael teve o que merece... Agora, acho que posso ter minha liberdade, finalmente." Daphne não podia impedi-lo, e então o Banqueiro foi embora.

"Ah... Maldito... Ah!" Michael estava perdendo sangue rapidamente, e sua irmã estava sem saber o que fazer. Ela temia chamar alguma ajuda de fora, e com isso, aumentar os problemas.

"Daphne!" Uma voz familiar entrou pela porta.

"Fred! Onde você estava?"

O loiro correu para onde os dois estavam, e parou ao ver a mulher tentando estancar o ferimento daquele homem ensanguentado.

"O Banqueiro me trancou em uma das salas, droga! Mas, o que houve?"

"O Banqueiro atirou nele, nós temos de chamar um ambulância!"

"Para ele?" Fred apontou para Michael, sentindo raiva ao ouvir Daphne dizer aquelas palavras.

"Fred, não podemos ficar parados e deixa-lo morrer!"

Fred olhou para o homem caído, que abria um sorriso.

"Não posso crer nisto. Vocês, tentando me salvar?" Ele tossiu um pouco e depois continuou "Parece que seu plano... não deu certo... Daphne."

A ruiva se levantou, e caminhando alguns passos até Fred, ela virou-se.

"Pelo contrário, Michael."

Daphne olhou para Fred fazendo um gesto para que ele o seguisse até a porta.

"Eu vou ligar para Kenny contatar uma ambulância."

"Está bem."

Ambos estavam de costas, ainda conversando sobre o que fazer daqui por diante, e não perceberam que Michael ainda se movimentava. Silenciosamente ele pegou uma arma que estava escondida no bolso de seu terno. Daphne, por instinto, se virou no momento. Ela não podia acreditar naquela cena; seu irmão estava pronto e prestes a atirar. Com a arma em punho ela apontou para ele, e sem pensar duas vezes, atirou.

* * *

><p>Então pessoal, espero não ter chocado vocês sabe :P.<p>

_**Observações:**_ Eu preferi criar um outro nome para os pais de Daphne, pois se seguisse os nomes originais dos desenhos, eu estaria errada, pois nas histórias oficiais a Daphne não tem um irmão chamado Michael :P.

Como sempre, eu agradeço a todos vocês que acompanharam essa história, vocês são uns amores 3 Obrigada! Calma aí que ainda não terminou haha

**Thanks **

**By**

**Mylysd**


	24. Chapter 24 (Final)

_**Gente, eu estou sem palavras: Esse é o último capítulo desta fic. Foi maravilhoso compartilhar com vocês esse meu 'sonho' que tive. Já de cara estou agradecendo a vocês que leram, comentaram e tudo mais. Vocês são demais! E por favor não me matem se não gostarem :V**_

* * *

><p>O Cassino Champa, um espaço luxuoso reservado apenas para pessoas com alto poder aquisitivo, agora estava situado de policiais; uma movimentação de homens fardados tomava o lugar; Várias pessoas que no momento jogavam, foram rapidamente 'abordadas' pelos oficiais. Algumas tentaram fugir, mas não adiantava; todos, até o barman foram tiveram de passar pelos policias. Do lado de fora, na rua, uma equipe de jornalistas tentava em vão entrar no Cassino, sendo barrados por policiais que bloqueavam a porta. Algumas prisões foram efetuadas, tendo visto que algumas pessoas estavam envolvidas com Michael, muitas delas que trabalhavam lá mesmo; e outros jogadores, aliados à ele.<p>

Lá em cima na sala de Michael, uma equipe de médicos rodeava um corpo estirado no chão. O casal já não estava mais presente. Eles estavam agora em uma sala próxima ao escritório de Michael, aguardando a chegada de um dos oficiais da FBI. Havia um pequeno sofá, onde Daphne se encontrava sentada; seu rosto já não expressava nenhum sentimento; era como se não sentisse nada, por fora.

"Daph." Fred se sentou ao lado dela envolvendo-a com seus braços; e tentando conforta-la, carinhosamente ele sussurrou: "Daphne, não foi culpa sua."

"E por que ainda sinto como se fosse?" A mulher pôs as mãos no rosto tentando pensar. "Talvez se, eu não tivesse inventado tudo isso, eu... nós não teríamos sofrido as consequências."

"Não tente levar todo o peso do mundo consigo..." Ele a apertou "Você tentou ajuda-lo, mas não dá para salvar alguém que não quer ser salvo."

"Eu tentei..."

Um homem entrou pela porta no momento. Ele fechou a porta e aproximou-se dos dois apertou a mão de ambos, apresentando-se como um oficial do FBI. Ele pegou uma cadeira próxima e sentando em frente a eles, observava o rosto e a expressão de cada um. Pelo que aparentava, era um homem bastante confiante. Pele negra, rosto largo, sem barba e cabelo um pouco raspado, aparentando ter quarenta anos.

"Meu nome é David Morgan. Senhorita Blake e senhor Jones, é uma lástima poder encontar tão brilhante dupla num momento como este, mas precisamos prosseguir. Eu peço que, por favor que, cada um conte o que houve, separadamente."

Fred e Daphne se entreolharam, e a ruiva olhando para chão falou primeiro:

"Acho melhor eu começar a falar."

David olhou para Fred. "Pois bem. Senhor Jones, por favor, dê-me um tempo para que eu possa falar com a senhorita Blake."

Fred notou Daphne uma última vez, vendo que ela ainda mostrava aquele semblante deprimido.

"Fique bem, Daph." E assim, o loiro se levantou e saiu da sala.

"Muito bem, senhorita Blake..."

"Por favor, me chame de Daphne."

"Entendo, Daphne. Sei que gostaria que o senhor Jones estivesse com você, mas este é o prossedimento, senhorita Blake, e eu devo segui-lo."

"Como posso saber se posso confiar em você?"

"Não posso lhe provar apenas dizendo que pode confiar em mim porque sou um agente do FBI. Eu poderia estar mentindo, mas quero que saiba que pode confiar em mim, Daphne. Conheço você muito bem, desde o caso do assassinato de seu irmão, há dezessete anos atrás."

Daphne o encarou, buscando enxergar nos olhos dele a pessoa a qual teve um breve contato. As memórias aos poucos lhe voltavam a mente.

"Então, você era aquele policial?" Ela perguntou, agora mais surpresa.

"Isso mesmo. Detetive David Morgan, já faz algum tempo que nós não mantemos contato. Você era apenas uma criança e estava assustada..." ele fez uma pausa "mas toda essa história realmente me pegou de surpresa. Nós do FBI já estávamos de olho no seu irmão por algum tempo."

"Mas então, por que não fizeram nada?"

"Precisávamos ter cuidado. Lidar com um chefe do tráfico de drogas não era tarefa simples. E então você aparece de repente e cria tudo isto."

"Eu precisava fazer isto, era o meu irmão. Eu tinhade tentar salva-lo."

"Eu sei, Daphne. Mas você poderia ter morrido... agora me conte, o que houve quando você chegou aqui?"

A ruiva olhou o encarou novamente e respirou bem fundo, começou a falar.

"Bem por onde devo começar..."

Do lado de fora da sala, Fred foi encaminhado pelos policiais a sair do corredor e esperar na sala anterior; a sala donde ficara antes, jogando aquele jogo.

"Será que não posso esperar lá fora?" Disse Fred para um dos policiais que o levaram.

"Não podemos deixa-lo sair, a situação lá fora está um caos, então o melhor seria que o senhor ficasse aqui." Um dos policiais falou.

Fred analisou bem a sala se lembrando dos minutos "É que não guardo lembranças muito boas daqui."

Os policiais se entreolharam e um deles assentiu.

"Então fique em uma das salas de trás. Mas não mexa em nada! Tudo isso aqui é uma cena de crime."

"Ok, tudo bem!"

Fred saiu daquela sala e entrou sem perceber em uma sala em frente a de onde estavam David e Daphne. Ele fechou a porta e sentou numa cadeira de costas à ela. Cruzou as mãos e ficou ali, fechado em seus pensamentos.

"E então você atirou nele." disse o agente.

"Sim." Daphne assentiu "Foi em legítima defesa, mas não me sinto melhor sabendo disso, que eu atirei em meu próprio irmão."

"Entendo. Algo mais?"

Daphne pensou mais um pouco, olhando para os lados tentando recordar-se de algo.

"Acho que sim, foi tudo tão rápido, mas não me lembro muito bem de todos os detalhes."

O agente coçou sua cabeça e observou o rosto da ruiva, que parecia estar sendo sincera.

"Tudo bem então... acho que podemos chamar o senhor Jones."

Daphne se levantou, e apertando a mão dele ela seguiu até a porta.

"Quero que saiba que, mesmo não me conhecendo muito, você pode confiar em mim, Daphne."

A ruiva apenas assentiu para ele, e logo depois saiu.

Daphne procurou por Fred, chamando seu nome algumas vezes, olhando para os lados; ela tentava gritar, mas sua voz começava a falhar; seus passos ficaram mais lentos, e aos poucos, sua visão ficava turva. A ruiva então precisou apoiar-se na parede próxima à ela.

"Fred..." Seus olhos se fecharam, e ela caiu no chão

Lá dentro da sala, o loiro percebeu que Daphne chamava-o, e sem esperar muito ele saiu da sala, dando de cara com sua namorada desacordada no corredor.

"Daphne? Daphne!"

Fred correu até ela, segurando-a em seus braços. Ele a sacudiu levemente tentando obter alguma resposta, mas ela continuava sem se mover.

"Eu preciso de ajuda! Por favor!" Ele gritou, chamando a atenção dos dois policiais que aguardavam na sala anterior, e principalmente o agente Morgan, que apareceu rapidamente.

"O que houve?!" Perguntou o agente, aproximando-se dos dois.

"Eu... eu não sei." Fred respondeu, gaguejando ao falar. "Ela havia me chamado, e quando cheguei aqui, a encontrei desse jeito!"

"Vocês dois, chamem os para-médicos até aqui. Esta jovem está desacordada." Disse David para os dois policiais próximos.

Dois homens com uma maca vieram logo depois e a levaram.

Daphne não viu mais nada depois daquele borrão quando estava no corredor. As horas se passaram, junto com o dia. Quando finalmente acordou, as primeiras coisas que via, eram paredes brancas, e janelas refletindo a luz do sol. Ela olhou para cima e depois para os lados reparando nos aparelhos que a cercava; foi quando notou que estava sozinha em um quarto de hospital. A ruiva tentava se mover lentamente, para poder se ajustar e ficar numa posição melhor na cama.

Ao ter uma compreensão melhor do espaço em si, ela sentiu algo em sua cabeça, como se fosse uma faixa. Quando tentou por a mão, a porta se abriu e duas pessoas entraram.

"Vejo que já está acordada." Disse um homem com cabelos castanhos, porte médio que usava um óculos e colete branco. Ele se aproximou da ruiva carregando uma prancheta.

"Ei, Daph." Fred achegou-se ao seu lado, tocando seu braço direito.

"O... o que houve?" Ela perguntou, com a voz cansada.

"Você havia desmaiado e colidido a cabeça no chão algumas horas atrás." disse o médico. "Felizmente não foi nada grave. A causa foi que sua pressão caiu, devido aos eventos por qual passou."

Daphne encarou Fred com um olhar duvidoso, achando que ele havia contado sobre tudo que passaram. O loiro timidamente balançou a cabeça negando qualquer coisa que os pusessem em problemas.

"Dr. Richard, será que o senhor poderia nos dar um tempo a sós? Passamos por muitas coisas juntos e... Só queria dizer algumas palavras."

O médico olhou para Fred, notando a felicidade em seus olhos em saber que ela estava bem. Ele ajustou seus óculos e disse:

"Tudo bem, mas seja rápido, logo estarei de volta." O Dr saiu deixando os dois sozinhos.

"Onde ele está?" Perguntou ela.

"Michael? Bem..." Fred hesitou em continuar a falar "Um legista e sua equipe o levaram... o FBI vai dar conta do caso agora. Então, acho que este é o fim."

Daphne permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo para administrar aquela notícia, de que seu irmão realmente estava morto, e não como foi daquela vez há dezessete anos atrás. Aquilo, desta vez, não era um sonho.

"Queria que tudo isto fosse um mau pesadelo, em que eu pudesse acordar e ele... e ele fosse uma pessoa... boa."

"Daphne..." Fred a beijou na testa, reparando uma lágrima que caia de seu olho que rapidamente foi enxugado por ela. "Daqui em diante, vai ficar tudo bem."

"Eu espero que sim, Freddie..." Daphne fez uma pausa, para tentar novamente se acomodar na cama. Ela se virou para ele e o acariciou no rosto, dando-lhe um carinhoso beijo em seguida.

"Acho que já está melhor. Isso é bom, pois os outros estão loucos para ver você novamente, principalmente Velma. Ela apenas falou que aquilo era uma conversa de mulheres e não quis entrar no assunto."

Daphne finalmente abriu um largo sorriso ao ouvi sobre seus amigos depois de tanto tempo. Era o tipo de notícia que anima uma pessoa que passou por tanta coisa nesses últimos meses.

O loiro sorriu ao vê-la assim, logo depois se levantou- "Vou deixar você descansar, foi tanta coisa que aconteceu, o melhor agora é que você descanse bastante." Fred lhe beijou na bochecha e então saiu.

O sorriso de Daphne, logo se transformou em um semblante sério. Ela pôs seus pés no chão e ficou sentada na cama. Levou as duas mãos ao rosto e depois as retirou. Olhou para a janela, mas com a cabeça envolta em vários pensamentos.

"Será que esse é o fim mesmo?"

David Morgan, agente do FBI, ficaria encarregado de tomar conta do caso do Cassino em Las Vegas. Para a agência, ainda havia muitas questões a serem tratadas. Com o chefe do tráfico, Michael agora morto, não seria o fim de uma das maiores redes de drogas que envolvia não só Nevada, mas toda a Costa Oeste dos Estados Unidos. O maior receio da agência, era o surgimento de um 'herdeiro' que assumisse a rede. O trabalho de por um fim no esquema de tráfico de drogas ainda não havia acabado. E não era apenas o FBI que pensava isso.

* * *

><p>Tento imaginar a reação de vocês ao terminarem de ler. Espero que sejam de felicidade, porque já estava na hora de eu terminar, não é? 3 ANOS escrevendo essa fic. Mas quero que saiba que todo o tempo que passei escrevendo-a foi um ótimo tempo, não foi em vão. Cada comentário, cada resposta que eu tinha fora do site, me motivava. É claro que houve momentos em que eu atrasava a fic, mas eram por motivos pessoais mesmo. Mas quero que saibam que eu ficava tão feliz em saber que tantas pessoas estavam lendo mesmo eu atrasando os capítulos. A todos vocês, quero que saibam que, muito obrigada mesmo, de coração, por lerem esta fic até o final.<p>

**Obs:** Não vou falar nada sobre o final deste capítulo, irei deixar vocês imaginarem. :V.

**Obs2:** Tenho outras ideias para fics, que futuramente eu irei postar. Agora irei dar uma pausa, porque todo mundo merece descanso :V (ou não, do jeito que eu sou ansiosa é capaz de eu começar uma nova fic rapidinho :V)

**Thanks**

**By**

**Mylysd**


End file.
